Glitter and Stardust
by yuniesan
Summary: 16 year old Riley Matthews got the shock of her life when she realized that her best friend Maya Hart had feelings for the boy Riley had been in love with since middle school. Instead of Fighting for Lucas she runs away and tries to forget. This is my HS/College RUCAS Fic. (RUCAS, JOSHAYA, SMARKLE) Rated M - For Some Chapters
1. Chapter 1 - After Texas

A/N: This is Glitter and Stardust, my longest running fic. Note the characters are Seniors in High School during the Texas Arc, instead of Middle School.

 **Chapter 1** \- After Texas

Riley sat in her room staring at the dark ceiling, she closed the curtains and made sure that all the lights were out. For once she didn't want anyone to come into her room, the windows were locked to keep everyone out. She even blocked her door with her dresser to keep her family from coming inside her room. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair wondering about what had happened while her and her friends had been in Texas.

"Maya and Lucas," Riley said as she sat in her room. Even though she stepped back she felt as though her heart was breaking. The tears were falling down her face, she let them fall. This would be the only time where she could let her emotions get the best of her. She let go of the one person she truly loved for the sake of her best friend. Farkle, one of her closest friends, knew that she was lying to herself, her brother Auggie refused to let her call Lucas her brother. "My heart hurts," she whispered to herself.

She had spent the night out on a date with Charlie Gardner, who although was a nice guy wasn't the one she held in her heart. She missed the blonde haired green eyed boy she'd known since middle school. She would have to see him tomorrow, acting awkward with Maya as they tried to find their place together. The thought of their relationship made Riley bury herself under her pillows trying to muffle the sound of crying. The thought of her best friend and the boy she loved being together was breaking her heart. Just before they left for Texas Riley stood up to her bully Missy Bradford, who was going to show the whole school an embarrassing video of her. Missy didn't want Riley to be happy, or have the friends she does. Her words were still haunting Riley because even though she confronted her the words were still hurting Riley's heart but she didn't let it show when she was around her friends. Now with the mess from Texas Riley didn't know what else could happen.

"I don't think I can do this," she said to her pillow. "I don't think I can watch Lucas with Maya."

Riley sat up on her bed and watched the light filter in through the blinds as the light changed outside. At three in the morning she sat up and walked towards her closet looking for Lucas's boot, the same boot her father had taken from him so long ago. It felt like an eternity since that moment but the boot was a comfort for her along with her childhood teddy bear Beary the Bear. She sat down in her closet and held them both close to her heart hoping that she could find the strength to face everyone in the morning. She kept thinking about what could have possibly happened in Texas between the two of them, but she only knew that something had happened. Neither one of her friends told her what had happened. The thought of what they could have done caused Riley's tears to fall down faster.

"I can't do this," she kept repeating over and over again.

The light on her clock said that it was just after three in the morning, she had yet to fall asleep. She hadn't slept since they returned from Texas though she hid the dark circles around her eyes with make-up so that no one would notice. She couldn't fall asleep, for more than an hour because the dreams would start and she would have to face the fact that Lucas was with someone else. The bag she had packed when she had gone down to Texas with her friends was still sitting in her closet. It was half unpacked the clothes were thrown all over the floor of her closet because she hadn't taken a minute to put them in the laundry basket.

"I wish I could just go away for a while… away from my friends and family, away from school, from bullies… from Lucas and Maya," she said. Her eyes were dry, she felt like crying but it's almost as if her eyes had finally run out of water. She continued to stare at the bag as though it were tempting her to run away from home. It would be easy but she didn't really want to leave her family, she loved them and didn't want to hurt them. "Maybe I'll just go see Josh," she said. Her Uncle who had always been close to her, who she knew would help her get through this. It was early Friday morning and they had a three-day weekend so would her parents really care if she took an extra day.

"I'll go see Josh," she said with more conviction in her voice. As she stood up she grabbed her bagged and turned it over spilling its contents onto the floor of her closet. Then she started grabbing some clothes, mostly jeans and shirts, some underwear and her shoes. The toiletry bag she had taken with her to Texas still had the necessities she would need to take with her so she didn't have to refill the bottles. Lastly she put Beary inside of Lucas's boot and put the boot in her back. She knew that she would get in trouble for leaving the house without telling anyone but she didn't want them stopping her from going. She wrote her parents a note saying that she would call them when she reached her destination. Before she left she check the time of the next train to Philadelphia which left around 4:40am, from PENN station. The ride was a short one but she knew that she had to get to the station and on the train before her parents knew that she was gone. Grabbing what little money she had and stuffing it in her pocket she put on an oversized hoodie and climbed out her bedroom window with her bag, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The New York street was illuminated by the street lights the street was quiet except for the occasional sound of a passing car. When she reached the train station she took the uptown train towards Penn station and sat down. The ride wasn't long but she used her hoodie to cover up her face as much as possible. Walking around the city this early in the day was dangerous for anyone but she was risking it just to get away for a little while. Once she reached the station she used one of the kiosks to get her ticket so that she wouldn't have to deal with a clerk. She was under age so she didn't want anyone to question her at least until she was on the train.

When her train number was called on the overhead she walked towards the entrance with her ticket in hand. She hoped that in two hours she would be on the steps of her Grandparent's house in Philly, and they would understand why she was there with as little information as possible.

* * *

Riley stood outside her Grandparent's house, it was just after six in the morning when she had arrived in Philly she had taken a cab with what little she had left and now stood there trying to figure out what to say. She knew that her parents were awake already but since her door was locked they wouldn't have been able to get into her room just yet. After taking a deep breath Riley knocked on the door and waiting. It didn't take long for it to swing open as her nineteen-year-old Uncle stood in front of her.

"Hey," she said trying to smile but she knew that Josh would automatically know that something was wrong.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" he said.

"Um well, um… can I crash here with you for the weekend?"

"Riley what's wrong?" he asked as her grandmother stood in the living room looking to see who was at the door.

"Josh honey who is it?" she asked. Josh opened the door revealing Riley to her grandmother.

"Hi," she said.

"Oh my god, Riley why are you here?" her grandmother said as she pushed Josh aside.

"Um well…" Riley started but the tears began to fall down her face. "I'm sorry, it's just so much happened and I couldn't take it anymore. I know mom and dad are going to be mad at me but I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"I'm going to call Cory and Topanga," her grandmother said as she walked out of the living room.

"Riley what happened?" Josh said as he brought her over to the couch.

"A lot, Maya likes Lucas and I stepped back because I want her to be happy more than anything else, but I really like Lucas… and… and instead I told him I liked him as a brother because of Maya," she said while she cried on Josh's shoulder.

"That's a lot," he said as he pulled away. "How did you know I was here and not at my dorm?"

"I guessed, plus it's a long weekend and you usually come here on long weekends especially when you miss Grandma," she said trying to smile but she wasn't feeling it.

"Yeah, I guess you know me better than most people, but don't tell anyone because it would ruin my street cred."

"Don't worry I won't."

"I guess Maya is finally over that school girl crush she had on me," he said. Riley noticed that he sounded sad when he said it.

* * *

 **Matthews Apartment**

"Riley honey you have to get up or you'll be late for school," Topanga said as she knocked on Riley's door for the fifth time that morning.

"No luck?" Cory said as his wife walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, I don't get it she's usually up by now. I'll give her five minutes before we knock down her door and drag her out."

As Topanga finished making breakfast the front door swung open as a blond haired blue eyed Maya walked in through the door. "Why am I up so early?" she said as she sat down at the table.

"I don't know Maya, why are you up so early?" Cory said. "You fall asleep in class so I don't understand how you can be up this early."

"Well Matthews it's because I'm always here to pick up Riley who I always walk to school with and because I want breakfast."

"Yeah there's your brutal honesty," Topanga said. "Maya while I finish up here can you please try to wake up Riley, she's still sleeping and her door is locked."

"Sure, I'll go and climb through her window. Maybe if I tickle her feet she'll get up," Maya said as she walked towards the upstairs rooms and climbed out of Auggie's bedroom window to get to Riley's room. As usual Riley's window was unlocked, "I swear one day someone is going to break into this house," she said as she climbed in. The first thing she noticed was the dresser blocking the door. "Well that's weird," she said as she climbed onto Riley's bed. "Oh sunshine time to get up," she whispered as she pulled the blanket away revealing Riley's pillows and nothing else. "What the…"

"Riley, Auggie, Maya breakfast," Topanga yelled out.

Maya turned on the lights and looked around Riley's room, she noticed the clothes on the floor of her best friend's closet but Riley wasn't inside the closet. Nor was she under the bed, she pushed Riley's dresser back into place and unlocked the door.

"Maybe she went to school early," she said to herself, but she knew that it was a lie because Riley wouldn't leave without her. Maya walked back down to the kitchen and looked at the Matthews family sitting at the table without Riley.

"Is she up?" Cory said looking over at Maya.

"She's not there, and the dresser was blocking the door that's why you couldn't open it."

"Maya what do you mean she's not there," Cory said as the phone rang in the background.

"I'll get it," Auggie said running towards the phone. "Matthews Residence," he said into the receiver. "Grandma," he squealed. "Okay, I'll get him."

Auggie handed the phone to his father who had a worried look on his face. "Hi mom," he stopped to listen before yelling out. "What do you mean Riley is there, she should be here."

The Topanga and Maya were surprised by the news and looked over at Cory, "She can stay there, I'll come down and pick her up on Monday…. I understand and I'm not mad… Okay I'll see you soon."

"Cory what was that about?" Topanga asked her husband.

"Apparently Riley went down to Philly to talk to Josh about something. I think she just wanted to get away for a while without anyone knowing."

"Why would she do that without telling me?" Maya said but Topanga knew the reason and didn't want to tell her the truth.

"It's been a long year for Riley, with the bullying and that whole yearbook fiasco I guess she needed some time away," Topanga said hoping that it would defuse the situation without Maya realizing the truth about why Riley had runaway.

"Yeah I guess, but why didn't she tell me?"

"My mom said that she didn't want anyone to stop her, and I guess it worked. I'm going to pick her up on Monday so maybe you could come with us," Cory said as the door swung open again.

"Good Morning Matthews Family," Farkle said as he walked in with Zay and Smackle.

Maya stayed quiet for a moment trying not alert her friends about what was happening when a green eyed blonde haired boy walked in a closed the door.

"So what's happening today? Are we going to school or are we just going to sit here," Zay said as he ran his fingers through his dark curly hair. "Where's Riley?"

At the mention of her name Lucas looked up at the table noticing the missing brunette. He was still in shock over what had happened in Texas, he didn't want to be Riley's brother. Lucas was forced into a situation where he was now dating Maya and he didn't want to be. Yet he also knew that he couldn't break it off because it would hurt Riley.

"Riley's spending the weekend why my parents," Cory said as Topanga looked over at her husband.

"Yeah, she wanted to spend some time with her grandparents. Sorry we forgot to tell you," she said.

Lucas knew that they were lying to them because Riley wouldn't have left without telling them even if it was a spur of the moment trip. "Um would you mind if I grabbed my notebook from her room? She borrowed it yesterday to copy some notes and I need it for today," he said as an excuse to go to her room.

"Yeah go ahead Lucas," Topanga said.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said to his friends. The moment he walked into the room he knew something was wrong. Riley's blinds were closed even though she usually left them open so that she could watch the sun rise in the morning. Her clothes were all over the place almost as though she left in a hurry.

"Why did you leave Riley," he said to himself before sitting on her bed. The room smelled like her but he knew that she wanted him to try with Maya. The only problem is that he didn't feel the same way about Maya, for Riley he felt a calm wash over him that kept his Texas side at bay. With Maya it always felt as though he were fighting with himself to try and keep that side of himself from coming out. She was always provoking him in one way or another. He took one more look around before leaving the room and walking back down to meet his friends.

"Did you find the notebook?" Zay asked when Lucas walked back into the living room.

"No, maybe she left it in her locker. I'll wait until she gets back before asking her for it."

"Okay then let's get to school already," Farkle said as he walked out the door with Smackle right behind him.

"Yeah," Maya said following her friends.

Lucas stayed behind for a moment and looked over at his teacher. "Riley left without tell anyone didn't she?"

"Lucas, it's best for everyone if you kept that to yourself right now," Cory said.

"Why? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, and right now there's nothing any of us can do about it."

"She's in Philly right? I want to talk to her," he said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Lucas I don't think that's a good idea right now," Topanga said. That's when he knew he was partly responsible for Riley leaving all of a sudden.

"She's the one who wanted to be brother and sister, why is she pushing me away?" his voice cracked when he said it. He missed her, he missed their talks and the way she would smile so brightly that it would make him instantly happy, he missed her goofiness and the way she would look at everything with a smile on her face.

"Lucas for now just go to school, I think that the three of you just need to figure out who you are and where you stand," Cory told him trying to defuse the situation.

"Okay," Lucas said before walking out the door to meet his friends. Riley wanted him to date Maya so that Maya could realize her feelings. They tried once and she poured a smoothie on his head but for Riley's sake he was going to try one more time and if it didn't work he knew that the three of them were going to have to figure this out together. He already knew in his heart that it wasn't going to work out with Maya but he didn't want to hurt Maya without letting her know that he tried.


	2. Chapter 2 – Solace from Family and Frien

**Chapter 2** – Solace from Family and Friends

After her Grandmother called her parents Josh took Riley out for a walk so that they could talk without anyone listening. Riley didn't want anyone to know the extent of what was happening in her life. She didn't want to burden anyone. Josh was the only person she knew would be able to give her some perspective on what to do because he knew her friends. They walked down to the nearby park, the same one her parents constantly told her stories about where they grew up, where they fell from the monkey bars, where they declared their love for one another after a rift that would have kept them apart. She wondered if they would give her strength to step away from what was making her hurt.

"Riley, can I ask you something?" Josh turned to her once they reached the park.

"Sure."

"Why did you lie to everyone?"

"About Lucas as a brother?"

"Yeah, I need to know what you were thinking because I've seen the way you look at Lucas and I know you like him as more than a friend. So why?"

"Because Maya stepped back when she saw that I liked him, I thought I should do the same for her… even if it caused me pain."

"Something else happened, something you're not telling me."

"Um, well… Just before we went down to Texas the whole class voted me most likely to smile myself to death, and Lucas and Maya we voted best couple… even though…"

"Even though everyone knew that you liked him, anything else happened?"

"Yeah, around the same time I started getting text messages from someone because they didn't like my happy go lucky personality. I didn't tell my friends that the messages also said that I didn't belong with Lucas because if belonged with someone like Maya. She called me useless and said that I should just go away. Although I did confront her…" Riley began to cry again because she was being reminded of a moment when she felt like the world was against her.

"The words stayed with you," he said and Riley nodded. "Then you went to Texas and what happened pretty much confirmed what was already being said."

"Yeah… Josh what should I do, you're the only one who knows my friends, but you also know how to tell what made a person tick."

"Yeah but Riley I can't tell you what to do. I can only help you figure out who you want to be and even then I can't do much except be there."

"I understand… can you at least distract me so that I don't hurt as much as I have."

"I can do better, we can talk and you can relax for a couple of days. We'll hang out. I'm be the neutral party in this situation so that you can find a happy middle and go back to being the niece I know and love."

"That sounds good."

"Hey what are Uncles for?"

Riley laughed and wiped away the last of her tears. She didn't want to cry while she was here, she just wanted to talk with Josh and not think for a few days. Maybe it would help her realize what she was missing from this whole fiasco.

"Okay, why don't we go back to the house and have some breakfast. I'm pretty sure my mom made us something to eat."

"I hope it was pancakes, I love grandma's strawberry pancakes."

"Okay," he smiled at her. The two of them walked back towards the house talking about what they could do while she was there. I was the first time that Riley felt like she was truly smiling and not faking a smile for her friends' sake.

* * *

 **Abigail Adams High School⭐**

Lucas sat in Mr. Matthew's history class by himself, everyone had left for the day but he had felt as though something was missing… More like someone was missing. It felt weird not seeing Riley smiling at him from the front of the class. He missed her brown eyes looking back at him. He sometimes saw the heavens when she looked at him and smiled a smile so wide her eyes lit up. She was the center of his universe but she stepped back and he knew that Maya was the reason why. The pain was still the same every time he thought about it, even though he had shared a moment with Maya by the campfire he didn't feel the same way he did when he talked to Riley. The butterflies weren't there.

"Mr. Friar you should head home," Mr. Matthews said to him.

"I will Sir, I was just gathering my thoughts."

"Lucas I know that something happened when you were all in Texas, I don't want to know what it was but I'm pretty sure that you have to figure out where you want to be in all of this when it's over."

"I know but I don't want to hurt anyone…" he sighed knowing that someone would get hurt regardless of what he thought.

"I know I've been there but in the end you have to think about your feelings, as long as you tell everyone the truth you will find out that maybe something that happened shouldn't have happened."

"Okay," Lucas said as he stood up. "Can I go with you and your family when you go pick up Riley?"

"If it helps resolve this whole thing than yes you may. I may not like the fact that my little girl is growing up but I do know that she needs her friends now more than ever."

"Thank you Sir," he said before walking out the door.

Lucas knew that he should go meet his friends so that they could study like they always did but he didn't feel like sitting there and wonder what Riley was doing in Philly. He just kept walking because he needed to think about everything. Instead of heading home we walked around the block for an hour hoping to find a way to get Riley to see him as the person who loved her but when he started to feel hungry he walked back towards the café and walked inside. Zay, Farkle, Smackle and Maya were all sitting there talking but none of them were doing homework.

"Hey man, where have you been?" his best friend Zay asked as he walked towards their usual seats.

"I just needed to think about somethings," he said and did his best to smile.

"So Ranger Rick, when should we go out again?" Maya said but he knew that she was just doing her best to not think about Riley and why she left in the middle of the night.

"Maya," he started knowing that he should end all of this but he remembered that hurting her would also hurt Riley. "I don't know… why don't you pick a place and time."

Farkle looked over at the two of them with a strange look on his face, Lucas realized that his other best friend knew something that he wasn't telling them.

"Okay, you wanna go to the movies tonight. There's a new horror movie I want to check out and it would be nice to go with someone," Maya said.

"Sure… why not."

"This is so weird," Farkle said under his breath. Lucas knew that he was right because he didn't feel like himself.

"Farkle can I talk to you?" Lucas said as he got up and grabbed his friend's arm pulling him to his feet.

"Sure why not?" Farkle said as Lucas pulled him out the door. "What do you want?"

"You know something; you're not telling me but I know you know something."

"I may know something but it's not my place to tell," Farkle said looking to the ground as he said it.

"Riley doesn't like me as a brother does she?"

"How did you know?" Farkle said automatically.

"You just confirmed it, damn it why is she doing this? Why can't she just be honest about everything? Why did she leave?" Lucas sat down on one of the chairs and placed his head in his hands. He felt like he was losing a part of himself the longer Riley was away.

"Lucas I'm pretty sure she just wants Maya to be happy but I also know that she's sacrificing a lot by doing so. She does that a lot and we all take advantage of her personality but in the end she does it so that we could all have happiness. Listen go to the movies with Maya figure out your feelings and if you realize what your feelings are telling you and which way you should go then you will be able to tell them both how you feel without dragging this out for the rest of our high school years."

"Okay," he said knowing that it wouldn't make a difference since he already knew how he felt but he decided to go ahead with the date as planned because he knew how much Riley was sacrificing for this so he should do the same for her sake.

* * *

Lucas sat in the dark AMC theater on 14th street with Maya by his side, they decided on going to this theater because it was near the Strand bookstore. He wanted to buy something for Riley that would make her feel better about the situation and it was the best place to find a book that would give her hope.

"I've been looking forward to seeing this movie for months, but Riley refused to go with me because she hates these kinds of movies," Maya said excitedly to Lucas.

"She hates horror movies, half the time she covers her eyes," he said remembering the last time they watched one of these movies and she spent most of the time hiding her head behind his arm. The memory made him laugh out loud but it also made him miss her more.

"Lucas," Maya said as the movie started.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me," she said.

"No problem," he said. Lucas knew that Maya felt responsible for Riley leaving but he also knew that they needed to resolve what she was feeling. Even though they were sitting next to each other he couldn't feel anything for Maya beyond friendship, even though she had said his name for the first time in forever it didn't stir anything. "Maya I have a question."

"Shh the movie's starting," Maya said as she watched the movie begin.

It was a bloody movie and not something he normally liked to watch. He tried to pay attention but half way through the movie it had gotten too bloody even for him. For the rest of the movie he stared at the light strips on the floor that illuminated the walkway. They looked like stars. This reminded him that he wanted to watch the stars with Riley one day in a place where there wasn't so much light to block them out. It was something that he had planned to do when they were in Texas but never got the chance. Instead he ended up sharing that moment with Maya instead. He sighed before turning back to the movie and his so called date. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about another girl with he was on a date with another girl but his heart wasn't in it.

When the movie ended he was glad, he could only imagine the nightmares he would have just from watching the movie. Maya was smiling at him as the credits rolled up the screen, he knew that she loved the movie because her eyes lit up. He felt guilty for thinking about Riley during the movie.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks because of that," he told her.

"Don't be such a wimp Hop-Along, the movie was great."

"Maya why do you like me?" he asked her straight up hoping that this would force her to admit the reason behind her feelings.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I need to know, it feels like this came out of nowhere, almost like you were following what everyone else was saying about us being a better couple."

"What are you getting at?"

"I just wanted to know, I know you didn't like me like this when we met. The only person I've seen you have any feelings for you is Josh…"

"Oh please that's just a crush, even he thinks it would never happen. As for us I don't know when I started feeling like this, I just know that Riley sees you as a brother and nothing else. I noticed when I acted like her earlier this year."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking so many questions Ranger Rick, can't I have feelings for you?"

"You can but in the end do you understand them yourself."

"What the hell does that mean, of course I understand them."

"Maya look me in the eye and tell me that you weren't mixing up your own feelings with what you thought Riley was feeling. Tell me that you like me so much that you see stars in my eyes, that you feel butterflies in your stomach, that you are the sun and I revolve around you."

"What?" she looked at him confused before looking at the blank screen in front of her.

"Maya?"

"Is that what you feel when you look at Riley?" she said with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, but that's what I think she feels when she looks at me, almost like we're two stars gravitating towards one another."

"I don't feel like that when I see you," she says to him.

"Is it Josh?"

"Yeah, but he kept rejecting me over and over again because of the age difference. Even though I knew I liked him so much it hurt whenever I saw him with anyone else. So much that I would sneak out just to see him even though it would get me in trouble."

"So why did you start liking me?"

"It probably has something to do with what I thought Riley was feeling for you."

"The brother thing?"

"Yeah, maybe it's me that feels like that. My mother had told me that when you become someone even if your imitating them you have to get into their soul, but in the end I don't think I got into being Riley. There's too much sunshine in there, it could have been that my personality clashed with hers and I realized something about myself."

"That you see me as a brother, it makes sense you pick on me and fight with me the same way that Riley and Auggie sometimes fight."

"Geez I was so happy about this movie and trying not to be sad about how Riley just up and left that I didn't see this talk coming. Why now? Why did you bring this up now?"

"Because when I saw that Riley had left I knew that she was hurting over this, she stepped back even though I know she likes me because she wanted your happiness to come first even if it was the most painful thing in the world. Plus, I talked with Farkle earlier and he said to try and figure out everything, in the end I just wanted to find a middle ground where no one got hurt. But I also knew that I needed to be blunt with you about this so that…."

"So that I would also figure it out on my own," she finished.

"Maybe we can ask the Matthews to drive down tomorrow so that we could all talk this out and Riley could become herself again," he said as he stood up.

"That would be good and maybe I could also corner Josh and talk about our situation too."

Lucas nodded knowing that they had figured out something about one another that they hadn't known about before. Maya didn't like him the way she liked Josh, just like how Lucas knew that he didn't like her the way he liked Riley.

"What now?" she asked him.

"Now I'm going to the Strand to get a book for Riley, one that I saw a few weeks ago that I thought she might like but I didn't have enough money to buy."

"Was this before or after… you know."

"It was during that weird week after the yearbooks came out, I saw it but the book cost $70 so I was saving up so that I could buy it for her but then you guy dragged me to Texas so I had to save up again."

"This is a book, seriously just give her a gift card to Demolition and let her buy something for herself."

"Maya she's going to love it, it's a book on the journey of the Hubble telescope, it has a ton of pictures of the universe and I know she would like to look at the pictures and lose herself in them."

"Bleh, geez this is cheesy."

"Not really, it's just that I know her."

"So do I but you don't see me spending $70 on a book… but I understand so let's go get her that stupid book."


	3. Chapter 3 – Not everything that Glitters

Chapter 3 – Not everything that Glitters…

As Lucas looked for the book Maya stood in front of the art books thinking about what they had just talked about. Did she really see him as a brother? Was she in denial? She did the only thing that she could think of and called Riley while Lucas was on the other side of the store.

"Come Riles pick up," she said to the ring tone.

"Hi Peaches," Riley said as though everything that had happened that morning was a normal occurrence.

"Riley can I ask you a question about Lucas?" Maya said trying to get to the point before he came back.

"Maya I told you the other day that I can't help you when it comes to Lucas, you have to figure it out on your own."

"Riley please just answer my question and…."

"No Maya, just let it go," Riley said when another voice came over the phone.

"Hey Maya, please don't upset Riley," Josh said over the phone. Maya's heart started beating really fast at just the sound of his voice.

"Sorry Josh, it's just that I need my best friend right now and she's not here and a lot is going on."

"Maya a lot is going on with Riley too, she needs this space right now. Remember she loves you even if she isn't there but in the end it's not enough to help her or you out of whatever is going on in your lives. I think it's time you learn to find yourself without Riley helping you."

"Okay, can you tell her I miss her and that I'll see her when she gets back," Maya said knowing that she needed her best friend.

"Sure thing Maya, you have a good night," Josh said before hanging up the phone.

Maya slid down onto the floor and sat there for a few minutes surrounded by art books of artist she aspires to be. The sound of Josh's voice made her heart speed up, even when he was defending Riley. Did she ever feel like that towards Lucas? She wondered. Lucas who is looking for a book to give Riley that he thinks she'll love, and knowing Riley he was right. Lucas who would do anything to not hurt anyone because of what happened in Texas. Was she the cause of all of this?

"What have I done?" Maya said to the books around her. Lucas was right she didn't like him like that, but she didn't know how she liked him yet. At the sound of Josh's voice her heart automatically reacted but she knew that he would keep pushing her away because of the age difference. "What do I do Riley?" she asked no one in particular.

"Hey Maya I found the book," Lucas said as he came towards her. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I felt like sitting down Ranger Rick."

"Maya what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong…"

"Maya," he said as sat down next to her.

"I called Riley."

"Maya why did you do that?"

"I just… I wasn't thinking… I wanted to talk to my best friend about some guy who dumped me and told me he liked her more, a guy who knows what she likes and will spend a ridiculous amount of money on a book. I wanted to know if you were right about what you said earlier."

"Was I right?"

"Yes you were, don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you," she said smiling at him. "Josh came on the phone while I was talking to her, my heart started racing and I wondered if that ever happened when we were near each other and now I know. But I also know one more thing and that's the fact that I really hurt my best friend and I hurt you because of all of this. If it hadn't happened she wouldn't be in so much pain right now."

"Maybe we should go visit her, and let her know how much she's loved by everyone around her. It would give you the chance to apologize to her and maybe we could fix everything that has happened."

"It's worth a shot," she said.

The two of the got up and went to the register to pay for the book, on the way there Maya picked up a coloring book and some colored pencils to give to Riley. Like Lucas and the book he picked for Riley, she knew that her best friend would love it because it was very much like Riley's inner child. Maya understood that Riley needed to find that happiness that she had lost over the past couple of weeks. Once out of the store they walked towards the train so that they would get home but instead Maya suggested that they go talk to the Matthews.

"Matthews," she said as soon as the door is open. Lucas looked over at them and shrugged his shoulders. "We need to go to Philly like now, I need to see my best friend and talk to her."

"Maya we're going on Monday," Cory said but she looked over at him and gave him an evil stare.

"Nope we're going tonight, I really need to talk to Riley."

"Why this change all of a sudden?" Topanga asked looking over at Lucas who hadn't said a word.

"I need to apologize about a lot of things and it can't wait… I don't want her to be sad anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Cory asked looking from Maya to Lucas.

"It's not hop a-long's problem, he got dragged into this as much as she did. It's my fault that Riley left, and I have to fix it."

"Okay so who's up for a trip," Topanga said before Cory could see anything.

"Topanga," he said but she looked over to him.

"Cory, a lot has happened and Maya wants to fix it so we're going on a trip," she said to her husband knowing that there was no arguing with her. "Who's coming with us?"

Everyone in the room raised their hands including Cory.

"I guess we have to pack," he said as the door swung open for the second time that night.

"So I heard we're going on a trip," Zay said as he walked through the door with Farkle and Smackle.

"You called them?" Lucas asked. "When did you call them?"

"When you were paying for that," Maya said pointing at the bag. "Now let's go get my best friend back."

Topanga made sure that everyone went home and explained where they were going and for everyone to pack a bag since they were going on an overnight trip. Farkle got his father to give them a van from his company so that the whole group would be able to fit without any problems. The trip by car to Philadelphia was less than two hours away so the group was on the road by eight that night.

* * *

"Riley, are you okay?" Josh asked after he had hung up the phone.

"Yeah, just fine can't you see," she looked up at him as the tears began to fall.

Josh sat there looking at his niece wondering why she had lied if it caused her this much pain, but he knew her and her knew that she would do anything for Maya. All he could do was put his arm around her and comfort her.

"Hey do you want to go out and get some ice cream?" he said to her which made her smile.

"What grandma doesn't have any?"

"She does but I was thinking that maybe you needed some fresh air, and some sprinkles."

"Yeah that would be nice," she said.

Josh knew that when she smiled it wasn't genuine as it was before. It hurt to see her so sad because he knew how happy go lucky she was. This weekend he knew that he had to help her gain that smile again. The other thing that was bothering him was Maya, he didn't know if she really liked Lucas but he knew that she was going through something and that had caused it to spill over and effect Riley.

"Mom, we're going out for ice cream do you want anything?" Josh asked when he walked towards the kitchen to get his car keys.

"Bring some back for me and your father please," she said and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Will do," he said. "Come on Riley let's go get some ice cream."

Riley who was normally talkative was quiet, she knew her smile wasn't the brightest out there and that everyone was starting to see that something was wrong. She knew that she had to get over everything but it was harder than she thought. In her mind all she could think about how her entire world was a lie and how everything was falling apart around her. When they reached the ice cream shop Josh smiled at her trying to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Come on let's get our ice cream and get back to the house before it melts," she said as she stepped out of the car. She was trying to show him that she was alright.

"Alright," he said.

The line in the store wasn't that long so they got their ice cream and were back in the car within ten minutes. Riley pulled out her ice cream and started eating it, Josh had gotten a milkshake and the extra ice cream was still in the bag.

"Riley, you have to smile again," Josh said.

"I am smiling," she smiled at him to prove a point.

"Riley that's not what I mean, you have to be you again. I know it's going to take some time but I want you to be happy and if that means you have to stop being around your friends for a while that's okay. Even if it means that you have to leave New York for a while."

"Josh I don't want to leave my life, even if they're together I'll be able to see him. I want nothing more than for everyone to be happy even if it hurts me."

"Okay but whenever you feel down come see me at my dorm, or call me please because this isn't good for you."

"I know it's not but as long as they're all happy I'll be fine," she smiled back at him although it wasn't the best way to show him her gratitude.

"How about some music?" he said as he turned on the radio.

As they drove Riley and Josh started singing the songs at the top of their lungs, doing something so normal it made her smile for the first time. She looked over at Josh who was driving carefully since he didn't want to risk getting a ticket.

"This is fun, if the ice cream didn't melt so fast I would have said to keep driving," she said.

"It's good to see you smile again."

"The light changed so let's head back to the house," she told him with a full smile and a spoonful of ice cream.

As Josh drove ahead a sudden flash of light came at them and everything in their world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4 - Is Gold

Chapter 4 - ...Is Gold

The van pulled up to the Matthew's family home in Philadelphia as the group stepped out Mr. Matthew's smiled at his childhood home. Lucas looked over at his teacher and wondered what he was like growing up in this home. They had made it to Philly in less than two hours and everyone was anxious to get out of the car and walk around.

"What was it like to live here when you were a kid?" Farkle asked. Lucas knew that his friend's family also came from the same area so he was genuinely interested in what his own father had live though.

"Well it was perfect," Cory said but Topanga turned to him.

"Don't lie to them, tell them you were a total terror," she said.

The door to the house opened as Cory's parents walked out of the house, "I thought I heard a familiar voice," his mother said.

"Hi mom, sorry we sprung this surprise on you especially with all these kids."

"No worries it would be nice to have a full house for a few days, Riley and Josh went out for ice cream they should be back soon. I'm guessing you all came down to talk to Riley," she said without a worry in the world.

"Yeah we did," Lucas said while looking down at the floor. He didn't know what to say other than he wanted to see Riley and talk to her.

"Come on in everyone," Cory's father said as he ushered the group into the house. "The boys can bunk up together and the girls could take Morgan's room."

Maya sat down on the couch and looked around the room, it was filled with pictures of the family growing up. She noticed that Shawn was in a lot of the photos. Lucas looked at the photos too but stopped when he saw the Matthews with a little pink bundle in their arms. He knew it was Riley as a baby and it made him smile. They all sat there in silence as the adults went into the kitchen and gathered snacks for everyone. Lucas looked around to his friends who knew about what had happened in Texas but didn't know that Riley had run away to get away from everything that had happened.

"She looks like a little star," he mumbled to the room. Everyone looked up as he pointed to the picture of baby Riley on the wall.

"Without her we wouldn't truly be friends would we," Smackle said. "If it weren't for her I would still be that girl who couldn't wink or express her feelings, now I don't know what to feel. It's confusing sometimes."

"I would probably still be getting into trouble and causing my mother to cry over another person," Maya said as she looked down to her hands.

"I probably wouldn't have been able to get past being Texas Lucas, I would have been kicked out of school again," Lucas said.

"We all need her around," Farkle said as he looked to his friends. "Riley brings out the best in all of us, but I just want to know one thing. What happened that she ran away?"

"How did you know?" Lucas said astonished that they noticed even though they had tried to keep it a secret from them.

"Riley wouldn't leave without saying something," Zay said as he walked over to where Lucas stood. "She's not the type of person to make others worry about her. I'm guessing this has to do with what happened."

Maya looked up at Zay her face in tears, "Yeah, it did and I didn't want to leave it the way it was. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize what had happened. I let her down, how can I call myself her best friend?"

"You're still her best friend Maya, just like we are all friends. Things like this happen we just have to know how to get through them," Zay said to her.

The group stayed quiet, no one knew what to say because they knew that Zay was right friends need to go through rough spots so that they would become stronger. The doorbell rang as the grown-ups walked back into the room. Cory's mother walked over to answer the door.

"Yes we're looking for the family of one Joshua and Riley Matthews," a voice said as the room went silent.

"I'm Joshua's mother, and Riley is my granddaughter," Amy Matthews said as she opened the door revealing two officers in uniform standing at the door. The whole room went still as the officers walked into the house.

"Tonight your son's car was struck by a drunk driver not too far from here, Joshua and Riley Matthews were taken to the hospital not too long ago. We are here to inform you so that you know where they were taken," the officer said.

The officers gave them the information for the hospital before they left and the group gathered themselves before walking out to the van that they had taken from New York to Philly just so that they could repair their relationship with Riley. Lucas felt his heart stop, he was afraid of something happening to Riley. He didn't know what to do except feel the fear in his heart.

Once they reached the hospital the group rushed inside to try and find out where their loved ones were. Josh was sitting in the waiting room, cuts marred his face and a cast covered his arm, but Riley was nowhere in sight. His head hung low as the group walked towards him. When he saw his brother along with his parents he tried to smile to show that everything was alright but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Cory, I'm so sorry the guy came out of nowhere. The light changed and Riley said to drive and all of a sudden the other car ran the light and hit the car. I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry," he said as he sat down trying hard not to cry but the tears fell down.

"Where's Riley?" Cory asked his brother.

"The doctors are still looking at her," Josh sat in silence as everyone around him sat down in complete shock.

"What should we do?" Lucas said out loud. When no one answered he felt empty, he came down here to clear the air with Riley to talk to her about how much he loved her… He loved her, did he really love her? The more he thought about it, her smile shining through everything. She could make him smile not matter what, and she was the one person he could talk to all day without getting tired of hearing her voice. _Would he be able to tell her?_

After sitting in the waiting area for two hours a doctor came out to meet them, she told them that Riley had been moved to a room and will likely be in the hospital for a few days but she wasn't critical and that she had been lucky. The group moved towards the elevator with the doctor who had told them that they could only see her in small groups. The doctor was explaining that on top of the injuries Riley had sustained she was also suffering from exhaustion, so they had given her something so that she could get some rest. "Only two at a time," the doctor said before walking away.

As soon as the doctor turned the corner the all of the Matthews walked into the room leaving Lucas, Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle standing in the hallway. The group of friends decided that Maya should go first but Lucas asked to go last because he wanted to have the chance to stay with her once everyone was done. He wanted to tell Riley everything he was feeling even though she might not know he was there.

Josh was the first one to leave the room, his head was down as though he had failed his niece who he was trying to cheer up. Maya walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He looked down at her as though this is what he had been missing the entire time he had been in college.

"How is she?" Farkle asked.

Josh looked up from Maya, "Her leg is in a cast, and she has bruises and her wrist is sprained but the airbags from the car kept her head safe, most of the bruises are from the airbags because I have the same marks."

"What do we do?" Smackle asked.

"Just let her rest and get better I guess," Zay said.

When the rest of the Matthews family walked out they all looked deflated, "We're going to have to stay here in shifts," Cory said to the group. "After you guys see her my parents will take you back to the house so you can rest."

"No," Lucas said. "I'm staying."

"Lucas please just do what I'm asking."

"I'm not leaving her, just let me stay the first shift. I'll call and tell you if anything happens but please don't make me leave," Lucas said wanting to make sure that they wouldn't force him out of the hospital.

"Fine, I'll grab your bag and bring it here, but keep your phone on you at all times and we'll call you."

"Can I stay too?" Maya asked as they all sat down.

"Maya as much as I would love to leave you here, I want you to stay with me," Josh said to her. It was the first time he had made a move towards Maya because he feared losing her.

Maya looked at Josh as though he had given her a gift, for the first time she realized that he may have feelings for her, but she was conflicted because her best friend was lying in a hospital bed in the next room.

"We can take the second shift," he said to her. She nodded because it was the only compromise she could accept.

Everyone agreed who would be here at what time, but Lucas had decided that he wouldn't leave until he was sure that Riley was alright because he was afraid of losing his chance to tell her how he felt. He didn't want her to be sad anymore, he wanted that ray of golden sunshine to be herself again.

Maya walked into the room first and sat down in the chair that was next to Riley's bed and stared at her best friend laying there a tube in her hand and a machine telling her that Riley was still alive and well. Maya hadn't realized that Josh had followed her into the room instead she stared crying. She didn't know what to say except for sorry, but the words didn't come out as she sobbed at the thought that she had almost lost one of the most important people in her life.

Josh placed his one good hand on Maya's shoulder reassuring her that it was alright to cry, instead Maya looked up at Riley and said, "I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry for being selfish and making you go through this pain, I'm not even sure why it happened but I know that whatever I felt for Lucas isn't the same as what you feel for him… Lucas and I talked about it after we went on another date and I realized not long after you hung up on me that same night that the person I love is Josh."

Josh looked at Maya completely shocked by her confession, "Yes Josh I love you and you might not think that it's a god idea for us to be together because I'm three years younger but I can't help what I feel. That's what I learned from all of this."

Josh pulled Maya into his arm and hugged her. "When Riley told me that you liked Lucas I thought that I ruined the chance to be with you over something as selfish as a three-year age difference. Maya I probably fell in love with you all those years ago when I went to my brother's house for Christmas but all I thought was the age difference was a big factor for us so I pushed you away. I don't want to push you away anymore," he said as Maya held onto him.

They stood there in each other's arms but it didn't change the fact that Riley was laying there hurt because of something that Maya had caused. When the two of them walked out Zay, Farkle, and Smackle walked into the room. After five minutes they walked out of the room holding onto each other. Maya knew that they were also in shock over what was happening but they knew that they would all have to work together to make sure that their group of friends came back from this stronger than before.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confessions from the Heart

Chapter 5 – Confessions from the Heart

Once everyone left Lucas went into the room with his bag and pulled out the book he'd gotten earlier that night for Riley and put it on the bedside table. He couldn't say anything to her, he was afraid if he said something it would be the last thing she'd hear. Brushing her hair back and watching her sleep was the best thing he could think about doing. As he felt the softness of her hair in his fingers he let the tears fall down his face. He let the emotions he was feeling take over because he had never been so afraid about anything his entire life. The amount of what if's that ran through his mind made him realize that he needed to make sure that Riley knew that he loved her, that everyone loved her.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping away the tears. "I don't know why I listened to what you said about being my brother, I don't know why I listened to you… I was so stunned at that moment I didn't know what to do, and even when I should have realized that you were pushing me away I did what you wanted me to do. I always listen to you but I think you were wrong and I know you knew that you were wrong but you put everyone ahead of yourself…"

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath because he felt that if he didn't he would break down right in front of her. "Riles, sunshine… it's okay to be selfish sometimes, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for everyone at every moment of your life… I don't want to lose the happy person you are because you'd rather make everyone else happy."

He looked down at her face and placed a kiss to her lips like she was a sleeping princess, "Riley, I love you… I've only loved you since that moment you first fell on my lap on the subway, I didn't know it at the time but you had my heart from that moment. So please give me the chance to show you… let me show you how special you truly are."

Riley slept the whole time Lucas spoke but he had hoped that she had heard his words but he didn't know if she had. Lucas fell asleep while holding her hand. Sometime during the night he had let go of her, but his head as close to her head as he could have gotten without hurting her.

* * *

When Riley woke up the next morning she felt nothing but pain, her head was pounding and her leg hurt. She remembered the night before, the car hitting them as Josh drove through the intersection and being pulled out of the car, but she didn't remember anything after that. She also swore that she dreamt of Lucas kissing her and telling her that she was special.

"That had to be a dream," she said but when she looked over she saw Lucas fast asleep next to her. She lifted her hand and touched his hair to check if he was real and that she wasn't imagining him. "Oh…oh man it was real."

She didn't want to wake him up but she started running her fingers through his short blonde hair, she was wondering if he had really said what she heard while she was sleeping.

 _Did he really love her? What about Maya? How did he get here?_

She was constantly asking herself these questions when she heard his voice, "If you really wanted to touch my hair you could have asked a long time ago. I would have let you."

"I'm sorry," she automatically said.

"Don't be, I didn't mind it."

"Lucas… how did you get here?"

"We drove down last night with your parents."

"Who's we?"

"All of us Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle. Somethings happened last night and we decided we needed to clear the air on a lot of it."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Lucas looked up at her brown eyes, "We went to your house to pick you up for school yesterday, I knew that something was wrong because of the way your room looked, and how you hadn't said anything about leaving. I went out with Maya too," he said. Riley looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "The whole time I was with her all I could think about was you, Maya and I talked and she called you."

"I didn't want to talk to her… I feel so stupid."

"Well she also realized that she liked Josh, we all came down here to talk to you, and for Maya to talk to Josh… and for me to talk to you. I hated what happened in Texas between us and I will spend as much time as possible to change that memory. I want us to have nothing but happy memories from now on."

"I don't know what to say," Riley said. She knew she wasn't the same person she was before, something inside of her had changed. The fear and doubt would always be there but she did know one thing and that was that if she didn't have Lucas in her life she wouldn't be happy again for a long time. "Lucas, I know that what happened was well bad, I know that I've hurt myself more than anything."

"Riley don't push yourself away from us anymore," he said.

"I'll try, I really will but if you're there to help pull me back I think I would be able to get through this… I just need an anchor. Someone to keep me grounded."

"We will all try to keep you grounded."

Riley took a deep breath before asking him about the kiss, "Um… Lucas…Did you kiss me?"

"Yes," he said trying to hide his face.

"Lucas."

"Yes sunshine?"

"I love you too," she blurted out before covering her reddening face.

Lucas reached out and took her hand and held it as close to his heart as he could. The two of them sat there look into each other's eyes as their hearts raced. Lucas let go and handed Riley the book that he brought for her the night before.

"I was going to buy this for you before we left for Texas, but I didn't have enough money. The reason I got this for you is because of your love of the stars, and how when I look into your eyes it feels like the whole universe is there looking back at me. The endless possibilities of our lives and the hopes of the future is like the stardust in your eyes," Lucas said to her.

"Thank you," she said before kissing him on the cheek. They sat there looking at one another smiling like the whole universe was theirs for the taking. A moment later Riley's stomach grumbled, and she felt like the universe had betrayed her.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked her.

"That would be great," she smiled trying not to feel mortified over the sound of her stomach.

"I'll tell the doctor you're awake too," he said and she nodded as he walked out of the room.

Riley looked down at the book on the Hubble telescope and reached over to turn the pages with her other hand when she realized that her arm was in a brace from her wrist to her elbow. When she looked at the rest of her body she saw bruises and cuts everywhere but everything didn't look as bad as her leg which had a cast on it.

"Well this sucks," she said thinking about how hard it was going to be to get around for a while.

"What sucks?" Lucas said as he walked back into the room.

"Well my leg, my arm, everything that happened…Where's the doctor?"

"He'll be here soon and I called your parents and told them to bring some food for the both of us. And don't worry about your leg, you'll get through this and when you can walk again I'll take you to Coney Island and we can ride the Cyclone and eat hot dogs until we're sick to our stomach."

Riley laughed, "Okay."

The doctor walked in at that moment and asked Lucas to step out of the room so that she could start checking on her injuries.


	6. Chapter 6 - Relief

Chapter 6 – Relief

Maya sat in the living room talking to her friends about everything that had happened including why she had thought that she liked Lucas.

"Why it happened I don't know just yet, it could have happened because I have this urge to help Riley since she's always there for me and I got those feelings confused with whatever was happening in my own life. I'm sorry guys, I'm even more sorry to Riley and Lucas for putting them through all of this because… Well let's just say I messed up and move on," she said trying not to cry.

"Maya I think you should be telling Riley and Lucas this not us, we already knew that something wasn't right but we didn't want to butt in without figuring out a way for our friendships to survive," Farkle said as he sat down next to her. "We've known each other for so long I thought you would have noticed that your feelings were mixed up."

"This is somehow partially my fault and I know it," Josh said to the group. "If I hadn't pushed aside my feelings because of this stupid age different and had just stopped and thought about everything…" he sighed.

"I think we're all at fault for something in this whole mess," Zay said. "If I hadn't constantly pushed you in Lucas's face it wouldn't have hurt Riley. I feel responsible for that in a way."

Smackle looked up at the group, "I'm still learning about how to react to things in some normal ways but I probably shouldn't flirt with Lucas even though I wasn't doing it intentionally… I mean things just come out of my mouth and I can't stop them. I know that the one person for me is Farkle but I've never well… I've never had friends like you all so it's a little…"

"We understand Smackle," Zay said.

Farkle put his arm around his girlfriend, "You can be yourself no matter what as long as you're with me and you smile as bright as you have everything will be fine," he kissed her on the head and pulled her close.

"Why do I feel like a seventh wheel in this group," Zay said. "Everyone is with someone and I'm alone, geez I'm going to have to step up my game."

The group laughed at Zay's reaction to the fact that he was the last one standing. The laughing stopped when the phone rang in the next room. A few minutes later Topanga walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"That was Lucas," she said. "Riley's awake and she's hungry. I'm going to go make her some of her favorite things do you all want something?"

"We'll help if you want us too," Maya said.

"No it's okay, just get ready so we can all go see her once I'm done," she said as tears started to fall down her face.

The group got up and went to their rooms to get ready while Topanga cooked. Maya couldn't help but feel relieved that her best friend was awake but she was also scared that they wouldn't be as close as before. She knew that it was time to have the conversation she was dreading since she realized her feelings for Lucas weren't romantic.

* * *

Once the doctor had finished checking on her, Riley stared at the door waiting for Lucas to come back. Instead a nurse came in and checked on her vitals and on her leg. The doctor had told her that because of the injury she would have the cast until just before Christmas break. They also told her that she would have to stay at home for the first three weeks before being fitted for a new cast and a boot for her leg. She sighed loudly feeling defeated.

"Why the sigh?" Lucas asked when he walked back into the room.

"I won't be going to school for three weeks, and all I can think about is how behind I'm going to be and the hassle this is, but I'll have to live with it."

"You're not going to fall behind, you have me and your friends to help you and how can you fall behind with Farkle and Smackle around if anything you'll wish for a vacation," he said smiling at her.

"Oh god I don't think I would survive with them as teachers and my dad will be worse because he would insist on bringing his lessons to my bedroom, chalkboard and all."

The two of them started to laugh when someone knocked on the door.

"There's my girl," her mother said as she walked in. "Lucas can you give us a moment."

"Yes ma'am," he said before kissing Riley's head and walking out of the room.

Riley knew that she was going to get a lecture from her mother, "I'm sorry," she started to say when Topanga pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm a wreck so imagine how your father feels right now. He couldn't sleep at all last night, he kept calling me during the day because he was afraid something bad had happened and he couldn't do a thing."

"Sorry… I'm so so sorry, I didn't think about everyone else. I just… I just needed to get away."

"I know sweetie but next time call me, even if you don't want to tell your father because he would drag you home no matter what."

Riley nodded as her mother pulled her into a hug, "Sorry," she said again.

"Enough of that, I brought you some breakfast and some clothes for you to change into," her mother paused. "And Maya wants to talk to you, although your dad is more anxious to come in but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let me talk to dad first because if we make him wait he'll fake a heart attack and who knows what this hospital will do to him if he does."

Topanga laughed before she got up and pulled her husband through the door.

"My poor little girl," he said the moment he walked in through the door.

"Hi daddy," Riley said laughing.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Don't ever scare me like that again," he said.

"I won't, I'm sorry."

"Let me go get your brother," Topanga said as she walked out of the room.

"Riley, why did you leave? I know there was some problems over what happened in Texas, but since I wasn't there I didn't know the extent of it all but you should have talked to us."

"I know… I already know all of this but I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry, I really am."

Cory sat there watching his daughter cry knowing that so much had happened right under his nose and he wasn't able to do anything about it. "I feel like I failed you," he said.

"No you didn't, you are always there helping me it's just that there are somethings that are completely out of your hands. I love you daddy so don't worry."

"Stay strong Riley," he said as Topanga brought in her brother Auggie.

Together the Matthews family was complete and Riley felt as though she had the strength of those who loved her the most. After a few minutes of talking the doctor pulled her parents away to explain the extent of her injuries. Auggie followed them allowing Maya to walk into the room by herself.

"Hi," she said stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Hi Peaches," Riley said smiling at her best friend. "I heard someone confess their love to Josh last night… was that a dream?"

"Oh god Riley I'm sorry about everything that happened, everything from Texas to not realizing how much you were hurting. I feel like such a horrible friend and I know you would never for…"

"Maya stop, Lucas told me everything. I know that you were just confused and I should have confronted your feelings but, I… I don't know I guess it's a reflex for me, you know helping everybody. I just need to learn when to stop myself before it gets out of hand."

"Are we okay?"

"Ring power," Riley said smiling. "Except I don't have my ring, I think they took it off last night."

"We'll find it don't worry."

"Maya, you're my best friend in the whole world, without you I would probably be the weirdest girl in school. My dad would probably lock me up like I was the precious thing in the world, and I wouldn't get to know the world. I probably wouldn't have had the guts to even talk to boys let alone Lucas…" before she could finish Maya pulled her into a hug and the two friends began to cry.

This was the most honest conversation they had had in a long time and even though Riley knew they had a lot more to talk about the rest of the conversation would have to wait until she was out of the hospital. That's if Riley wanted to bring it up at all, at this point she just wanted it all to end and for them to move forward… together.

The rest of the day everyone she loved and cared about came in and out of the room. Zay brought some games for them to play, Farkle and Smackle talked about how they would help her with school. Josh made sure that they got to eat the ice cream that was spilt the night before and Maya drew pictures of all of them together so that Riley could have them hanging in her room when she got home. Lucas stayed beside her the whole time holding her hand and making sure that she had everything she needed. Her parents came in with food and movies for them to watch and Auggie talked to her about his childhood sweetheart Ava who he's been with since she could remember. Her grandparents brought cookies and some books and everyone except Lucas left around eight leaving them alone for the first time all day. Riley was exhausted so Lucas let her sleep and watched her breathe in and out. After a while he fell asleep next to her while holding her hand.


	7. Chapter 7 – Home Sweet (Boring) Home

Chapter 7 – Home Sweet (Boring) Home

Two weeks had passed since the accident and Riley had been confined to her room the whole time, the doctors told her to take it easy and that she wasn't allowed to go back to school for another week and she felt as though the walls were closing around her. It was early in the day but she couldn't sleep at all with her leg in that cast. She hadn't slept much since she was released from the hospital and she was getting irritated at everything because she was trapped at home. That morning her dad helped her onto the living room couch so that she could have a change of scenery but in the end it just made her angrier.

Riley knew that she wasn't angry but just bored, sitting at home all day with nothing to do because she did all of her homework when Farkle and Smackle were tutoring her. No one was home when she was sitting there waiting because everyone was at school or working. What she was feeling was lonely. She didn't want to tell everyone so instead she whined to Lucas about dumb things. She pulled to her phone to text him.

 **Riley** : Lucas I'm bored….😟

 **Lucas** : Sunshine I'll come see you after school. Just do the homework you got yesterday.

 **Riley** : I did it already

 **Lucas** : Riles how did you finish it already, Farkle gave you a week's worth of homework.

 **Riley** : Do you know how it is to sleep with this thing on my leg

 **Lucas** : Try to keep yourself busy, I'll bring some cake and ice cream later. We can watch a movie.

 **Riley** : Okay but I get to pick the movie.

 **Lucas** : Please not another Disney movie

 **Riley** : You don't get to make the decision, I do

 **Lucas** : That's the only thing I'm asking for

 **Riley** : Don't worry you'll love it.

Riley sighed and turned on the TV, cuddle bunnies was on so we started watching it thinking of Lucas coming over every day since they returned trying to keep her spirits up.

"What did I do to deserve him?" she said out loud. She knew that she shouldn't doubt their relationship but she was. Instead she would look at the book he gave her and wonder about why the universe looked so beautiful but they were stuck on a speck of a planet. She thought about Pluto out there alone and in the dark because he was so far from the sun.

* * *

"Was that Riley?" Zay asked as he and Lucas walked towards History class.

"Yeah, she's bored to death. She only has one more week before she's allowed out of that cast and into a boot but until then she's trapped. I think she's getting cabin fever from being stuck at home since she can't move around at all."

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day," Zay said laughing.

"See the day for what?" Maya said as she walked up to the guys.

"That Riley would have this boy so whipped that he would do anything for her like bring her cake and ice cream."

"Really Ranger Rick you're going to become the Ice Cream man for Riley?" Maya said as she joined Zay in mocking Lucas.

"You guys are funny, but if it was you stuck at home all day how would you react?"

The pair stopped laughing and thought about it seriously before Maya took out her phone and started playing the Mister Softee jingle from the ice cream trucks that came around during the summer.

"Can I have that as my ring tone for Lucas?" Zay said before cracking himself up.

Lucas shook his head and walked away from Maya and Zay before the two of them thought up another way to make fun of him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without much of a hassle for Riley, mainly because she couldn't really move around. After watching Cuddle Bunnies for the third straight hour she fell asleep as the music from the show lulled her into exhaustion. So when everyone she knew walked in through her front door they had all stayed quiet. Lucas motioned for them to go to the bay window so that they could all talk. He put the cake and ice cream they picked up on the way in the refrigerator and followed the Matthews and his friends to Riley's room.

"Friar why are we in my daughter's room?" Cory said as he sat down at the window.

"It's not bad, I just have an idea and I wanted to discuss it with you all before Riley wakes up," Lucas said as he stood at the door. Everyone looked at him as though he was going to ask for Riley's hand in marriage.

"Okay Ranger Rick what do you want?" Maya said as Josh climbed in through the bay window.

"Hey family, where's Riley?"

"She's asleep downstairs Josh. You came for dinner?" Topanga asked.

"No I just brought some stuff over for her to keep her from going crazy, but since you offered I will stay for dinner because I'm a college student and I'm sick of eating take out and the food from the dining hall is just gross."

Maya smiled at him and said, "Can I stay too?"

"Sure Maya I'll make enough for everyone. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound to everyone?"

"Yay," Auggie squealed and everyone shushed him.

"So why are we all here Lucas?" Zay said turning back to Lucas.

"I want to do something for Riley but I need everyone's help, especially Maya, Farkle, and Smackle," the three of them looked up as he said it. "I want to paint the stars on her ceiling, along with Pluto. I want it to be accurate too and I don't want to mess it up. I also want some of them to light up so that it would help her sleep at night, especially since she hasn't been sleeping a lot."

"How do you know she hasn't been sleeping a lot?" Farkle asked.

"She told me earlier but I already knew because whenever we're watching a movie together she would fall asleep. It could be the loudest movie in the world and she would just knock out."

"She can't sleep with that cast on her leg, since Riley usually sleeps on the side her cast is on I guess it's part of the reason why she's been having trouble," Maya said, partially angry that she didn't notice before. "So when do you want to do this?"

"That depends on how long it would take and who can distract her for the day, I already started getting the supplies but I just didn't know how to well do it without her knowing."

"How long were you thinking about doing this?" Maya asked curious about why Lucas had put so much thought into doing something so extraordinary.

"I had the thought after the first night she was home from the hospital, she kept looking at the book I gave her, I was hoping that looking at the stars on her ceiling would help her sleep better. I don't want one like the one you have at home Farkle, I just want something special for her."

"I understand, I can help with everything but we still need a distraction and something that would take her out of the house even if it was for the day which might be all we need if we work fast," Farkle said.

Lucas looked around the room at everyone before settling on Topanga. "How about a spa day?" he said to her.

"Just me and Riley?" she asked him and the whole group nodded as if agreeing this would be the best. "Fine but this better be a good spa because if we have to distract her for the day it would have to be for something good."

"I'll ask my mom about a good place to go to, she's always dragging my dad away to one so that he could learn to relax. It doesn't work for long because he's all business but it could work for Riley," Farkle said.

The group decided to do everything the next day, Farkle called his mother and she gave them the address to the spa she liked the most as well as full access to the whole place. The group decided to skip school the next day with Cory's permission so that they would be able to get everything done in time but they all had to complete extra homework from all of their teachers to make up for the lost day. Even though Lucas knew that Riley was going back to school the week after he knew that she wouldn't be able sleep even with a boot on her leg covering a new cast.

Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle all decided to leave and plan out how they would put everything together and also so they could but the rest of the supplies, he made she that Topanga would tell Riley about the cake and ice cream. Before he left he kissed Riley's forehead wishing her sweet dreams and promised himself that he wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Riley woke up to the smell of her mother cooking dinner, she wasn't sure how long she was asleep but she knew that she was hungry.

"Hey mom… when did you get home?" she asked.

"A while, you were sleeping when I walked in, Lucas came over and gave me a cake and some ice cream but he didn't want to wake you up so he left. Maya and Josh are staying for dinner though so they'll help keep you distracted for a while."

"But we were supposed to watch a movie together," Riley said feeling sad that she wasn't going to see him.

"Riley you'll see him tomorrow night."

"Okay I guess."

"Don't worry tomorrow you and I are having a mommy, daughter day. I'm taking you to the spa and we're going to get pampered. That way you won't be so mopey when you see him."

"Alright, at least I'll get out of the house for a couple of hours," she said smiling. "Can we stop by somewhere so I can pick something up?"

"What do you want to get?"

"Um well… there's this watch I saw online and the store that sells them in the city is in midtown um… I want to get Lucas a present since he's always bringing me something, plus there's this blue shirt that I saw with hints of green in it that would bring out the color of his eyes," she finished saying as her face turned bright red at the thought of buying something for Lucas to wear.

"You're so cute," her mother said sitting down next to her. "I'll get a wheelchair for you so that you can get around for the day, it won't be comfortable because your cast goes up to your mid-thigh but at least we can go do this before we get to the spa."

"Thanks mom," she said with a smile hoping that Lucas would like his present. It was something she had saved up her babysitting allowance for as well as the money she got for doing chores around the house but when everything had happened in Texas the money had stay untouched. Now that they were telling each other their feelings and they were getting closer she thought about the present again.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pluto

**Chapter 8** – Pluto

Lucas stood in Riley's bedroom with an arm full of tarps so that they could cover every inch of the room so that nothing would get ruined. It would take too long for them to take all the furniture out and get it all back into her room before she got back home so he picked up the tarps before he got to the Matthews house that morning.

"So where do we start?" Zay asked as he walked into the room.

"Let's start by covering everything up, when Farkle and Smackle get here we'll start on the lights, and Maya is coming over with Josh around noon to start on the painting."

"How long do we have to finish all of this anyway?"

"Mrs. Matthews said she was going to try and keep them out until 8 tonight so let's hope we can finish by then."

"Let's start then," Zay said grabbing one of the large black tarps and putting it over Riley's bed. Lucas started on the other side of the room leaving the door opened so that they could grab any of the supplies from the hallway.

As they finished covering every inch of the room Farkle walked in with a roll of papers Smackle behind him with her laptop.

"So let's get started already," she said. "I'm missing school for the first time in my life to do this and I would like to finish on time."

"You heard my girlfriend let's do this," Farkle said as he spread the plans on Riley's bed.

The group discussed how they were going to put up the lights when Farkle brought out a bunch of LED lights.

"Farkle what are those?" Lucas asked.

"I figured that we can't really make a bunch of holes in the ceiling because we can't run the wires through without causing major damage, so Smackle and I spent most of the night making these little lights."

"Yeah they're operated by a light switch we're going to put on Riley's nightstand next to her lamp but they're completely environmentally friendly and all we have to do is use this special adhesive to put them on the ceiling," she said as she grabbed the lights and showed them how they work. "Once Maya finishes painting the ceiling we just put them in their designated places and that's it."

"I don't ever want to mess with these two I swear they can invent something that would blow up the world," Zay said looking from the two geniuses to his best friend.

Lucas laughed at them before saying, "Okay so for now grab the black paint and let's get to this. Maya will be here soon and I would like the paint to dry enough for her to start."

The four of them brought in some ladders and painter's tape and started covering the edges so that it wouldn't ruin the rest of the room. As they finished Zay grabbed the black paint that they had picked up the day before and started pouring it into the pans. Lucas wondered if this was a good idea because he was afraid of messing any part of Riley's room but as the ceiling was painted completely black he realized that he couldn't wait to see the look on Riley's face when everything was finished.

Maya and Josh arrived an hour after they had started with bags of tacos from Maya's favorite place Paco's Tacos. The group dug in as Maya started bringing in several buckets of paints that were labeled by Farkle as what each part was supposed to look like. He had given her a large rolled blueprint that turned out to be several pages long and explained each part to her and how it would go from one panel to the next. When they all finished eating Josh kicked them out of the room while Maya painted the room, he had stayed with her to help but knew that they just had to let her do her thing. Smackle and Farkle worked on the kitchen table making sure the lights were ready when Maya was done. Lucas and Zay started baking cookies and prepping dinner for when the Matthews all arrived so that they would have a small party to raise up Riley's spirits.

* * *

Riley sat in the wheel chair waiting for the woman behind the watch counter to come back with the watch she had picked out for Lucas.

"Riley do you want to get something for the rest of your friends since they've been there for you since all this happened?" her mother suggested and Riley smiled.

"That's a great idea mom… but I don't have a lot of money. I can't babysit while I'm stuck like this and I can't get a part-time job either," she said feeling guilty that she was going to buy Lucas a present and nothing for the rest of her friends.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you," Topanga said.

"Okay shoot," Riley looked up hopefully at her mother.

"I'll give you the money to you for the stuff I was going to buy you for Christmas so you can buy your friends each a thank you gift, but you won't get anything for Christmas this year."

"That's okay with me, as long as I have my friends and my family I'm happy. Plus, I wasn't a very good girl this year so I would rather make it up to them over getting something for myself."

"Aww my baby is so adorable," Topanga said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Where should we get their presents, we have all day for our little mommy daughter outing so think about what you would want to get them."

"Oh there's a thrift shop that sells some used stuff can we go there to look."

"Sure let's go when we're finished getting the watch."

The two of them went to several stores picking out presents for her friends, a used bass guitar for Zay so that he could learn how to play like he had always wanted it was cheap but for his first bass guitar it was a good deal. For Maya she got a charm bracelet with a locket as the only charm so that she could put a picture of her and Josh as well as a large sketchbook for her to draw in. For Smackle she brought a graphic shirt with Einstein on it along with a charm bracelet with a small microscope, Farkle got a matching Einstein shirt and a leather notebook so that he could write down his plans for world domination. For Josh a picture frame with a picture of him and Riley from when they were little so that he knew they would always be there for one another as well as a shirt for when he took Maya out on their first official date since she knew Maya's favorite color was yellow she got him a pale yellow dress shirt. Lastly she snuck away to get gift for her mom and dad which was a matching necklace with a small jungle gym charm because of their stories from when she was growing up. For Auggie she picked up a video game that they could play together about pirates so that they would always have something to do together.

When they were done shopping Riley was ready for their trip to the spa. The two of them got their nails done as well as facials which were nice since it gave Riley the chance to hang out with her mother and talk about what they were going to do over the holidays. Riley fell asleep when Topanga went to have a message because she was tired from the long day, but she was happy about everything.

* * *

"How long do we have?" Lucas asked as he finished up in the kitchen. Cory and Auggie arrived afterschool to a full house being decorated for a small party.

"Not long, is Maya done?" Cory asked but didn't try going to his daughter's room. Maya had yelled at them every time they tried to go inside. Only Farkle and Smackle had been allowed inside so the rest of the men stayed in the kitchen getting the party ready. When Cory's phone rang he looked up at the group worried before answering. "Hey Topanga how long until my two girls get home?"

"We'll be there in half an hour, and Cory when we get here I need your help with Riley okay. If Lucas is there can you tell him to help as well, she fell asleep a while ago and I don't want to wake her up."

"Okay," Cory said before hanging up and looking around worried. "Maya are you done?"

"Yeah we finished the painting a while ago we were just finishing up the lights why?" she said as she walked into the kitchen covered in paint, Josh, Smackle, and Farkle not far behind her.

"Go get ready they'll be here in half an hour," Cory said.

"You mean an hour," she said.

"Half an hour Maya," Zay said.

"I don't get it," she said before going back upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Everyone try to get washed up so that you all don't smell like paint or food," he said to the group.

Lucas had wondered why Maya had told them the day before to remember to bring a change of clothes but now he was glad that he listened. The girls went into the bathroom first and came out as fast as they could. The guys had to share the other bathroom and it took up a long time because there was four of them. By the time they all finished Cory had dragged him downstairs to help the bring Riley upstairs. Topanga had just parked the car when the two of them walked out the front door.

"Hey Lucas, can you take Riley upstairs while Cory and I bring up the shopping bags," Topanga said to him.

"Okay Mrs. Matthews," he said as he opened the door to wake up a sleeping Riley. "Hey sunshine time to wake up."

"Lucas where did you come from," she said trying to wake up from her nap.

"I'm here to be your knight in shining armor and to carry you away like the princess you are," he smiled at her.

"Okay," she said and reached out to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up. She breathed in his scent, he smelled like nature and cinnamon. "You smell like cookies… I want to eat you up."

"Wait what?" he said in shock over what she had whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, my mind is in the gutter…. But seriously you smell like cinnamon cookies."

"Oh Zay's grandmother's in town and I went over there earlier and she was baking. I brought over some cookies for you to have," he said trying to hide the fact that he spent most of the day cooking food and baking.

He walked into the apartment to their waiting friends and family, Riley was surprised to see them all standing there. She suddenly smelled food and looked at Lucas.

"Surprise," he said. "We felt bad that you were stuck at home all day so we planned the whole day out so that you and your mom would go to the spa."

"Yeah my mom recommended the spa because she is an investor there," Farkle said smiling at Riley.

"You guys," she said as she started to cry into Lucas's shirt. He hadn't put her down just yet because he wanted to hold onto her as long as he could. Her parents walked in with the bags from their shopping trip and smiled at their daughter.

"There's one more surprise Riles," Maya said smiling from across the room. "Come on let's show it to her."

The group walked up to Riley's room and stood outside smiling as Maya opened the door and Lucas walked in with Riley in his arms. They all looked up at her ceiling covered in stars and Pluto with the imprint of his heart on the side.

"What…. how…. What is this?" she stammered.

"We know that you can't sleep most nights because of the cast on your leg," Maya said.

"So we all got together with some plans and worked hard all day to put this together for you," Farkle smiled.

"It was Lucas's idea," Smackle blurted out.

The whole room started laughing but Riley looked at Lucas and kissed him on the lips. "I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"Nah you're just lucky that I like to spoil you," he said.

"Okay now for the big reveal," Farkle said. "Okay Riles next to your lamp we put this switch so that when you turn off the lights and press this switch," he said as the lights went out and the ceiling began to twinkle.

"I have the universe on my ceiling and it's twinkling at me," she smiled. Pluto glowed in the corner so that it wasn't too bright but illuminated the ceiling enough to see it.

"Smackle and I worked on the lighting," Farkle said.

"Yeah we've been experimenting on lighting that would be eco-friendly and you are the first to get the finished product, we could have given it to the state department but we gave it to you," Smackle said. Riley laughed because Smackle would still be the same person no matter what change and that made her happy.

"Don't ever change Smackle," she said but Smackle looked over at her confused.

"Okay let's go eat," Zay said.

The group began to walk out but Lucas stayed there for a moment and looked at Riley in the lights of the universe around Pluto.

"Riley," he said.

"Yeah Lucas."

"I did this because I believe in us in the same way you believe in Pluto."

"This is the greatest gift you could have given me Lucas," she said and kissed his nose, then his cheeks, and lastly his lips. "I love you like I love Pluto, you're my Pluto."

"And you're my sunshine."

He walked back downstairs with Riley in his arms, he didn't feel tired from carrying her around. When they reached the kitchen he settled her down on the couch and put her leg on a pillow. Everyone around them was eating and talking, Riley smiled knowing that she was surrounded by people she loved. As the night winded down Riley asked her mother to help her with the gifts before they all left.

"Okay everyone gather around Riley has something to say," her mother said with a smile.

As all the people looked over Riley smiled and said, "I wanted to find my own way of thanking you all for being there for me especially after everything that has happened. So I brought you all presents when we were out."

"Riles you didn't have to," Maya said but Riley shook her head.

"I wanted to," she smiled at her best friend. "Okay, Zay this big one is for you."

"Riley you didn't have to… wait is that what I think it is?" he opened the case and looked at the bass guitar. "This is too much," he said astonished.

"It's used so it didn't cost a lot but I know how much you love music so I thought it would be good for you to learn."

"Thanks," he said trying not to cry. He gave Riley a quick hug and then looked at the bass with a new appreciation.

"Okay um… This one is for Farkle and this one is for Smackle."

The couple looked at each other afraid before pulling out their matching shirts. Farkle laughed and Smackle smiled, they both found their extra gifts.

"A notebook?" Farkle said.

"It might come in handy, it's leather bound so it will last for a good while."

Smackle pulled out the bracelet. "Oh Riley this is too much," she said.

"I wanted you to have something that would match with Maya and I, although now that I think about it I didn't get myself one."

"Oh don't worry Riley I got you one," her mother said pulling out a box with the same bracelet that she had picked for Maya and Smackle.

"Mom you didn't have too."

"I wanted to."

"Okay," Riley said trying not to cry. "Maya here's yours, you already know there's a bracelet but there's also a…"

"Wow this sketchbook is huge," Maya said smiling.

"Well I'm guessing you spent most of the day painting Pluto on my ceiling, so you need another canvas, although its small, to continue to create amazing pictures."

"Aww Riles, I'm going to cry."

"Please don't, I don't want to cry," Riley said as her best friend hugged her. "Okay, Josh this is yours."

"Riley I'm your Uncle you don't have to give me anything."

"Well half of your gift is partly for Maya's sake."

"What do you mean," he looked inside the bag and pulled out the shirt.

"It's for your first official date, I know you haven't gone on one yet but I thought it would look nice with a dress Maya has in her closet."

Josh and Maya both blushed and looked at each other, when Josh looked in the bag he noticed the picture frame and pulled it out to see a picture from Riley's 3rd birthday.

"It was the first time you helped me, and you keep helping me so I thought it would be nice to have a reminder of how kind you are."

"Thanks niece," he said hugging her.

"No problem," she said. "Okay."

"Riley what is this bag?" her mother said handing her a small bag.

"That's for you and dad," she said. Her parents looked over at each other surprised before pulling out the matching necklaces. "You always told me about the jungle gym so it was fitting that where you started is always near your heart."

"Oh Riley," her mother said trying to wipe away her tears. "It's beautiful."

"We have a wonderful thoughtful little girl," her father said.

"What about this one," her mother said trying not to cry.

"Oh that's for Auggie," she said as her brother stepped forward. "You remember when I babysat you for the first time and we played pirates. Well I got you this game so that we can play all the time."

"Together?" he said. Riley nodded and hugged her brother.

The room was silent because Lucas was the last one left. "Um…Lucas…" she started trying to say but her heart hammered in her chest. "I don't know how this will match what you just gave me but here is your present." Lucas took the gift and pulled out the shirt that she had picked out, "I thought that it would match your eyes," she said as she felt her skin become hot.

"Thanks Riley," he said as he pulled it out and noticed the box at the bottom. He pulled it out and opened it revealing the watch.

"Wow Ranger Rick," Maya said.

"Um, I remembered that your last one broke, and I was saving up to get you a new one but well…" she stopped not wanting to bring up Texas or anything else that had happened. She also remembered that he had saved up to buy her the book he'd given her. "It's my thank you," she finally said.

Lucas stood there for a moment and looked at the watch, it was different than the one he had before but it was also classic. He walked over to her and pulled her close kissing her on the lips in front of everyone.

"I love it," he said.

"I love you," she told him holding onto his hands.


	9. Side Story – Isadora and Farkle's date

Every once and a while you'll see these chapters, for the other couples in the group. Smarkle, Joshaya etc. Side Story – Isadora and Farkle's date night

Isadora sat in her boyfriend's room wondering why they didn't act like Riley and Lucas did even though they had been together longer. She knew that Farkle was taking it slow with her but felt weird that they hadn't progressed as fast as their friend's relationship had.

"Honeybuckets, let's go do something, I've learned recently that we need to do things that aren't science related," Isadora said to Farkle.

"Did you learn this from Riley and Lucas?" Farkle smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yes, and since we have been together longer than they have I feel like I've been missing something."

"Isadora, I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"It doesn't have to be intense maybe something that could be classified as a normal date between two teenagers."

Farkle smiled at his girlfriend. "Let's go to the movies, and then we'll go to the Strand and see if they have any good science books on sale, or we can go to Barnes and Noble which ever one we decide."

Isadora smiled at Farkle trying to not feel awkward while doing it, she was trying a lot of things since she started dating Farkle. She was more comfortable hugging him and talking to him but they haven't kissed yet and she knew that normal couples kissed. _Maybe tonight._

The couple got into a cab and went to the movie theater on 14th street since it was close to home and there were a lot of stores in Union Square for them to browse through. They decided on watching a new science fiction movie that had just come out, since they loved science they wanted to see if the movie stayed true to what they loved.

"What kind of snacks do you want?" Farkle asked as they waiting on line for the concessions stand. He knew she wanted this to be a normal date so he tried his best although he didn't know what a normal date was.

"Popcorn, and raisinets please, oh and a blue raspberry slurpee, get one that's big enough for us to share," she said trying to hide the blush that creeped up her neck. _I can do this; I can be a normal girl on a normal date._

"Okay," he said feeling his face flush. This was new to the both of them, he'd always acted like he loved Riley and Maya but this was a different feeling.

Once inside of the theater Farkle brought them to a set of seats near the middle but Isadora shook her head and pointed towards the balcony seats on the second floor. The second floor was nearly empty except for a few people so they sat in the middle of the second row. The two of them smiled awkwardly at one another at they put their drink down and settled into their seats.

Twenty minutes into the movie Farkle turned to her and said, "I already know that this movie will end badly, it's not even realistic."

Isadora smiled at him, "You know that the amount of fallacies that I've seen so far make this movie fall apart at the seams."

The two of them spent the whole time talking about what was wrong with the movie and eating their snacks that they automatically fell into a comfortable rhythm. When they had finished their popcorn and their drink Farkle put them together and set them on the floor. For the first time that night he pulled up the arm rest and put his arm around Isadora's shoulders. At first they fell into an awkward silence but she relaxed into his arm and they continued to watch the movie in each other's arms.

For the first time since they started dating Farkle wanted to kiss his girlfriend, but since he had been scared the whole time they had been together he never got around to it. He was scared of pushing her away because he wanted to be near her. His heart pounded in his chest as he debated how to go about kissing her, before he knew it the credits of the movie started to roll and he knew he had run out of time.

"This was nice," Isadora said as she tried to get up.

 _It's now or never_ , he thought. Before she walked away he put his hands on her face and pressed his lips against hers. Instead of pulling away she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they pulled away she smiled at him.

"Finally I was wondering when you were going to kiss me, I mean we've been going out for so long I thought that there was something wrong with me," she said as she smiled.

"Did you like it?" he said knowing that it was their first kiss, not only as a couple but in their lives.

"Yes, but even if I didn't we could always work on making it better. Farkle I like you, and no matter what this feeling is I don't think I could ever stop liking you. I don't understand feelings very well but I'm trying."

"We can practice, and we'll go on normal dates as well as our own special kind of dates."

"How are they special?"

"We could go to the Smithsonian or watch NASA launch a rocket into space… things like that. We don't have to be like everyone else, we just need to be ourselves."

"Okay," she said as they walked out into the November air holding each other's hands. "But just so you know, I kind of like the so called normal dates if it means we point out everything wrong with a movie. As long as we're together."

"That's fine with me too. So where to next?"

"How about we go to the Panera across the park and get some food, and then go to Barnes and Noble and browse for some books," she said as she smiled at her boyfriend. She was becoming more and more comfortable with her relationship and hoped that they would kiss more in the future.


	10. Chapter 9 - Back to School

Chapter 9 – Back to School

Riley and her mother went to the doctor early in the morning so that Topanga could make it to court later that morning. Riley was getting a shorter cast and a boot so that she could get around easier. When they were done Topanga drove to Abigail Adams High School so that Riley could get to school.

"You know sweetie you don't have to go back to school today, you could stay home and rest for an extra day," Topanga said to her daughter.

"No mom I need to go back, if I spend another day locked away in that house I'm going to become a feral creature. I just need a little bit of normal. I have my boot and my crutch and my books, and I'm ready to go to class. Even though my first class is dad's history class but I'll be happy just sitting there and not the couch or my bed."

"Alright, just make sure you go to the office and give them the note from the doctor so that you can get the elevator key."

"Will do, Thanks for the ride mom," Riley said and pulled her mother into a hug.

Riley stepped out of the car trying to balance herself for the first time on the crutch, the doctor only gave her one because he didn't want her to rely on using it for too long, she was only supposed to use it for the next week and afterwards she would have to hobble around until they took the cast off her leg. As clumsy as she was she knew that this was going to be a disaster from the moment she started to climb the stairs one by one. Thankfully the office was not far from the front doors of the school so she didn't have to walk too long before she got the elevator key. The first period was going to end soon so she made her way towards her locker so that she could put her backpack inside.

"How am I going to get around," she said to herself as she reached the elevator that would take her to her locker by the hole. She remembered when the seniors had put them inside when she was a freshman and now she was close to graduating too.

The bell rang as she got towards her locker, "Just in time," she said thankfully since she was able to avoid the rush of people trying to get to their next class.

"Ugh, you're back, I was hoping you would stay away for the rest of the year," a voice said from behind her. Riley knew that it was Missy but she didn't turn around to acknowledge the girl who has been relentlessly bullying her since middle school. "Just so you know Lucas is mine now that your little gal pal is dating that Josh guy, so don't even think of going near him."

That made Riley turn around and look at Missy's smug face, "Oh didn't you get the memo?" Riley said smiling at Missy. "Lucas is my boyfriend, so you stay away from him."

"That's bull, he hasn't said anything about dating anyone ever since I found out him and Maya broke up."

"Just ask him yourself, considering I'm sure that you're the last person he would talk too."

"I will," she said before storming off.

Riley knew that she shouldn't antagonize Missy but after everything that had happened and the fact that she had been stuck at home for nearly a month she just couldn't handle being bullied again. As the late bell rung Riley began her hobble towards her father's classroom, when she walked in the whole room went silent and her friends looked up at her.

"Hi," she said trying to smile. "Surprise."

"Riles finally I don't think I can handle another day without you," Maya said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey sunshine," Lucas said helping pry Maya off. "Need help with your books?"

"Yes please," she said as he took her books from her hand and placing them on her desk at the front of the class.

"It's good to see you up and about Miss Matthews, now that everyone is settled let's get started with our unit on World War II. It was a war unlike any other, one that would place the entire world in conflict. But it was also one that would bring together the world's strongest nations to battle against one regime."

History class went by smoothly and when the bell rang Lucas and Maya automatically moved to help Riley out of the room, Lucas was in her next class so he was going to help her get there.

"This is not fun," she said as she hobbled through the hallway. "There's too many people here."

"Well that's a New York City school for you, it's overcrowded just like the city but we're going to help you no matter what," Maya said.

"So are we going to Topanga's to study after school?" Farkle asked following behind them.

"Yes please I want a bulochki, and I um don't want to go home for a while. I was trapped inside for too long. Although I do have sweet dreams now thanks to you all but I also want to walk around or at least hobble for a while."

"Alright Riles we'll go and study and try to keep you from going home for as long as we can, well at least until before dinner because you should probably be home for dinner, by the way I'm coming over tonight," Maya said but Riley knew it was because Josh was going to have dinner with them.

"Okay Peaches," Riley said smiling at her best friend.

Riley hobbled throughout the school for the rest of the day and it had taken a toll on her by the time the last bell had rung. She was tired from trying to walk around and she knew that she should just go home but she wanted just a little more time with her friends. As she went to her locker to get her backpack and her coat she heard Missy talking to a bunch of girls behind her.

"I don't need this now," she said to herself. Riley knew that there was only so much of Missy Bradford that she could take in one day.

"Oh my god, can you believe how needy she is. I bet that thing on her leg is fake just to get sympathy from other people. I just hope they can see how fake she is before she drags them down," Missy said to her group of friends making sure that Riley would hear her.

 _I will not let her get to me, I'll be fine_ , she thought to herself as she put her coat on.

"Hello my daughter," her father said from behind her.

"Hey dad, um is it okay to go to the bakery with everyone today?" she asked him knowing that she should have brought it up earlier in the day.

"Yes as long as you're home by six for dinner, just don't overdo it please."

"I'll try my best, plus I heard that my history teacher is going to give a test on World War II so I need to study," she smiled at her dad.

"It won't be too hard as long as you study, I'll pick you up if you want me to."

"Yeah that would be nice, plus that means Maya and I wouldn't have to walk home."

"Okay be ready at a quarter to six."

"Yes dad," she said as he walked away.

Riley went to the elevator to get to the front so that she could meet her friends on the first floor. The school secretary had told her that she wasn't allow to ride the elevator with any other student, it was a privilege that was given to a few people in the school. When she hobbled off the elevator she noticed Missy throwing herself onto of Lucas. When Missy saw Riley she smiled.

"Oh Lucas you're so wild," Missy said but Lucas just looked at her confused.

"Missy get the hell off of him you're degrading yourself," Riley said infuriated at her. She knew that Lucas wouldn't do a thing, but he also wouldn't hurt a girl by tossing her aside so he had stood there frozen in shock.

"What do you mean? He wants me don't you Lucas?"

"I certainly do not Missy but since you threw yourself at me I didn't know how to handle pushing you aside without too much force. Riley's right what you're doing is degrading, why are you like this."

"Because it's supposed to be my turn, I've waited for you since middle school but every time I got close that freaking tramp got in the way, why can't we be together now."

"Because he doesn't like you Missy, he likes me, he's always liked me, and who are you calling a tramp?" Riley was too pissed at Missy for doing what she was doing but she was also pissed that Missy was spreading around rumors about Riley.

"Screw you," Missy said before storming off.

"Riley I'm sorry she just threw herself at me, she almost kissed me but my reflexes were quick on that one," Lucas said as he walked towards her.

"Lucas it's okay, she's already started a smear campaign against me today so I knew she was going to try something with you. I'm just afraid of what she was going to do if she doesn't get her way."

"So am I, for now let's just get to Topanga's and study since we have a test this week. We'll figure out the rest as it comes along."

"Okay," she said as they walked out of the school. "One thing at a time."


	11. Chapter 10 - Charlie Gardner

Chapter 10 – Charlie Gardner

The next day at school Riley felt more comfortable getting around, she took a hobo bag from her room so that she would be able to carry her books around between classes. She didn't want to rely on her friends to get around since they didn't have all of the same classes together, but after the first two classes she wanted to talk to someone because she had the sudden feeling that someone was watching her every time she was alone in the hallway.

 _It's all in my head_ , she thought to herself. It's a high school there's hundreds of people around her who would want to watch me hobble around.

After her father's class she walked with her friends to their next class but the feeling that someone was watching her didn't stop. Every once and a while she would look around to see if it was Missy trying to freak her out but she hadn't seen Missy at all.

"Riles are you okay?" Maya asked as they sat down during science.

"Yeah, I think I'm just being a bit paranoid. I could swear someone is watching me except when I look around no one is even looking at me," she said confiding in her friend. "It could be nothing, please don't tell anyone."

"For all you know it's just Missy plotting against you," Maya said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right. Please don't tell Lucas I think for now it would be good to just brush it off. Plus, I already have enough problems trying to get through each day."

Maya nodded as the teacher started talking about their assignment, but by the time Lunch came around Riley was starting to freak out. She told her friends that she would meet them in the lunch room because she had to take the elevator.

"Hey Riley," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" she said trying to smile even though she was feeling creeped out at the moment.

"I'm good, I'm sorry about your leg. I was wondering why you hadn't been in school for a while. How did it happen?"

"Oh… um, it was a car accident. You know wrong place at the wrong time," she said talking about the accident for the first time since it happened. Everyone she loved knew about what had happened since they had all been in Philadelphia when she was taken to the hospital.

"Um Riley, I actually came over to see if you wanted to go on another date… I was going to ask you earlier today but I was a bit nervous," he said.

 _Could Charlie be the reason she felt like someone was watching her?_ She wondered, but knew that he wouldn't be lurking around. _Would he?_

"Charlie I think you're great and all but… um… I'm with Lucas now so I don't think it would be a good idea."

"So Friar finally got to you," he said. Riley noticed that Charlie had balled up his fist. "I thought that was just a rumor going around school."

"Yeah it happened about a month ago, the accident and all kept me from coming to school so no one really knew."

"He's not good for you, you know that right? He's probably only with you out of pity because of your injury."

"I'll take that into consideration Charlie," she said. _No I won't_. "For now I need to get to lunch."

"Riley just think about it, he could have any girl in this school, hell he was with Maya your best friend. Why would he want to be with you? I care more about you than he does."

 _Creep Alert! Creep Alert!,_ screamed out in her head. "Charlie listen Lucas cares about me, I've loved him for a long time and I know he loves me so whatever you think about my relationship with my boyfriend I don't care, so please keep your opinions to yourself."

As she closed her locker Charlie's hands trapped her against the cold metal doors. She dropped her books on the floor trying to find a way out of being trapped. "I'm not going to let you go Riley, we're perfect for each other," he said as he leaned in close to kiss her.

 _No no no no no no_ , she screamed in her head.

"You're going to back away from my girl Gardner, if you know what's good for you," Lucas's voice said.

"Oh thank god," Riley said as relief washed over her.

"Make me Friar," Charlie said.

Riley didn't want Lucas fighting with anyone she was afraid of what would happen if he got caught. Lucas pulled Charlie away from the lockers but before he could throw the first punch Riley put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it Lucas," she pleaded with her eyes hoping that he would pull back. The rest of her friends reached them just as Lucas stepped away.

"Okay sunshine," he said as he stepped back from Charlie. "Let's get to lunch, I'll carry you there so you wouldn't have to wait for the elevator."

"Okay," she said smiling at him. She knew that he would do anything to protect her but she also knew that he needed to graduate she didn't want this to affect their chances at scholarships. Riley wanted to protect Lucas' dream of being a veterinarian more than anything.

Just as they started to pick up her stuff Charlie swung and punched Lucas in the face but before Lucas could take a swing at him a teacher yelled from behind them. "What is going on here?"

"Sir, Gardner just punched Lucas here because Gardner didn't like the fact that Lucas and Riley are dating," Smackle said with a straight face pointing out just the facts.

"Is that true?" he asked and the group nodded. Riley noticed that Lucas had a cut on his face from Charlie's ring. Her first reaction was to take a tissue from her bag and put it on his face. "Considering Mr. Friar is the only one with an injury I'll take your word for it, now come with me to the Principal's office you three, the rest of you go back to lunch."

Riley and Lucas told the Principal their story and because of their records as students he believed them, also because the Principal knew Riley's father and that he had vouched for the two of them. Charlie received a four-day suspension from school and a note on his record so that if it ever happened again he would be expelled from school. By the time it was over they were walking to their last class hungry because they had missed lunch.

"I want a cheeseburger," Riley said. "Daddy do I have to go to class, I'm so hungry."

"Yes sweetheart you have to go to class," Cory said. Riley grumbled at not being able to eat something.

"I'll take you out to Around the Clock and we can have burgers," Lucas said as they walked into their last class of the day.

"Oh, they have the best burgers there," she said smiling. "Daddy can I go?"

"Yes you can just make sure you're home by eight because I don't want you to stay out too late, Mr. Friar please take her to class."

"Yes sir," Lucas said as he walked with Riley to class, holding onto her free hand.

Once they reached the classroom all of their friends crowded around them asking questions about what had happened but the teacher had walked in before Riley could say anything. Once school was over they all took the crosstown bus towards the East Village so that they could go to Around the Clock and talk. Maya called Josh to join them since the Resturant was near the NYU campus. Once they were there Riley told them about how Charlie had cornered her and what he had said before they all showed up.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked Lucas once she was done telling the story.

"I was waiting for you by the elevator but you never showed up, I asked Zay if you were in the cafeteria but he said no so I knew that something was wrong," he said as he pulled her close.

"I swear if I was there I would have kicked his ass," Josh said looking at his niece. "Seriously Riley isn't this also the same guy you went out on a date with?"

"Yeah he's been after her for a while now," Maya said. "I feel guilty about this like it's my fault since I got between you and Lucas."

"Maya don't worry, I'm pretty sure that he was like that long before today. I'm just so used to trying to see the good in everyone that I might have missed the bad in one person."

"Aww Riles, I love you," Maya said pulling Riley into a hug.

"So what now?" Farkle asked. "He only got suspended but what if he tries something again. I'm worried about what he would do if he actually got Riley alone."

"Don't worry Farkle, I'll be more careful. If I have to I'll buy pepper spray or something and carry it around…" she stopped trying to forget how close Charlie had been when he started to talk about her being with him. "I'll kick him in the nuts if I have too," she started crying.

"Don't worry Riley we're here for you," Lucas said trying to calm her down. "Don't cry, I've always thought he was some kind of creep the way he lurked around you I guess this is also my fault."

"No, it's nobody's fault except for Charlie's," she said wiping away the tears. "How about we talk about something else," she said diverting the attention away from what had happened. "Between this and Missy yesterday I don't think I want to think about bullies and idiot boys."

"How about food, we can talk about food," Zay said.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, everyone telling stories about what their teachers were doing or where they're going to go to school after graduation. Riley didn't want to think about what had happened but it was still in her mind and she knew that Lucas was worried because he held onto her even then they needed both hands to eat their food.


	12. Chapter 11 – Happy Birthday Riley

**Chapter 11** – Happy Birthday Riley

Riley sat at the bay window thinking about the last three weeks, Missy had been strangely quiet and Charlie kept his distance but every once and a while a note showed up in her locker. Her cast was coming off in the morning and she was glad that she had the day off because she wanted to wash her leg so bad.

"Knock knock," someone said from the other side of the window.

"Peaches hello," Riley said to her best friend.

"Hey Riles, why are you sitting there."

"I'm just thinking about something silly," she said smiling at her friend.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to shave my leg so bad but I have to wait until tomorrow, do you know how fast your hair grows when it's covered in something. It itches so bad Maya and I don't want to scratch it anymore I just want to wash it and soak it in lavender so it smells nice."

"I'm guessing you're tired of wearing that thing on your leg, and it's understandable so I hope you get your wish but remember that tomorrow night we're going out for your birthday."

"Yes Peaches, so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but wear flats because I don't know if I trust you in anything else right now. I don't want to end up in the hospital with you again."

"I will Maya, now help me pick an outfit because I don't know where I'm going so I need to at least know what I'm wearing."

"Alright," Maya said smiling.

They worked on their outfits for most of the afternoon and ate dinner in Riley's room talking about what it was going to be like going to college soon. Riley had only applied to a few schools for early admissions but only two of them were the same schools as her friends and she didn't want to step away from them. Maya was trying to get into NYU so she could be with Josh but he was graduating a year after she started so she wasn't sure if she was going there. They had all applied to Pennbrook which was her parent's alma mater because Riley thought it would be nice to see where her parents went to school. Once Maya left all Riley could do was stare at Pluto on her ceiling always looking over her, his heart was hers it was the belief that she would be able to go forward with her life with everyone she loved around her.

That night she dreamt of sunshine and rainbows because she knew that she was truly loved by her friends and family.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Riley," her brother Auggie said as he jumped on her bed. At eleven he was taller than she was but she was glad because she knew that when she left someone was going to have to take care of the house.

"Thanks Augs, now get off of me because you're crushing me," she said laughing.

"So what are you doing today? Other than getting your cast taken off?"

"Maya wants to take me out tonight but how about we hang out for a while today and have breakfast while watching a really bad movie."

"Or we can watch Mr. Googly and think about our childhood," he said smiling at her. Riley knew that at his heart her brother still loved Mr. Googly, just like how she and Lucas liked watching Cuddle Bunnies.

"Alright, but remember mom is taking me to the doctor later so we can't watch too much Mr. Googly."

She spent the morning eating the pancakes her dad made for them and watching television with her brother telling him that middle school isn't so bad, since he was starting next year. He told her about how Ava was going to be his wife when they got older and she found it adorable because he really liked her and that hadn't changed since they were little kids.

Later when her mom had taken her to the doctor she got emotional right outside the door after Riley's cast was off of her foot and she was walking out the door. Although Riley felt weird walking on her leg and not hobbling around like she had for the last few weeks.

"My baby is growing up too fast," her mom said to her as she pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too mom, now let go because I finally got that thing off of my leg and I want to wash my leg so bad. It feels so gross."

They laughed before getting in the car and going home. Maya had told her that she would pick her up at five which left Riley with less than two hours to get ready for whatever her best friend had planned for her birthday. She spent most of her time in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do with her hair deciding on just leaving it down. Once she was ready Maya had come into her room all smiles and with a blindfold to cover her eyes with.

"You know it's going to be really hard to walk around with this on," she said as Maya covered her eyes.

"That's why I brought a special guest," Maya said as someone picked Riley up off of the floor. She automatically knew that it was Lucas from the way he smelled, today it was like cedar and musk.

"Hey sunshine," he said.

"Hi," was all she could get out. "I feel weird not being able to see you. I'm more aware of a lot more like this," she felt her cheeks burn because she could feel the definition of his body against hers and the thump of his heart as she put her arms around his neck. It felt nice and strangely intimate.

"Alright Huckleberry don't drop her," Maya said.

Riley could tell they were moving as the air around them changed, Riley started to feel dizzy from smelling Lucas's shirt. She wondered about what kind of cologne he used because it made her mind go blank in an instant. Without realizing they had stopped and Lucas set her down but she still held onto him.

"Riles we're here you can let go," he whispered.

"I don't want to."

"There's people around us so you might want to think about that before your father kills me."

She laughed at his statement thinking about how her dad would have left her with a broken leg if it meant that Lucas would be at an arm's length. The air around them was warm so she hadn't realized where they were going while he had carried her.

"Okay Riles," Maya said as she pulled off the blindfold.

"Happy Birthday," everyone said.

As Riley's eyes adjusted she noticed that they were on the roof of their house, it was cold outside but they had outdoor heaters keeping it warm so that no one got cold. There were purple flowers everywhere and the tables were covered in purple cloth.

"Aww guys," she said trying not to cry.

"Happy 17th birthday sweetie," her mom said.

"My baby girl is so big," her dad said. "Nope go back to being five please, I don't want this anymore."

"Oh Dad."

"No next year you'll be in college and I'll have no control over anything anymore so go find some way to be five again."

"Oh Daddy, don't worry I'll always be your little girl. Just grown up," she said smiling at him knowing that he was the most emotional person there.

The night went by in a blur of hugs and stolen kisses from Lucas who didn't leave her side the whole time. He danced with her twirling her around like she was a princess, at the end of the night all that was left of her birthday party was her and Lucas dancing under the New York City skyline as their stars.

"This was the most wonderful birthday in the history of birthdays," she told him. Her parents had left them alone but told Lucas that he had to go home after midnight.

"It was Maya's idea all I did was help everyone set up… Um Riley," he said.

"Yes Lucas?" she looked up at him. "You look nervous."

"Come over here we need to talk," he said pulling her over to a bench by the door.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I got you something for your birthday, but I didn't tell anyone because we used the party as your present but I still wanted to give you this," he said as he pulled out a ring box.

"Um Lucas what is that," she said wanting to scream out for Maya but knowing that it would ruin the moment.

"Well, since you and Maya have your friendship rings, I thought that I wanted to give you a promise ring, it's a promise I want us to make to one another that no matter what we'll always listen to one another, and be there for one another…."

"And love one another," she said finishing his train of thought.

"Yeah, but also because I love you I want to have our own traditions like you have with your family and with Maya. So this is the first one, a gift for the both of us."

"A promise."

"To have important talks with one another, to always protect one another, to always be there when we need each other."

"If this was a proposal I would probably be a puddle on the floor."

"Maybe I'll do this again in the future when I propose."

"You've thought that far ahead Lucas?"

"Yes and no, I do know that I would be lost without you and that I don't think I would be able to live the life I have without you here next to me. Maybe one day we could be here again and I would propose but that's not today. Today it's just a promise. Riley Matthews you have my heart so promise me that I also have yours."

"You always have," she smiled at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her and kissing him on the lips.

"Okay," he said pulling out the rings. "These are thumb rings because I'm pretty sure that if I put an actual ring on your ring finger your father would lock you away and find a way to kick me out of the house forever."

She laughed as he slipped the ring on the thumb of her left hand. She took the other ring and slipped it onto his thumb before pulling his hand to her face and kissing it.

"Best birthday ever," she said to him before kissing his lips.


	13. Chapter 12 – Meet the Parents

**A/N: Why don't emojis work here**

 **Chapter 12** – Meet the Parents

Lucas sat in his living room thinking about where to take Riley on their first official date now that they were together and she didn't have the cast on her leg. He thought about taking her to the light show at the Bronx Zoo but since her father gave her a curfew the minute the two of them started dating it would be impossible to get to the zoo and bad in time.

"Lucas come set the table," his mother said.

"Coming," he got up and walked out of his room still debating what they would do for their date. "Mom where would you want to go on a date?" he asked hoping that she would give him some advice.

"Is this for you and Riley? Because as much as you talk about her I still haven't had the chance to meet this wonderful friend of yours."

Lucas stood there realizing that as much time as he spent at her house Riley had yet to meet his parents. "Sorry mom, I didn't realize with everything going on that I haven't introduced you."

"How about you bring her here to meet your mom, I think your dad would also like to meet the girl who made living here so wonderful for you."

"Yeah son why don't you bring her over for dinner tomorrow, and afterwards we can go to see the tree in Rockefeller center like we always do," his father said. When they had first moved to New York they made it an annual tradition that the Friar Family would take one picture every year under the tree. His father worked in intelligence for the military and although he was strict he was a caring father. His mother worked at some publishing company which allowed her to move around with her family but was now based in New York where the company is.

"Okay, I'll ask her," Lucas said realizing that this was more terrifying than having Mr. Matthews chase him out of Riley's room and stealing his boots.

After dinner Lucas went to his room to text Riley about coming over to his house.

Lucas: Hey Sunshine ? I have a question?

Riley: Sure what's the question?

Lucas: Instead of going out to dinner, would you like to come and meet my parents' tomorrow night? My mom asked.

Riley: That would be great especially since I've never met your parents… OMG! Lucas why have I never met your parents?

Lucas: Too much happened and we were always at your house…. I'm sorry Riles you should have met them sooner. Tomorrow night around five would that be alright? My family has a tradition that we go see the tree every year so they wanted you to come with us. They can drop you off at home afterwards.

Riley: That would be great Lucas, I would love to meet them

Lucas: Okay I'll pick you up around 4:30 and we can walk over to my house.

Riley: Okay, now I have to figure out what I'm going to wear….. I'm nervous but I'll try to not be a super klutz

Lucas: You will do great my parents will love you. I'll see you at school tomorrow ?

Riley: See you tomorrow

* * *

After their conversation the night before Riley sat in her room trying to figure out what to do about her clothes and hair. Now it was four in the afternoon and Lucas would be there to pick her up but all she could do was freak out and pace back and forth.

"Riles why are you acting like this?" Maya asked as Riley walked into her closet and back out with her fifth outfit.

"Maya… I'm meeting his parents this is huge. I can't mess it up. What do I wear? What do I say? Should I bring them flowers? Maya help me I'm sooo lost."

"Just breathe everything will be alright," Maya said. "Breathe in and breathe out."

"Why am I taking advise from you? You're not going to have this problem since you already know my grandparents and they love you…. Oh god what if they don't like me?"

"Listen Riles if they don't like you they're demented, and yes I won't have this problem but you are also the most loveable person in the world. Now wear that red flowy dress and this jacket," Maya said holding out the outfit. "You're going to see the tree so this way you will look festive, and here wear these boots so you won't be cold. Now go get dressed and I'll help you with your hair… and stop freaking out."

"Okay I can do this," she said as she ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed in the outfit Maya had given her.

By the time 4:30 came around she was ready to go but the butterflies in her stomach started to dance on their own. Riley knew that this was more nerve wreaking than the day she kissed him on the subway for the first time. When the intercom rang she felt like she had just jumped out of her skin.

"Riley are you okay?" Josh asked from the couch. He had his arm around Maya while they were watching a movie. Riley wasn't paying attention to the movie because she felt like the whole world was tilting.

"Yeah… I'll be okay, I think… Okay I'm nervous," she said trying to form a complete sentence in her head and failing.

"Hey Riles are you ready?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door.

"Yeah," she yelled. "Sorry I'm ready."

Lucas walked up to her and hugged her as tight as he could, "You're going to be fine. My parents already love you."

She sighed in his arms and nodded. "Mom, Dad I'm leaving," she called out as they left.

As they walked the short distance to Lucas' house Riley made him stop to pick up some flowers so that she could give them to his mother as a gift. Lucas laughed as he watched her pick out what flowers she was going to buy.

"You're so cute," he said when she finished.

"Well I can't go there empty handed. It's rude you know," she said.

When they reached his house her heart was ready to burst but when Lucas looked over at her she smiled trying not to look nervous about meeting his parents.

"Come on Princess, let's introduce you to my parents," she said squeezing her hand for reassurance.

When they walked in through the door Riley notices how homey his house was, the furniture looked wore and it felt like something out of a cabin. Riley wondered if this was the reason why Lucas always smelled like he had run through the woods. The browns of the house mixed into one another, and there were hints of greens and blues. On the fireplace there were pictures of Lucas from all ages. Riley felt drawn towards them curious about what he looked like when he was a kid.

"Mom, we're here," Lucas called out as Riley walked towards the pictures. "Riles what are you looking at?"

"Baby Lucas," she said smiling. "You've seen so many pictures of me growing up I just wanted to see you as a little boy."

A chuckle came from the other side of the room. "Lucas was always an adorable little boy."

"Mom this is Riley," Lucas said introducing her to his mother. His mother had the same eyes that he did although her hair was a lighter shade of blonde, she was a beauty which makes sense since Lucas was so handsome.

"Hi Mrs. Friar, it's nice to finally meet you," she said trying to smile but her nerves came back as quickly as they disappeared.

"Hello Riley, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam," she said as she pulled Riley into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet the girl who has stolen my little boy's heart."

Riley smiled and looked up at Lucas who gave her the thumbs up.

"Um Mrs. Friar…. I mean Sam, these flowers are for you," Riley said.

"Thank you Riley, this is very sweet of you."

"Sam have you seen my red tie, I need it for the picture," a man's voice said. "Oh I thought I had time before you got back."

"Riley this is my dad," Lucas said as his mother pulled away from Riley.

"Hi," was all she could get out, as the tall man with light brown hair walked towards them.

"Hello Riley it's nice to finally meet you, you can call me Joe," he said.

"Like Pappy Joe?" she said

"Ah yes I forgot that you've met my father," Lucas's father said. "Yes my father was proud of his first son that he named him after himself," he said as he puffed out his chest making Riley laugh.

"My dad's the funny one around here," Lucas said. "He's the king of Dad jokes even though he works so much. He's very proud of himself."

"I think my dad can give you a run for your money," she said laughing.

Riley thought that his parents were the sweetest people she had met, and wondered why it had taken so long for her to meet them. They've known one another for years but now that they had met she was happy that it was after the whole mess that had happened between her, Maya and Lucas.

Throughout the night Mr. Friar made random jokes while they all laughed, Riley's butterflies' left the moment they met. She felt a strange sort of comfort meeting them almost as though they were meant to be a part of her life.

Once they had finished dinner Lucas showed her around the house, when they reached his room Riley wasn't sure what to expect. Lucas had been inside of her room millions of times. When they walked in she saw that the walls were a dark blue color but the furniture was made of a medium wood color. It looked like Lucas except there were pictures of them together throughout his room in different kinds of frames. His jean jacket which he normally wore during the fall was laying on a trunk at the edge of his bed.

"This room is so you," she said smiling. "It even smells like you."

"What does that mean?" Lucas looked at her amused.

"Well you always smell like the woods… nature… I may get too close to you sometimes," she nervously laughed as she said it.

"Nice to know that you like how I smell."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," he said pulling her into a hug. "Here take this," he took the jean jacket off the trunk and put it around her shoulders. "So you can always have me around."

"I love it," she said smelling the jacket.

His mother called them down so that they could get to Rockefeller Center before they took Riley home. When they got there his dad worked so hard to make sure that they could take the best picture, he wanted Riley's first dinner with them to be as special as possible. For Riley it was the most perfect night ever.


	14. Chapter 13 – Texas Lucas

**Chapter 13** – Texas Lucas

The holiday break was one day away and the group of friends were looking forward to celebrating together. They had planned a party at Topanga's with Riley's family's permission so that all of their families can spend the holiday together. Riley thought to put together several holiday traditions into one day so that they could celebrate different heritages. She had gotten really close to Lucas's family in the few weeks that she's known them. When they weren't at her house she was over at his helping out. As she stood by the stairs in front of the school with Maya while they waited for their friends Riley realized that she had forgotten a book she needed to read on break.

"Maya can you come with me to my locker, I need that book for English and I think I left it in there," she asked not wanting to be alone in the hallway.

"Riley you don't need the book, I didn't take mine," Maya said to her.

"Maya we have a paper due after the break on that book, we can't just leave it there and forget about it. Please…. Pretty please with a million cherries on top."

"Riles just ask your dad to get it for you," Maya said.

"Fine I'll go by myself, I'll be back in five minutes," Riley said.

As she climbed the stairs towards her locker she pulled out the whistle that she kept with her keys so that she could use it if Charlie came after her again. He hadn't tried anything since before Thanksgiving but she was still afraid of what he would do if he had caught her alone again. Once she reached the top of the stairs she checked to see if anyone was around but there wasn't anyone left in the school other than the guys who had practice. She opened her locker as quickly as she could and dug around looking for her English book. It wasn't in her locker.

"Did I leave in the room?" she said to herself but decided not to go and check she had been away from Maya long enough. As she turned around she felt like someone was watching her. "Oh not again," she whispered knowing that her instincts were telling her to just run as fast as she could.

As she reached the stairs a hand grabbed her. "Hello Riley," Charlie said. He smiled at her but the smile only made her want to run screaming. "How about we have a little talk?"

"No," she said trying to pull her hand away but he tightened his grip and dragged her towards a nearby classroom. She inhaled and screamed as loud as she could but Charlie put his hand over her mouth and pulled her towards the room slamming the door.

"All I wanted to do was talk, why do you have to be this way?" he whispered in her ear. Riley opened her mouth and bit his hand as hard as she could so that he would let go. "Stupid move Riley," he pushed her against the door before slapping her across her face. Her cheek stung but he had finally let go long enough for her to scream again.

"MAYA," she yelled knowing that her best friend was close enough to hear her but she pulled the whistle to her mouth and blew as hard as she could.

Charlie grabbed the whistle and threw it across the room, "That wasn't very smart." He grabbed Riley and pulled her up against the radiators. "Time for you to learn a lesson," he said as he pulled out a rope. The first thing he did was tie her hands to the metal bars of the radiators, the heat coming out of them burned Riley's hands but Charlie didn't stop when she cried out. "How about I tie up your legs too?" he said smiling at her.

"Charlie what are you going to do?" she said trying to keep calm as he finished tying her up.

"I'm going to make sure that Lucas never wants to touch you ever again," he whispered in her ear. "You're going to be mine forever."

* * *

Practice had finished early because of the holiday break so when Lucas and Zay walked over to meet up with Riley and Maya he was practically skipping.

"Man, you have been spending way too much time with Riley," Zay said looking over at him.

"What I'm happy, we have a week off and Riley and I planned on spending as much time together as possible. She's also helping me apply for schools and scholarships," Lucas said as they reached the front entrance. He noticed that Maya was standing by the doors but Riley wasn't next to her. "Maya where's Riley?"

"She went upstairs a minute ago to get her English book, I told her to leave it but she didn't listen to me," Maya said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maya I have her book, she left it in class earlier and I grabbed it because Riley ran off to go talk to her dad about the party," he said worried. All of a sudden he heard her scream out for Maya and knew that something was wrong.

"What was that?" Zay asked but Lucas was already running up the stairs.

Lucas looked around and noticed that Riley's bag was on the ground the only nearby classroom was closed but he knew that she was in there. When he swung the door open he saw Charlie over Riley, she was tied up to the radiator crying. Once he saw her face in pain he felt everything go black.

"What the fuck Gardner? You can't be civil about anything," Lucas said as he reached him. As soon as he towered over Charlie he yanked him off the floor and threw him against the blackboard. "What did you do to her?" he said but before he could get an answer he slammed his fist into Charlie's face. He didn't notice that his had come away bloody but he kept pummeling into his face.

"Lucas stop," Riley yelled crying. "Please stop, come over here forget him please."

Her voice pulled him out of the darkest place of heart, Riley's sweet voice was what kept him grounded and away from the life he had left behind. Zay and Maya stood at the door when Lucas realized that they were blocking someone else from leaving the room.

"Let me go," the girl yelled. That's when Lucas noticed the camera in the girl's hand. When he looked at her face he realized it was Missy trying to get past them, but Maya stood her ground.

"Lucas help me," Riley said. "The radiator's on and it's burning my skin."

Lucas turned around and went to Riley so that he could help her but he had kept an eye on Charlie and Missy. He didn't want them to get away with anything anymore. When he finished untying Riley he noticed that her hands were red and bleeding along with the burns from the radiator.

"Did he do anything?" Lucas asked knowing that if she had said yes he would have no choice but to kill Charlie. He knew it was wrong to even think it but Riley had been hurt and he couldn't stand something happening to her again.

"No, you guys came before anything could happen," she said wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have skipped practice," he said feeling guilty for leaving her venerable.

"No that would be my fault," Maya said as she pushed Missy back into the room. "I'm sorry Riles I should have been with you but I just wanted to get out of this school so badly today."

Riley nodded at her best friend but knew that all that mattered at that moment was holding onto Lucas before he did anything that would get him kicked out of school.

"What's going on here?" her father said looking into the room wondering why it was that they were all still in school. The moment Riley saw him she started crying, as she slid to the ground Lucas picked her up and held on tight.

"Daddy," she hiccupped as she called out to him.

After five minutes of crying Riley was able to calm down long enough to tell him what had happened including why Charlie was on the floor holding onto his nose, how Missy had stood there with a camera recording what Charlie was about to do to her. She told him about trying to keep Lucas from beating Charlie within an inch of his life because she didn't want anything to happen to him. After she was done her father called the principal and the police as well as an ambulance to look her over as well as Charlie. Her mother showed up within the hour and held onto Riley's hand as she told the police what had happened, the principal apologized to Riley for letting Charlie back into the school after his suspension.

When it was all over they had gotten home around ten at night, none of them had eaten anything and Riley refused to let go of Lucas fearing that if he left she would lose him again. His Texas side had come out for the first time, it hadn't been like before when he would just get angry and yell at someone. He had actually hurt someone else and although Riley knew that Charlie had deserved it she was more afraid of losing Lucas.

"Mom can Lucas sleep over please?" she asked knowing that her father would say no but they surprised her and nodded.

"Mr. Friar, thank you," her father said. "You saved my little girl when I couldn't," Cory Matthews cried that night because he had almost lost his baby girl again.

"It was my pleasure sir," Lucas said smiling.

"Now you can sleepover but Maya has to sleep here too," Cory said looking over at Maya who was sitting next to Zay.

At some point in the night Farkle, Smackle and Josh all showed up and all stayed over. They pulled as many sleeping bags into Riley's room as they could but Lucas slept on Riley's bed for the first time. She held onto him afraid of the nightmares she would have if she let go, and he held onto her afraid of what would have happened if he hadn't shown up in time.


	15. Chapter 14 – Home for the Holidays

**A/N: I'm posting this in short burst, because it's roughly 60+ chapters**

 **Chapter 14** – Home for the Holidays

Lucas woke up around one in the morning sweating and thirsty, Riley was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Lucas needed to get something to drink and slowly pulled away from her. As he stood up he covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. Carefully walking through the room so that he didn't wake anyone he went to the kitchen looking for something to drink. Cory and Topanga were both sitting at the table working when Lucas walked in.

"Hey Lucas why are you up?" Topanga asked him when she saw him standing there.

"I wanted something to drink, and I was going to run home and get a change of clothes because I can't sleep in my jeans," he said.

"Cory can you give Lucas something to wear please," she said to her husband.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Riley. But listen here bucko if you try anything with my daughter I will kick your butt," Cory said as he walked out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he's glad that you're here Lucas and so am I. Have I thanked you for saving Riley?"

"Yes you have ma'am but you don't have to thank me, I will do anything for Riley, and she would do the same for me. If it wasn't for her I don't know where I would be."

"I'm still grateful to you," she said as she stood and gave him a bottle of juice as well as a glass of water. Cory walked back into the room with a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Thank you sir," he said taking the clothes. Cory looked at him but he didn't scowl instead he pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Thank you Lucas."

Lucas knew that this was a step towards a different relationship between the two of them but he also wasn't willing to risk angering Cory. As he grabbed the drinks he heard a scream coming from Riley's room, he dropped everything and rushed into the room to see everyone had gotten up and were trying to console Riley who looked scared and lost.

"Riley what's wrong sunshine," he asked her as he sat down on the bed.

"Where did you go?" she asked her voice was hoarse from screaming. "You were gone and he came and I didn't know what to do," she started crying.

"Sorry Riley I wanted something to drink, I didn't mean to leave you alone. Don't cry you're going to be fine. Charlie is with the police and your mom is working on the restraining order for both him and Missy. They're both expelled from school and we're all here for you."

"Okay," she said her voice was shaky and she was trembling. Lucas knew that he wouldn't be able to leave her alone until she felt safe again. Until the nightmares stopped he was going to have to stay near her.

"Riley," her mother said from the door. "Sweetie come here let's get you cleaned up and let Lucas change and drink something."

"Okay mom," she said looking into Lucas's eyes.

Once they had walked out of the room Cory gave him the clothes and walked out of the room leaving him with all of his friends who looked at him with sad faces.

"Lucas," Farkle said looking at him. "What exactly happened with Charlie?"

"When I ran in there he had his hands on her, almost as though he were going to… um and I just felt my whole world crumble all I could think about was killing him, she was hurt and all I could think about was that he needed to suffer. She brought me back from that darkness, every time I feel like I'm going off the deep end she brings me back. I didn't even notice Missy had been there until Maya and Zay were blocking the door. She was recording everything because she thought that it would make me hate Riley… I could never hate Riley without her I would feel so lost."

Farkle sat down at the bay window looking at them, Smackle sat next to him. The whole room was quiet as everyone else stood trying to digest what Lucas had just said.

Maya was the first to say something, "I messed up… I shouldn't have let her go to get that stupid book, I should have gone with her."

"Maya they could have grabbed you too," Zay said. "Charlie has lost his all sense of reasoning when it comes to Riley who knows what he would have done."

"But if I had just told her to stay, if I had stopped her this wouldn't have happened."

Josh pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her but Maya kept trying to push him away. "Maya don't worry please," he said to her before she started crying in his arms.

Lucas stood up and walked out of the room and to the bathroom, he changed into what Cory had given him. When he was done he went to the living room to find Riley on the couch watching Cuddle Bunnies while her mother gave her a glass of milk.

"Hey there Sunshine," he said smiling when he saw her face.

"I'm sorry for freaking out," she said.

"It's okay to freak out, you've been through so much in the last three months, but just remember I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

"Okay," Topanga said getting up. "I'll leave you two here I'm going to bed."

They both nodded as she walked out the room, Lucas sat down next to Riley who was covered in a small blanket. The television played in front of them but neither of them were watching. Lucas took her hand in his and kissed it. Behind them the sky opened up and it began to snow.

"Merry Christmas Riley," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Merry Christmas Lucas," she said smiling at him.

* * *

The sun rose over the New York City high rises and into the Matthews' family living room where Lucas and Riley had fallen asleep away from their friends. Riley woke up snuggled in Lucas's arms almost as if he were her teddy bear. Although she knew that she hadn't slept a lot she was happy to wake up with Lucas wrapped in her arms. The sun was a muted grey color which meant that it was cloudy outside but it was still a nice day especially if they were going to spend it indoors. Her mom had called everyone the night before to cancel the party that had been planned because she knew that Riley needed some time to recover from what had happened. Although she was sad that it wasn't happening in a way she was also glad because she didn't want to see the pitying faces of those she went to school with. Riley knew that news of what had happened would have spread throughout the school like fire especially since there were people still at the school when the police had arrived.

Trying to push away thoughts about the incident she buried her face in Lucas's chest inhaling his scent, but it was different today and she realize that it was because he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

"Riles I love you but I'm trying to sleep here," he said.

"Sorry."

"Nah it's okay," he said pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I don't know why but when I sleep next to you I feel so calm and happy," she said smiling into his chest trying to hide her reddening face.

"I like it too, but I'm pretty sure that your dad would kill me if we did this too often," he said.

"Damn right bucko," her father said from the entrance to the kitchen.

Riley pulled away from Lucas as fast as she could, landing on the floor of her living room with a thud. "Ow," she said.

"Riley, my sweet sweet daughter, please don't grow up too fast," he said but Riley could tell that something had changed. She knew that her father was trying to hid his pain over what had happened just like she was trying to do the same.

"I'll try daddy," she said as she walked over to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Okay, so who's helping me cook enough breakfast for an army of teenagers?"

"I'll help you sir," Lucas said standing up. Riley volunteered as well and the three of them began work on breakfast. Riley cutting fruit, Lucas setting the table and helping Riley and Cory making omelets and pancakes with their help. Once they were close to finishing her mother came in and hugged Riley and her father.

Everyone in the apartment started coming into the living room as the smell of food spread throughout the room. There was a knock on the door as Riley set the last of the food down on the table. Maya ran up to the door and opened it revealing Lucas's Mom on the other side.

"I hope I'm not intruding but I'm looking for my son Lucas," she said to Maya.

"Yes he's here, they're making breakfast. We had a sleepover last night," Maya said letting Mrs. Friar into the living room.

"Hey mom, why are you here?" he asked hugging her.

"I came to drop off some of your clothes and to ask the Matthews for a favor," she said smiling at him. "Hi Riley how are you today?"

Riley knew that she was asking because of what had happened, "I'm okay, but I'm getting better."

"That's good, you're a strong girl so you can do anything," she said hugging Riley. "Mr. Matthews."

"Call me Cory please," he said walking towards his daughter. "What do you want to ask?"

"Can we talk in private for a moment?" she asked and Cory led her towards the upstairs rooms. Topanga was walking out of her bedroom when she saw the two of them. Cory led them both into the room so that they would be able to talk without the kids eavesdropping on them.

"Hello Sam how are you?" Topanga asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm doing well, I just came to ask you both for a favor, you see my husband and I have to go to Texas to visit our family, and I know that as much as Lucas would like to go with us I know that he wouldn't leave Riley behind, and as much as I want to take my son with me my husband is taking me on a second honeymoon the day after Christmas and I know Lucas wouldn't want to impose on that. I came to ask if it would be alright if Lucas stayed with you for the holidays?"

"That would be fine with me, Riley needs his strength right now and I don't think that Lucas would survive without her," Topanga said.

"How is she doing since yesterday?"

"She's trying to be brave, I know we talked on the phone but in reality I know my daughter and she tries to hide her feelings but I'm also worried."

Cory put his arms around his wife, "I am very grateful to Lucas for yesterday as well and I would be alright with him staying here, as much as I don't like how close they are because she's my baby girl, but I also know the story and well they would be happier if I just let them be."

Topanga laughed knowing that it was killing Cory on the inside, "He's growing this one, the first time those two went out on a date he nearly died right in front of me and they were in middle school."

"Thank you to the both of you, Lucas knows about the trip but he was probably going to stay home alone but now I know that he will be surrounded by people who care about him."

When they were all done talking they went back to the living room and told Lucas that he would be staying with them. Cory set rules for their sleeping arrangement because he knew that Riley would have another nightmare if Lucas wasn't around. He made sure that Lucas and Riley would be separated by the comforter which made him more calm about the situation. Once his mother was gone the group started eating, Maya decided that she would stay over and Josh was staying as well. Smackle, Farkle and Zay all went home to spend the holiday with their families, while Riley sat in her room checking the window locked every twenty minutes. Lucas knew that it would take some time for her to be comfortable again but he was willing to stay and hold her whenever she needed him.


	16. Chapter 15 - Surprise

**Chapter 15** – Surprise

By the time the new year started Riley was feeling slightly normal again, well as normal as she could feel after what had happened. Lucas went home when his parents returned but came over to Riley's house almost every day after school. Everyone in the school asked her a million questions about what had happened but she told them that she would rather not talk about it. By the second week of the new year everyone had stopped asking her about it and she was glad. It was now the third week of January and Riley was happy to see how much snow was falling outside, she remembered Christmas morning when it was snowing for the first time. White Christmases in New York were rare but that morning it was completely white outside. Lucas had taken her to the roof of her building wearing nothing but her pajamas a coat and snow boots.

"Look Riley the world is covered in white, it's a new beginning and I hope for you it will be a new beginning as well," he had told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's going to take some time to get over what happened but I want you to look at the snow covering the city in white giving it a clean slate, and a new start. I want it to give you a clean slate and a new start we will work through every bump that comes along together and when you can let go of the bad just remember the snow covering you and washing away all of the bad things that had happened."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cold lips.

"We're the best thing to happen to each other."

The memory of that day made Riley remember that there's a lot of people who love her and will protect her heart, but when she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast she noticed that her mother was sitting at the table staring out into space.

"Mom," she said trying to get her attention. "Mom are you okay?"

Her mother looked at Riley and smiled, "Yeah I'm okay just a lot on my mind."

Riley tried to remember the last time her mother looked spaced out and couldn't remember any day that it had happened. "Mom, I know something is wrong. Should I go get Dad?"

"Sweetie your Dad already left for school, he took Auggie with him. I should go or else I'll be late," she sighed.

"Mom what's wrong you're acting weird."

Topanga sat there looking at her daughter when all of a sudden she felt tears falling down her face, "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Riley was shocked, mainly because she didn't want to know that her parents were still doing anything. She wanted to stay oblivious to that fact forever but apparently today had been the end of that innocent lie. "Okay, um we need a pregnancy test… Do you have one?"

"No considering I haven't thought about having another baby in a long time, Riley go to school. Don't worry about me I could just be late because of stress."

"No, I'm not leaving you. Um call Dad and tell him I'm not coming, tell him I got the flu or something. I'll go to the Duane Reade on the corner and get you a test, I'll get you fifty test if you want."

"I love you my precious daughter," she said hugging Riley.

"Go take a bath and relax okay. I'll be back in twenty minutes okay," Riley said running out the door with her wallet and coat.

Riley ran down the street, slipping through the snow before she got to the drug store. Once inside she looked at the pregnancy test trying to find the right one, instead of asking someone she took the three that had FDA approvals and rapid results and went to the register. The woman ringing her up shook her head when she saw what Riley was buying but Riley didn't want to acknowledge her judging look. When she was done she ran out the door and slipped in front of the store landing on the flood. Her knee ached but she kept running home until she got through the door.

"Ow," she said as her knee throbbed. "Mom, I got the test."

Her mother came to the living room and hugged Riley, "Okay let's take these to my bathroom and use them. We won't tell your father until we're 100% sure okay."

"Okay, do you want something to drink? How about some tea to calm your nerves," Riley asked trying to make everything comfortable for her mom.

"Yes please, some of that orange tea would be nice."

"Okay," she said as her mother walked off to the bathroom. "Okay everything will be okay."

Riley made the tea for her mother and went to check her phone. She had several missed calls and messages from Lucas and Maya asking where she was. Quickly sending them a text saying she was okay and that they can come over later she walked towards her mother's room looking in the bathroom but no one was there.

"Mom where are you?"

"Riley I'm in your bathroom," she yelled.

 _Why would she be in my bathroom?_ Riley wondered but walked in seeing all of the test lined up in a row. "Wow you took all of them out."

"I just want to be sure, we have five minutes. Riley do you want another brother of sister?"

"Mom all that matters is that you and dad are both happy about it, plus with me going off to college I think it would be nice for Auggie to have someone like I did, but it's all up to you not me."

"It's nice to hear though especially since I understand what you're saying, but would you like another sibling?"

"Mom I will love any person that is a part of this family, another sibling would fantastic, but it's up to you."

"Actually, I miss having a baby around the house. You and Auggie are my babies but you're both growing up so fast. If I have another baby, I would love another girl."

The two of them smiled at one another but the moment of truth came when her mother's cell rang to tell them that the five minutes were up.

"I don't think I can look at those test, I don't want to get my hopes up," Topanga said.

"Okay I'll look at them, what do I need to know?"

"Oh well two lines means yes, but I think one of those test have a yes or no indicator."

"Okay, I can do this," Riley said looking at the test spread out on the counter. Looking at all three of them Riley saw that they were all positive. "Mom," she said trying not to cry. "You're pregnant."

* * *

Riley went to her room to study until her friends showed up, her mother had called her doctor and set up an appointment. The doctor had had a cancellation in the afternoon so she had gone out to see about the baby.

"Hey Riles where were you today?" Maya asked as she walked into the room, Lucas and Zay were behind her.

"Sorry I was just helping out with something that came up but everything is okay," she said. As much as Riley wanted to tell her friends she knew that her mother wanted to be 100% certain about the baby.

"Okay, well we have your homework for you. Do you want to go to Topanga's to study?" Lucas said but Riley shook her head.

"I want to wait for my mom to get back but you guys can go if you want to."

"Well sugar, I'm going mainly because Farkle was going to help me with something. I hope everything is okay," Zay said.

Riley nodded at him, "Go ahead Zay." He smiled and walked out the door.

"I'm going with him, call me if anything else comes up," Maya said before walking out the door.

"And then there were two," Lucas said. "How about we study in the living room?"

"That would be great plus I'm hungry."

The two of them sat in the living room studying when Topanga came home soon after she started cooking dinner, Riley knew from the way her mother stayed quiet that the doctor confirmed what the three test had told them she also knew that her mother was nervous about tell her father. When her father got home with Auggie an hour later Riley nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Okay everyone get ready for dinner," her mother said trying to smile. "Riley can you set the table?"

"Yeah," Riley said smiling at her mother.

"Come on Auggie let's go wash up," her father said as they went to the bathroom to clean up for dinner. A few minutes later he came back down and glared at Lucas. "You," he said but we all looked confused.

"Yes Mr. Matthews?" Lucas looked over at them confused at what he could have done to anger her father.

"I let you into my home, you have dinner here almost every other night, I give you permission to date my daughter and this is how you repay me?"

"Dad what are you talking about?" Riley said trying to divert her father's attention from her boyfriend.

"That you're pregnant and he did it."

"What?" Riley and Lucas said at the same time.

"Sir, I have never had sex with Riley, I mean we've slept in the same bed but that was all and you knew about that and most nights Maya was in the room with us."

Riley knew that Lucas was defending himself but for some reason she felt as though he was digging himself into a hole.

"Daddy… daddy look at me."

"No I don't want to be a grandfather yet."

"Cory Matthews, stop accusing your daughter of something she hasn't done," Topanga said.

"But she missed school today, you said she was sick what else kind of sickness did she have because she doesn't have the flu."

"Listen to me Cory Matthews your daughter is a good girl, and Lucas is a nice boy who wouldn't do anything to lose your trust…. Anyway she stayed home to help me, those are mine… I'm pregnant, the doctor confirmed it this afternoon, apparently I'm about eight and a half weeks along."

"What…. What…" Cory continued to stutter when all of a sudden he collapsed on the floor.

"So who's hungry?" Topanga said but Riley and Lucas stood there in shock.

"Mom… Dad's on the floor," Auggie said breaking the silence.

"He'll be fine he had the same reaction with I was pregnant with the both of you, we might as well eat while the food is hot. He'll get up in about ten minutes."


	17. Chapter 16 - Acceptance Letters

Chapter 16 – Acceptance Letters

January quickly turned to February and then March came, their lives had been uneventful and normal for the first time and Riley was savoring it. There was no drama but there were a few surprises, Maya's mom had announced at a Valentine's Day party that she and Shawn had been secretly dating and that Shawn had proposed. Maya was excited but once everyone had calmed down she also told them that she was pregnant. Riley thought back to that night when they decided on having an impromptu sleepover. Lucas was okay with them canceling the rest of their date so that she could help Maya process everything that had happened.

* * *

"Maya you're going to be a sister," Riley said to her shocked best friend. "You're getting a dad and a new sibling at the same time."

"But college is coming up, and I don't want to disappoint my mom… Riley what am I going to do?"

"Maya we haven't even picked out what college we're going to go to, we haven't gotten any letters yet. I know that even if you go away to college you're going to be a great sister, remember Facebook exist, and you can skype of facetime, there's a million ways for you to be able to be a good sister. You can set an example for your future brother or sister by graduating college."

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Yes because remember I too am going to be a big sister… well I already am but you know what I'm saying. Plus, that kid already has a best friend because both of our moms are friends. They're going to be the next Riley and Maya," she said with a big smile.

"I hope not, I want them to be their own people, but I do like the friend thing, it's cute."

"It is cute," Riley said hugging her best friend.

* * *

In the weeks after that night their mothers set up all of their appointments together as well as planning shopping days and baby rooms. Shawn and Katy decided on getting married at the court house and waiting until after the baby is born so that they could have a real wedding. Maya had calmed down and started painting little canvases filled with the sky and the sun to put up in the baby's room. Riley was smiling all the time because everyone around her were happy, Lucas was always close to her looking at her being happy. On the inside Riley was still worried about college, she hadn't heard anything back but her friends were getting letters from NYU, Columbia, Rutgers, but Riley hadn't gotten anything.

"Everyday," he said.

"What?" she looked at him.

"You're so happy, I like it but I also know you're worried about something so tell me."

"I haven't heard anything from any school, maybe I'm not good enough for college. You've gotten into five different schools and I haven't heard a thing. Maya got into four art programs, Smackle and Farkle got into every ivy league school and a couple of others, and Zay got letters from all three of the schools he applied to," she said looking down at her books.

"Riles you're at the top of our class."

"No I'm not," she said.

"Well not compared to Farkle and Smackle but you are at least in the top ten. All of our teachers' have given you great recommendations and you're in a ton of extracurricular activities. They will all love you, stop worrying."

Riley tried to stop worrying but when another week had passed and nothing showed up she didn't know what to do. It was the beginning of April by the time she had given up on college completely.

"Hey Riley," Auggie said as he sat down next to her. "Can we play together?" he said showing her a video game.

"Sure Augs, let's go play," she said.

"Yay," he jumped up and down. "Will the new baby want to play with me?"

"Augs you're going to be an incredible brother, the new baby will love you."

"But if you're gone how will I be any good to this baby, I can't be a good brother if you're not here."

"Don't worry Auggie," she said because she had given up on college but she didn't want to tell her brother. "You will be an amazing big brother and I will be here to help you."

"Really," he said excitedly. "That's great Riley."

"Okay now let's go play this game," she said hugging her brother to her side.

The two of them played until their parents got home. Her father went around picking up their laundry as her mother began cooking dinner. Auggie was helping their mom, while Riley started on her homework. The intercom buzzed a few minutes later making Riley look up.

"Who is it?"

"Everyone you know," Lucas said. A few minutes later her friends were sitting in the living room with a box of treats and smiles all around.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We're here to cheer you up, and to eat all of these cupcakes," Maya said to her.

Riley knew that Lucas had told them about her fears but she was glad because her friends are there to cheer her up. She smiled at him and said a silent thank you as they sat around the living room. Her mother made sandwiches for all of them since it was easier than cooking a big dinner and called her father and brother to come down to eat. Auggie showed up first but her dad hadn't come down yet.

"Cory come and eat please," she yelled.

"I'm here," he said as he came around the corner. "Auggie can you explain why these were at the bottom of your laundry?" he said holding up a pile of letters.

"That's not where they go?" he said trying to look innocent.

"What is that?" her mom said.

"They're all addressed to Riley, but judging from the size of them they're her college acceptance letters."

"What?" Riley said looking at her brother.

"Riley I think Auggie was trying to keep you here," Lucas said smiling at her. "He didn't want you to leave."

"Is that true," she asked her brother.

"I was afraid of being a big brother, and losing you at the same time," he started crying. "I don't want you to go."

"Auggie, you're not going to lose me. You can call me and text me and video chat, and you will be a great big brother," she said pulling him close to her.

"Okay, I'll try my best," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Riley."

"It's okay, I know why you did it but next time just talk to me," she said hugging her brother.

"Okay so which one do we open first," Zay said breaking the silence.

Riley smiled and said, "All of them."

Everyone took an envelope and ripped it open, but Riley took the one for Pennbrook because it was the one school that truly interested her. Anyone could go to a big name school but sometimes you want to follow someone else's legacy and see where it leads you. As she looked around everyone smiled at her, she knew that she had gotten into every school that she had applied for. Her parents looked over at her and smiled as proudly as they could, she wanted to follow in their footsteps and make them proud while paving her own path. She had a decision to make, and so did her friends.


	18. Chapter 17 - Decisions and Promises

**Chapter 17** – Decisions and Promises

In the weeks after Riley had opened her letters she realized that if she didn't go to a school in the same city as her friends that they would be separated for the next four years. She wanted to go to Pennbrook but she didn't know how to bring it up with her friends. Keeping it a secret was killing her because she wanted to tell them but the only person that had known about her decision was her Uncle Josh, he knew because she had talked to him about it two years before when she went to visit him at school.

Now she sat in the living room thinking about what she was going to do. Her mother was in the kitchen making her brother a snack while he did his homework.

"Mom can I talk to you?" she asked hoping to gain some perspective from her mother.

"Sure what about?"

"Um can we talk in private I don't want um," Riley hesitated looking at her brother.

"Okay," she said handing Auggie his snack and walking with Riley to her room. "Bay window right, it seems like it's that kind of conversation."

"It is," she said looking down at her hands.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you ever had to make a decision that would change everything in your life and would take you away from everyone you know."

"This has something to do with college doesn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"When I was in high school I had my pick of all of the top colleges in the country but I needed to pick between my future and those I loved. I picked your father and my friends over a big name school but in the end I realized that I didn't need that ivy league school to know that my life was filled with something that I could never get there I had good friends, love and experiences that I wouldn't have had if I had gone away."

"Thanks mom, I guess I have some thinking to do don't I."

"Yes you do, but I'm curious where do you want to go?"

Riley sat there explaining to her mother about her wish to go to Pennbrook, her mother looked at her proud that she wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps. When they finished talking Riley decided to go to the café to think about what she should decide and how she would tell her friends if she did decide on where she wanted to go.

She sat in her usual seat at Topanga's alone, when she had left school she told everyone that she wasn't feeling well. Instead she had gone home to talk to her mother, now that she sat there she knew that she had to think about what she had talked with her mother about.

"I knew you'd be here," Lucas said as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" she said.

"You've had this look on your face ever since you got your acceptance letters, I know something is going on and I'm pretty sure everyone else noticed but I told them that I wanted to talk to you first."

"It's nothing I just have a lot on my mind," she said not wanting to tell him just yet until she could get the words out without crying.

"You want to go to Pennbrook," he said. Riley looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I know because when we opened your letters that's the one you wanted to open."

"I don't want to be separated from you all."

"What if I said that you might not have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started as he took her hand. "Your Uncle Josh told Maya a while ago about where you might want to go for school. We all took a chance to when we applied to Pennbrook because we knew that it was where you wanted to go, that's why we applied with you and we all knew that if you got accepted we would go there too. We just didn't tell you because we wanted to wait and see if you would tell us yourself but you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Riley, we would all follow you anywhere. It's weird but I think that without you we would all be different people. I checked the veterinary program at Pennbrook and it's really good so I'm okay with going there. Maya likes the art program, Farkle and Smackle like the science and technology programs, Zay said he would probably go to the English program because as he said he wants to impress the ladies but I think it's because our teachers have inspired him to want to become a teacher himself. You probably want to go on your own path as well."

"I want to be a pediatric doctor," she said smiling at him. "I've always liked kids and I want to help them, plus after the what happened in Junior High in science class I kept thinking that I would love to follow a career in science but I didn't know until we had to do community service last year and I worked in that children's hospital."

"Riles I think that you have that hope inside of you that would inspire everyone around you, and I think that you would be a fantastic doctor, you would be wonderful with kids."

"Lucas," she said smiling at him. She knew that she wanted to tell him everything.

"Yeah Riles?"

"The reason I wanted to go to Pennbrook is because I wanted to go somewhere that had a legacy I could follow, my parents and their friends went there they loved going there and they left behind a legacy that I want to follow and leave behind my own piece of that legacy so that when maybe when I have kids," she said blushing. "they would want to build their own legacy in the same place that their parents went to school."

"That sounds like something you've thought a lot about," he said as his ears turned red. "So…. Um…. How long have you been thinking about having… kids."

"Well I was always a wishful thinker and well…. Yeah, I kind of always wanted to have a family like the one I have with a house and kids running around and a small practice that would be affordable to families but wouldn't take away a lot of time from my own family. Is that stupid?"

"No it's not Riley, I also have that dream… with you there but I didn't know how to tell you… but let's take it slow because I don't want your dad to kill me before I finish school."

Riley blushed at Lucas' confession, she wanted a family with him and she knew it was stupid to think about it while she was still in school, and the future could change but she wanted him in her life because without him she felt as though something big would be missing. She understood that from when they were apart the year before and how much it hurt.

"So did you make a decision? Or do we have to make it for you?" Maya said as the rest of their friends walked into the café.

"What were you going to decide Maya?" Riley said smiling.

"Well I was thinking that I was going to have to work extremely hard to follow my best friend into a school I had no chance of getting into because as much as I like studying," Maya said with a deadpanned expression. "I'm not very good at it. I'm a B- student remember that."

"Maya you could go anywhere you set your heart too," Riley said.

"Yeah but at least this way I can follow you and we could be roommates and have fun together at those crazy college parties."

"Or you would just like to hang out and do nothing, because as much as I would love to go out every night I do want to get my education."

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

"So we're all going to Pennbrook?" Farkle said smiling.

"I feel like I would be holding you and Smackle back if we all did," Riley said looking down at her hands.

"Not really, we could go anywhere. It's what we do there that would define who we are as scientist. Plus, my dad has taught me that it's all about the grants we get as students that determine who we are in the world. Smackle and I are both geniuses so we would be able to rule the world from anywhere."

"And we would all be together. I still have a lot to learn about being normal. It's my own experiment and the research would help others with the same condition," Smackle said smiling at her friends.

"Aww Smackle is learning," Riley said smiling. "It's good to know that you want to help people even if it makes you slightly uncomfortable, but it would be a good experience for you."

"I think so as well."

Zay sat there quiet looking at them before he spoke, "I don't know guys moving again would be really difficult."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Lucas said.

"Not really… well I don't know what I'm feeling."

"Zay there will be a ton of cute girls there that would love your sensitive nature," Riley said, while Maya laughed. "Maya don't laugh, anyway Zay you would be able to do a lot of things there. Don't second guess yourself."

"Thanks Riley," Zay said smiling at her.

"No flirting with my girl," Lucas said automatically. The group laughed but Riley automatically put her hand on his leg and smiled at him.

The rest of the night they talked about everything they could do at Pennbrook and when it was time to go Riley made herself a silent promise that she would make sure that her friends didn't regret their decision to follow her to another state.


	19. Chapter 18 - Date Night Disasters

**Chapter 18** \- Date Night Disasters

Lucas was sitting in the Library during his free period thinking about where to take Riley for their first official date. He had realized earlier in the week that they hadn't been able to go on a proper date since they had gotten back together and when they had gone out they were always surrounded by their friends.

"Hey Lucas," Farkle said as he sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about? And why are you in here in the first place?"

"I had a free period and needed a quiet place to think, this seemed like the best option. Why are you here?"

"I needed a couple of books for an experiment that Smackle and I are working on, it's a little complicated and we can't figure out if we have the math right."

"I don't want to know anymore," Lucas said knowing that if he let Farkle get into a subject like science he wouldn't be able to think about his date. "Farkle I have a question for you."

"I have a few minutes before I have to get back."

"Well I want to take Riley on a date on Friday but I can't seem to think of something to do that we haven't done at all."

"Why not just stick to the basics, Riley wouldn't want you to go over the top with anything."

"I know but I'm not sure what to do."

"Okay, think about what you like to do the most when you're with Riley, and not the kissy face stuff just the normal things you like to do."

Lucas thought about it for a moment, thinking about all of the times that they talked about anything. He realized that what they needed was just a quiet place to talk and be themselves.

"Thanks Farkle, you helped me a lot."

"No problem… but what did you decide on?"

"It's a secret," Lucas said before getting up and walking out of the library. He wanted it to be a surprise and the best way to keep something a surprise was not telling anyone.

When the day was over Lucas went looking for Riley to ask her to keep her Friday open, he was smiling thinking about what he was planning to surprise her with. When he found her she was sitting in her father's classroom working on something.

He walked up behind her and kissed her hair. "What are you up to?"

"Just finishing up the paper my dad wants us to do for class because I don't really want to work on it this weekend," she said smiling at him. "What are you up to?"

"Well I realized that we haven't been on a proper date and I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me this Friday."

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a secret," he said smiling at her. "Now let's go to the café and meet our friends."

"Alright but I'm not really going to let this go, I do want to know what you have planned."

* * *

Riley made it to Friday without being able to crack Lucas, she was now sitting in her room trying to figure out what to wear to a date that she didn't know anything about. Did she want to wear jeans? A dress?

"Damn it Lucas you couldn't give me a hint," she cursed as the rifled through her closet. "Just one freaking hint."

She decided on wearing a long dress with tights, her knee length boots, and her jean jacket because it would be cool outside. Her hair was still wavy from the style she had done earlier in the day. As she finished getting dressed she thought about the last time they had gone out on a date, it was when they were in junior high, the first time she kissed him. The date had been cut short because of what had happened with Maya but it was a moment she would never forget. A lot had happened since and it took them a long time to get to where they are now.

"Riley," her mother called. "Lucas is here to pick you up."

"Okay," she said as she grabbed a scarf just in case and walked out of her room taking one last look at Pluto on her ceiling.

As Riley walked into the living room her could hear her father saying, "I want her back by eight Lucas."

"Daddy that's unreasonable, especially since its ten minutes to eight."

"Good then that means that you don't have to go out."

"Mom can you please tell him he's being unreasonable especially since I'm 17 and not 7."

"Cory you can't keep her locked in here, she's going off to college soon. What are you going to do then huh? Move into her dorm."

"If I have to I will, you can't stop me Topanga."

"Why don't you worry about the baby you have coming, and your son who's practically married already."

"But Topanga, I know how boys think, I used to be one."

"Cory just sit down and let them leave."

"But…"

"No but. Riley, Lucas just go I'll hold him down," he mother said sitting on top of her father. This made Riley laugh as Lucas pulled her out the door.

"Your father is a real piece of work sometimes, I mean what does he have against me?" Lucas said as they walked towards the stairs.

"I don't think that he has anything against you, I just think that he doesn't want me to grow up and leave him, which is cute but sometimes it's a little crazy."

"Okay I'll try and be careful from now on," he said smiling at her. "Hi," he said and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi," she said into his lips. "So where are we going?" she said once she pulled away.

"We're not going very far come on," he took her hand and pulled her upstairs towards the roof of her building. Once they reached the top he put his hands over her eyes and pushed her forward. "Okay open your eyes."

"Wow," she said as she saw a candle lit dinner on a blanket on the roof, there were string lights illuminating the roof almost as if they were the stars in the sky. "Lucas this is beautiful, why are you always surprising me?"

"Well we've been through a lot so I guessed it would be best to spoil you. At least while I can because we won't be able to go out a lot when we get to college."

"Yeah it's going to be crazy," she said smiling at him. "But we'll be together which is what matters the most."

"Always," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Stop right there bucko," her father said as he stormed onto the roof. "You didn't get my permission to be on this date. Now step away from my daughter."

"Cory Matthews," her mother said as she stormed onto the roof. "For crying out loud leave them alone, now come help me downstairs, because I'm pregnant and I shouldn't have to chase you around because your practically grown up daughter is on a date. They have my permission which is enough."

"But Topanga," he said as her mother dragged him away from where Riley and Lucas were.

"No buts Cory come on, we have to have a talk about what it means now that your daughter is grown up and getting ready to move away."

Her parents were gone and the door slammed shut, Riley couldn't help but laugh. "We will never have a normal date," she said. "He's going to keep on running up here."

"It was nice while it lasted, why don't we move this picnic down to your room so that he can barge in quicker instead of dragging your poor mother up here every five minutes."

"Okay but before we do kiss me again," she said blushing. "He won't let us if we're in my room."

"How about we dance?" he said pulling out his phone and began playing the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perry.

"I love this song," she said smiling at him.

"It can be our song forever and ever if you want."

"It's perfect because it feels like it took a thousand years to get to where we are right now."

The two of them danced around the roof holding each other as close as they could hoping to hold onto this moment for as long as they could.


	20. Chapter 19 - Senior Trips and Falls

**Chapter 19** – Senior Trips and Falls

Two weeks after their "date" Riley was still smiling, she was happier than ever even after all that has happened she knew that this was something she had to hold onto. Their senior trip was just days away and after they got back it would be prom night and then graduation. High School was passing by so quickly that she didn't know if she should be happy about it or sad that she's growing up.

"We have to go shopping," Maya said breaking Riley out of her happy place. "I have nothing to wear on this trip."

"Maya we're only going to Virginia Beach," Riley said knowing it was stupid to be so happy about going to a beach. "And the only reason we're going there is because the teachers want to us to visit Civil War battle sites so that it will be educational as well as fun."

"Correction your dad just wants to make sure that none of us are alone long enough to do something," Maya said staring at Riley with a knowing look. "It's all your fault, he's your father control him."

"Maya," Riley yelled at her best friend. "You should know by now that I have no control over my dad, I can't even go on a date without him freaking out."

"Yeah well I don't want to be on this trip with him, it's hard enough trying to get alone time with Josh and he's one of the chaperones on the trip."

"Only because some of the teachers didn't want to go on such a long trip, plus Josh has been so busy lately that he needs a little rest."

"He's taking extra classes, he wants to finish this year… I don't know why? Why is he in such a rush? Help me Riley he's your Uncle," Maya dropped herself onto Riley's bed in defeat.

"He's as big a mystery to me as he is to you, I haven't hung out with him since we got back from Philly last year. I guess he just wants to focus enough to get through school. I'll talk to him when we're on the bus to Virginia."

"Good because I need someone to tell me what's going on… I mean are we in a relationship? Are we not? Which one is it?"

"I'll try my best Peaches," Riley said sitting down on her bed.

* * *

As the trip got closer much of the senior class was becoming restless because they knew that they were going to be away from school for a whole week even if they had to go to historical sites they wouldn't be in school. Riley and Maya went shopping with Smackle so that they would have outfits for the trip even though they could have taken what they already had at home, but Maya wouldn't have that and dragged them to Demolition to go shopping and when they were done there they went to the Manhattan Mall to go through the shops. By the time they were done Riley was exhausted, as much as she loved shopping she just wanted to lay around the house and watch mindless television.

When the day of the trip came she had wanted to get away from Maya and her constant questions about Josh and her need to shop to hide the fact that she was worried about her relationship.

"Lucas save me," Riley said hiding behind her boyfriend.

"What's going on? And why are you hiding?"

"Maya has become so persistent and annoying she's like a bug trying to suck out my blood," Riley said as she shoved her head in his jacket.

"She's not going to suck out your blood," he said pulling her out and putting his hands on her face making her look directly into his eyes. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"It's Josh, apparently they haven't talked because he took on a full course load at school so that he could finish this year and they haven't gone out on a date. She wants me to talk to him but I really think that she should be the one to do it and not me."

"You should tell her this but considering the fact that you're hiding right now it means that she's gone off the deep end."

"You think," Riley sighed. Looking into his eyes was making everything better in that moment because she knew that she could get lost in them. Someone cleared their throat nearby by but Riley didn't want to turn around to see who it was, she was happy and that was all that mattered until someone pulled her away from Lucas.

"Okay sweetie you're sitting next to daddy," he father said.

"No you can sit next to someone else dad," she said. "It's my senior trip not our family trip so please leave me alone for once. Pretty please," she was trying to get him to leave her alone. Ever since her date with Lucas it seemed as though that her father was tightening his hold on her.

"My brother," Josh said as he was walking over to them.

"My brother," her dad said distracting him long enough for Riley to get away from him.

She ran back to Lucas and pulled him onto the bus before they were separated again. "Don't let him see me," she said as they sat down towards the back of the bus.

"Why is he like this? He likes me, he knows me but he's become so overprotective lately. What is he so afraid of?"

Riley looked at Lucas and felt her face heating up, "Um… well… it has to do with the fact that he thinks that we're going to have… um…yeah," she didn't want to say it out loud. She had been thinking about their relationship and whether they would take it to the next level but she hadn't brought it up him. She didn't know if she was ready for that step just yet.

"Oh, well… um," he started knowing what she was thinking. She noticed that his ears turned red whenever he was embarrassed.

"Riley," he father called out but she didn't want to look up.

"Go away dad please," she said hiding her face so that he didn't know that she was now embarrassed by her father as well as the fact that she almost had the sex talk with her boyfriend.

"No I'm not leaving the two of you alone on this trip."

"Dad we're on a bus there is only so much we can do on a bus full of people."

Her father looked around and nodded, "Okay but I'm watching the two of you," he said point to the both of them as he walked away.

After her father sat down towards the front with the other chaperones Riley looked over at Lucas trying to smile at him without looking horrified by her father. He took her hand and pulled it close to his mouth before kissing her hand. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a while and just sat there without having to talk to each other.

Riley didn't notice that she had fallen asleep until the bus had stopped in Baltimore Harbor so that everyone would be able to stretch their legs.

"Hi," Lucas said smiling at her.

"Hi."

The group walked off of the bus and walked around to where the teachers were all standing. They told them that they had the afternoon to walk around and eat something before they got back onto the bus for the final leg of their trip. Maya ran towards Riley and Lucas and gave Riley a knowing look that said that this was the time to talk Josh about what was happening. Riley sighed and looked at Lucas.

"Go I'll be nearby," he said before walking off to talk to Zay.

"Okay Maya I'll go talk to Josh right now but can you go off with Farkle and Smackle because I don't want him to feel like he's being cornered," she said to her best friend who just nodded and walked away. Riley walked over to where Josh was standing and smiled at her Uncle.

"What's up niece?" he said when he saw her.

"Nothing much… a lot… can we talk?" she said trying to let him know the urgency to what she wanted to say.

"Sure," he said and walked with her down the street. "What do you want to talk about?"

Riley took a deep breath because she didn't want to hide anything from him, "Maya wants to know why you're trying to graduate early and why your relationship hasn't gone anywhere since, well you know, she's been freaking out because she thinks that you don't want to be with her and that this whole thing was a waste of time. Please tell me it's something else because she's making me do recon for her because she's afraid."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"You think, she's driving me crazy. I love her but there is only so much I can take before I have to stop myself from strangling her with that scarf she made me buy the other day."

"Riles, I like Maya a lot you can tell her that, I'm trying to graduate because I want to go to Graduate School back home… um at Pennbrook," he said looking down at his hands.

"Wait," she said looking at him. "You want to graduate so that you can go to the same school as us? Wow Josh you really do like Maya. Why haven't you told me, or her, or anyone?"

"I didn't want to jinx it, I mean they're willing to let me graduate but only if I can finish everything this year. That's why I'm working so hard but I was going to ask Maya if I could take her to prom as our official first date. I was going to ask her on the beach during this trip."

Riley squealed and hugged her Uncle, "Josh this is the most perfect thing in the world… well for Maya for me I'm already happy."

"I'm glad that you're happy," he said smiling at her. "Don't tell Maya anything, if you have to tell her something just say that I still like her and that she shouldn't worry too much. I'm just overwhelmed right now."

"I can do that," she said smiling at him. "Let's get back because I'm hungry."

The two of them walked back to where her friends were waiting, Riley gave Maya a thumbs up to tell her that everything it okay before walking over to Lucas and smiling. She knew that Maya wanted details but Riley wanted Josh to be the one to tell her. It was time for Maya to have to push her feelings forward with Josh and be upfront with him instead of hiding behind her best friend.

* * *

 **Glitter and Stardust Extra – Music Playlist**

These are some of the songs I listen to when I started writing this fanfic, maybe you've heard some maybe not. I just wanted to share this with you all!

Ed Sheeran – Photograph

Adam Lambert – If I had you

Skillet – Stars

Skillet – Watching for Comets

Lindsey Stirling feat. Christina Perri – Brave Enough

Seven Lions Feat. Ellie Goulding – Don't Leave

SVRCINA – Lover. Fighter.

SVRCINA – Island

The Girl and The Dreamcatcher – Written in the Stars

The Girl and The Dreamcatcher – Monster

Christina Grimmie – Without Him

Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

Daya – Sit Still, Look Pretty

Galantis and East & Young – Make Me Feel

Halsey – Control

Marjorie Fair – Empty Room


	21. Chapter 20 - The Talk

**Chapter 20** – The Talk

"Riley what happened with Josh? You have to tell me or I'm going to sit on you until you do," Maya said while they were getting ready for bed. It was the third night of the trip and Josh hadn't had the chance to talk to Maya because he was busy helping with the rest of the seniors.

"Maya it's up to Josh to tell you, not me him. I have other problems to deal with so please stop pushing yours onto mine," Riley said trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't had the chance to talk to Lucas alone since they got to the hotel. Her father had attached himself to her and hadn't left her alone since. She wanted to talk to him about their relationship and other stuff but her father seemed to know what she was thinking because he stopped her at every turn.

"What problems do you have? You're in a good relationship, you kiss your boyfriend everyday by the lockers, hell even Smackle gets more action than I do."

"Please don't bring me into any of this, I'm still adjusting to kissing Farkle," Smackle said trying to hide her face.

"Aww Smackle you're so cute, you and Farkle are so adorable," Riley said as she put her arm around her friend. "Don't worry you will grow, yes it takes a while and I know that you're not comfortable with certain things but you and Farkle are getting closer by the day, you're attached at the hip and maybe one day you could get married and have little geniuses running around."

"Well that's embarrassing," Maya said sticking out her tongue. "Now stop deflecting away from my problems and tell me what he said."

"Maya," Riley said standing up. Maya wasn't wearing heels so Riley towered over her friend but she could never intimidate her so she did the first thing she could think about and shoved her into the bathroom and shoving a chair under the door.

"Riley what the hell are you doing," Maya's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Riley turned to Smackle and smiled, "Do me a favor wait five minutes before opening the door, I need a head start."

"Riley I'm going to kick your ass if you don't let me out right now," Maya yelled.

"Please Smackle."

"Alright but you better run," Smackle said.

Riley ran out of the room at top speed, she was wearing bunny pajamas but hoped that no one would care since they were in a hotel. Her father would be asleep by now because she did her best to exhaust him during the day. She wanted a moment of quiet to think about what she wanted from her relationship. She knew that they would have to have the talk but she wanted to make sure when she was ready to take that step. As she rounded the corner in the lobby where the doors that led to the beach were when she ran into someone. When she looked up she saw Lucas with a bag of snack in his hand.

"Lucas," she squealed.

"Hey Riley… um why are you running?"

"Well I locked Maya in the bathroom and took a five-minute head start because she was driving me crazy. Josh hasn't had the chance to talk to her yet and I promised I wouldn't say anything. So now I have to go hide before she finds me and kills me for locking her away."

"You wanna go to the beach? We could take a walk," he said looking into her eyes.

"Um… yeah that would be nice, especially since we're not allowed to leave the hotel so she wouldn't think that I actually left."

The two of them walked out the back doors and onto the sandy beach, the sand was cool to the touch now that it was night but it felt good to Riley's feet. The stars shined over their heads and the moon lit the way to the water. Lucas took her hand and pulled her towards the water where the life guard tower stood, her heart started pounding in her chest reminding her about what his presence did to her.

"Now that we're far enough away from the hotel we can relax, unless she has some kind of telepathic ability and knows where you are at all times," he said smiling at her.

"Lucas we haven't had the chance to talk since we got here, mainly because my father became an evil dictator and decided that I would never be allowed alone at all during this trip."

"I noticed… so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well we're almost done with senior year, and I'll be eighteen at the end of the year, and you're going to be nineteen. By September we'll be in a new place and a new school and new problems are going to come up."

"Riley what are you trying to tell me?"

"Um… well…" she took a deep breath. "Lucas I'm talking about sex," she felt the heat rush to her face and before he could see her face as red as an apple she looked down at her hands.

"Oh," he said. "Riley, I'm not going to ask you to do something if you're not ready, I want you to know that. When we're both ready to take that step we will but until that time has come we will take everything one step at a time."

She looked up at him knowing that his words were what she needed to hear. "A lot of people at school find it weird that we haven't… well you know, and that we've been in this relationship for over six months, but I'm glad that you said that. In reality I don't think I'm ready to take that step just yet, I'm scared of what would happen to our relationship if I gave into peer pressure."

"Riley," he said looking directly at her. "I don't care what anyone else says, all that matters is what we're ready for. Honestly I wouldn't mind waiting for several reasons, one of them is your father who would run me over with his car if he ever found out."

"So, we don't have to worry, well for now anyway. Can we talk about it every once and a while that way when we're ready to take that step we're prepared for it?"

"We don't worry, talking is what we do best, and in the end it's what's going to keep us grounded. When we're ready it will happen."

"Good," she said laying her head on his shoulder. "Can we stay here for a little while and watch the stars?"

"Sure, it's a good thing I have snacks. Let's finally have our picnic."

She nodded at him and turned to face the bag he was carrying. They stayed there until just after midnight, it had gotten too cold for them to be out there in pajamas. The rest of the trip they were more relaxed and talked as much as they could even when her father hovered around her. Riley also made sure that Josh and Maya had their talk and when they were done Maya's attitude towards her life had changed. She was happy because the boy she loved was following them to Pennbrook and Riley was glad that her best friend was getting the happiness she deserved.

On the ride home as everyone slept Riley thought about whether she was ready to take that step with Lucas, she wasn't but she knew that she would be because she loved him. She decided to give them until their one-year anniversary before she made up her mind. They had another six months until that day came, maybe she would be ready by then.


	22. Chapter 21 - Summer Plans

**Chapter 21** – Summer Plans

Since they came back from the senior trip Riley felt as though her high school years were coming to an end which was making her doubt whether she was ready to leave. As she walked the halls she started thinking about what she was going to do her last summer before she was an official college student. Everyone else of her friends had planned to go on a trip somewhere, Maya and Josh were going to check out Philly together after that they were going with Shawn on a trip for the website he worked for. Smackle and Farkle were planning on working with Minkus International on some super-secret project, we at least that's what they had told Riley, Zay was going to go visit his grandparents in Texas.

"Lucas what are you doing this summer?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Well I was thinking that we could do something together," he said to her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well one of the summer camps just outside the city were looking for councilors for the summer, they would pay us for it if we went and we would be able to mentor the kids at the camp."

She looked at him and smiled, "That sounds perfect, plus I could use the money for when we get to Pennbrook. It would be an adventure."

"Yes it would and they have horses there so I was going to volunteer to work with them as well."

"Can you teach me how to ride?"

He looked at her surprised, "You've never been on a horse?"

"Other than the one from middle school not really and that one stood still so it doesn't really count, the other time we were on it together so it doesn't count either."

He laughed at her and put his arm around her shoulders, "I will teach you how to ride a horse Riley, my beautiful sunshine, my princess," he gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled as their lips met and instead of letting him pull away she pulled him in closer. "This is nice," she said as she touched her forehead to his.

"Come on let me walk you home," he said as he got up. The school was almost empty when they walked out but to Riley it felt as though they were the only two people in the world.

As they walked down the street the trees were filled with blooming white flowers and hints of green as the leaved grew onto the trees. The petals of the flowers slowly fell around them as though they were creating a path for them to follow. The sounds of the city roared around them as cars and buses passed them by, there were people crowding the street trying to get home. She was going to miss the hustle of this city but she knew that after she graduated she would come back.

Later that night Maya climbed in through her window smiling, Riley knew that her best friend was up to something when she smiled like that.

"Peaches I love you but you're creeping me out right now," Riley said.

"Well the school year is almost over, I don't have to worry about school for two months and I'm dating a guy I really really like, should I not smile?" Maya said as she bounced onto Riley's bed.

"Well as long as you keep the more scandalous details of your relationship with my uncle from my delicate mind then I don't care what happens anymore."

"You mean like if we do anything beyond kissing and…."

"LALALA," Riley started screaming with her hands covering her ears. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS LALALALALALALALA."

"Fine I won't tell you geez," Maya said as she went and sat at the bay window. "But remember if I say ring power you have to hear me… lalalalala."

"No, Maya no matter how strong ring power is I'm drawing the line right here."

"Ring Power," Maya said.

"No Maya."

"RING POWER, get over here, RING POWER RIGHT NOW," Maya screamed.

"Damn it," Riley said in a hushed tone before getting up and walking over to the bay window and sitting down next to her best friend. "Maya please I don't want to know about your relationship. It's creepy and weird that I'm as involved as I am because he's my Uncle."

"I'm not going to torture you with this, I actually came for a different reason. Josh and I talked, I don't want to be away from you this summer because it's technically the last summer that we can be kids before college so I decided to work at that camp with you and Lucas. Josh is going to work there too because honestly we need the money more than we need that trip with Shawn, my mom is going with him for as a honeymoon before the baby comes."

"Aww peaches, this is great we can help the kids with their projects and learn to ride horses and even swim in the lake. It's going to be great and when we get back you, me and Smackle can go shopping for our dorm room. Even though Smackle will say that it's pointless and why would be spend money on things we don't need, and you'll want to paint the walls with all kinds of random drawings."

"Have you been thinking about this for a while?" Maya said with a smile.

"I have ever since they sent the letter saying that we were getting one of those apartment suites with its own bathroom and living room."

"I wondered about that, why would we get something like that?"

"My mom pulled some strings because she's very scary and my dad was annoying the crap out of her because he wanted us to feel safe… and not share those co-ed bathrooms."

They looked at each other and laughed, he dad was more afraid of Riley growing up than anyone else, her mother accepted that she was going to become an adult, and Auggie didn't care because he was the youngest.

"That man is a piece of work," Maya said once they stopped laughing.

"Yup, but one day he'll have to accept that I'm growing up, and knowing him it will be the day I get married because he wouldn't want to let go until that day comes."


	23. Chapter 22 - Prom-ises, Prom-ises

**Chapter 22** \- Prom-ises, Prom-ises

After her conversation with Maya about her father accepting the fact that she was growing up and Riley began thinking about her own decision when it came to Lucas. Prom night was in a few hours and most people, well at least those from television shows and movies, always have sex on prom night. Riley wasn't ready for that step just yet but she knew she wanted to have something memorable happen that night.

"Mom," Riley called out to her mother.

"Yes Riley," her mother said from the living room.

Riley looked down at her hands no knowing how to brooch the subject. "Can I talk to you, um… about something."

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"Can we go for a drive or something, I don't want dad to know that we're going to have this conversation," Riley hoped that her mother would understand what she was trying to say.

Her mother nodded and got up from the couch and pulled Riley towards the door, "Cory," she yelled out. "Riley and I are going for a drive we'll be back in an hour."

Her father walked out and looked at them. "Going somewhere to get ready for prom?"

"Something like that," her mother said. Riley didn't want to turn around because she was afraid that her father would notice that she was hiding something.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Be careful my darlings," he said before they walked out of the apartment.

The two of them walked to the car in silence because Riley knew that her father had some way of knowing what was said even when they had left their house. As her mother drove off Riley tried to say something but nothing came out. Instead they drove towards Astoria so that they could check out the shops in the area. The lie they had told her father were becoming true so Riley knew that she would have to say something.

Once her mother parked the car Riley looked over at her, "Mom when did you know that you and Dad were… um… you know."

"Oh it's that talk, well honestly Riley your dad and I didn't do anything like that until we were married, I know some girls are ready at a younger age and that's up to them. Riley if you're thinking about this I just have one piece of advice for you and for Lucas, be prepared no matter what. You have to protect yourself against the possibility of not only pregnancy but also any number of diseases."

Riley felt her face turn red knowing that this was the talk that they should have had a long time ago but she had waited. "Thanks mom, I needed to hear that, I'm going to wait until I'm truly ready but until that time comes I just want you to know that I'm glad we had this talk."

"So am I sweetie, now how about we get your nails done before we go back home, I need some pampering and its nice when we go out together."

Riley nodded at her mother as they walked into one of the nearby salons, after they had finished they stopped at a nearby bakery and got some snacks for the ride home. Riley and her mother talked about everything from what she was wearing to the Prom to how she was going to do her hair.

* * *

Riley had fallen asleep when she got home later that afternoon and hadn't woken up until Maya and Smackle had burst through her bedroom door. Her hair was in complete disarray and she felt drool on the side of her face but didn't care because no one would see her like that other than her two friends.

"Get up Bubbles, we have to get ready," Smackle said throwing a small bag on the bed. The three of them agreed that they would have a slumber party after the night was over, so that they would be able to sleep in the next day and have lunch together as well as a much needed girls' day.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I've had a lot on my mind lately and haven't had much sleep."

"What's wrong Riles?" Maya asked looking at Riley with sympathy on her face.

"Nothing it's just so much is happening all at once, I haven't had the chance to think at all, but everything is better now."

"Alright let's get ready then," Maya said.

The three of them threw all kinds of things all over her room, Maya had picked a short red dress for prom that had sparkles on the top and flowed down. Smackle had picked a light blue halter dress that went down toward her mid-calf and had flowers on the dress in small stitches. Riley had made sure that they both had the perfect dresses when they had gone dress shopping weeks before because she wanted them to have a perfect night. Riley's dress was an ombre color that went from black to a light purple with beading throughout the dress. She picked it because it reminded her of the mural on her ceiling.

It took them two hours to finish getting ready because Maya had wanted their hair to be perfect, and it had taken extra time when she tried to use their faces as canvases so that they would match their dresses perfectly.

"Girls, the boys are here," Riley's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming," the three of them said at the same time.

As they made their way to the living room Riley felt her heart in her chest trying to burst out. She was wearing higher shoes than she was used too and she was afraid that she was going to trip and fall before she ever made it to the hall.

When she looked up Lucas was looking at her with his mouth open, he was in complete shock. "You look absolutely stunning," he said.

She blushed, "Thanks Lucas, you look wonderful as well."

The two of them stood there gazing into each other's eyes as though they could have a million conversations that way. It wasn't until Maya made a gagging noise that Riley remember that they were in a room full of people. It had taken them half an hour of photos from her parents and a reminder that they had to be back by midnight before they could walk out of her apartment building. Once out the door Riley went back to walking slowly, she was getting used to walking with the shoes but was still afraid of falling.

When they reached the hall at the hotel Riley finally felt comfortable walking in her shoes. She smiled at Lucas when she thought it was finally safe only to trip and fall. He caught her in his arms and smiled.

"I didn't think I would run into such a beautiful young lady today, would you like to dance with me," he told her as though he were a prince in a fairy tale.

Riley smiled and said, "A dance would be wonderful."

The two of them forgot about their friends as the time went by, as Lucas twirled Riley around the room as though she were Cinderella and at midnight everything would go back to normal. She had known for a long time that she loved him but at this moment she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life getting to know every single thing about him as well as what their lives would be like.

When midnight came the group walked out of the hotel tired and happy, but Riley didn't want the night to end. It had been perfect even if all she could remember was twirling around the room like a princess.

* * *

 _ **Side note**_ – This chapter and the next two are named after the last three episode of season five of Boy Meets World, or at least a variation of the episode titles, I thought it would be nice to go back to the original show even if it's just in titles.


	24. Chapter 23 - Things Change, People Chang

**Chapter 23** \- Things Change, People Change

Lucas looked out the window of his room wondering about all of the choices he's made since his family moved to New York. How he felt about Riley, how he hurt Riley, how his friends changed him for the better. His relationship with Maya is getting to be more defined since he realized how he truly felt. Maya was and will probably be more like a sister to him than someone he could see himself dating. But he still regrets not stopping Riley before everything happened, telling her that he didn't really see them as siblings. His biggest regret was not noticing her pain when he was "dating" her best friend. Even though it had happened months ago he still felt the guilt and didn't know what to do about his feelings.

"Lucas honey," his mother said walking into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Ma, why do you ask?" he said trying to muster up the best fake smile he could put on his face.

"I raised you my baby boy so I know when something is wrong. You start to think too much and you overanalyze everything because you feel like you could have done something different. It's what happened when you were expelled from middle school and I can tell it's happening now," she said sitting down next to him. "Now tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you know how Riley and I went through all the things we went through last year before we got to where we are now," he said, when his mother nodded he decided to keep going. "Well I still feel guilt over it, like it was my fault for not noticing how much pain she was holding in her heart."

His mother put her hand on top of his and looks him directly in the eye, "Lucas stop blaming yourself, it was out of your control. I've gotten to know Riley over the last few months and for that girl when it comes to her friends she would do anything. She puts everyone's happiness ahead of her own and although I think it's commendable she needs to stop after a while. She is the strongest of your friends but the most fragile of them as well. I'm glad she has you because you both cover up each other's faults and this is probably the best thing that there is. I finally see my son, the one I thought was lost a long time ago. Protect her and love her because I know that she would do the same for you."

Lucas took in his mother's words and felt lighter, he hadn't known that he was missing himself until she had brought it up. Riley made him a better person, he could hear Mr. Matthews in his head saying 'People change people, it's the secret of life.' Riley had changed him, she brought out the part of himself he thought he lost years before and also helped him become who he was now. His friends all did that for him. Things change but sometimes you find your way back to where your home is.

"Thanks mom, I needed that," he said smiling at his mother.

"That's what I'm here for. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Like why you've been cleaning yards and working as much as possible for the last month?"

"Well I was thinking of getting Riley a graduation present."

"Does this involve a ring?"

Lucas looked up at his mother shocked. He had thought about getting Riley a new ring but this time the promise was different. "Um… well," he stuttered.

"Lucas, listen your father and I got engaged right after high school, he went off to the military and I got my degree so that when he got back he could go to school and I would work. If you want to ask that young lady for her hand in marriage, please wait a couple of years before actually getting married."

Lucas felt his face burn, "Momma, um well."

"I know when you lie to me Lucas so don't even think about doing so right now," she said with a serious face.

"Maybe I am thinking of proposing," he admitted, he's known Riley for five years and in his heart he's known that she was the one for him. She was the other piece of his heart, and although they've only dated for nearly seven months he wanted her to be there with him for the rest of their lives.

"That's my boy, now here's my graduation gift to you," she said before pulling out a ring box. "This was the ring your father gave me when he proposed after high school. It's small and the only real value is in the band but it has so many memories for the two of us as we struggled through life. This ring is a promise that you will work hard no matter what until you are truly ready to take that giant step forward and even after that time has come you will work harder to keep each other safe," as she finished a tear came down her face.

Lucas pulled her into a hug and the two stay that way until his father walked into the room.

"Did you give it to him?" his father said sitting next to his mother.

She wiped away a tear and nodded, "Yeah I gave it to him."

"Good, don't mess this up my boy, I don't want that nice girl to get hurt because you did something stupid."

Lucas laughed at his father's words. "I will try my best, and even if we fight I will make sure that Riley is happy everyday of her life."

"Good, now let's go eat dinner because I made some ribs and they smell real good with your mother's corn bread still in the oven baking."


	25. Chapter 24 – Graduation

**Chapter 24** – Graduation

Riley sat in her father's classroom for what felt like the last time, graduation was less than an hour away and she wanted to take a moment to remember the last four years, most of which had been spent in that room. He would continue to teach there and hopefully when Auggie started High School he would get the same kind of lessons that she had gotten. She sighed because she wondered if she had left behind a legacy for her brother, and all of the new students that would come long after she had left. The only real legacy she had left at the school was her father and her memories.

"Riles its almost time to line up," Maya said as she walked into the room.

"Maya can you believe it we're graduating today," Riley said smiling.

"I didn't even think I would make it out of middle school, hell I didn't think I would be going to college but I am, and it's all thanks to you."

"Nah you did all the work, you deserve this as much as anyone else does."

"Riley seriously I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, whenever I got lost you brought me back, when I thought about quitting over a failing grade you made she I came back. You're a great friend and leader to us."

"Thank Peaches," Riley said as a tear escaped her eye.

"No crying, your mother wants pictures and you can't look like a mess remember the rules for today."

"I will not cry, I will smile for everyone, I will graduate without tripping and ending up in the hospital."

"Good now let's go line up, Farkle is making the valedictorian speech today and I wanna see if he messes up for once."

Riley smiled at her best friend, her sister in life, and got up taking her hand. They weren't sitting together because they had to be in alphabetical order so she should be with Farkle but since he and Smackle were the top two student they were going to sit on stage with the teachers. Riley was going to be alone for most of the day, but she had made a deal with Lucas that when they finished calling their names she would sneak into his row and sit with him. Maya and Zay were both going to do the same thing because they wanted to live their final moment of high school together.

The ceremony was long and boring but when Farkle walked up to the podium Riley felt proud of her friends for making it this far together.

"Good morning, parents, staff, and our graduating class," he started. "The last four years of our lives have been filled with ups and downs, we've learned together and have grown together, we've learned to love as well as letting go of our hate towards one another. As we enter the next phase of our lives we will go on to make our own histories, some of us will go into higher education knowing where we want to go while other will struggle to find who they want to be, but above all of this we will be surrounded by friends and family. We will learn hard lessons and grow from them and we will become better people with each step. Over the last seven years of my life I've been taught that 'People Change People' and that this is the meaning to life. You have all changed me and I hope that I have changed you as well. Thank you I am Farkle," he finished.

Riley smiled because it had been years since he's used that expression but it was also a reminder of how much he had grown since middle school. The rest of the graduation went by in a blur, Riley tried not to cry when they called her name on the stage but she did. It was her last steps as a high school student, she was going to cry regardless. When she walked towards where her friends had left her an empty seat Maya handed her a tissue and scoffed at her tears.

"What did I tell you," she said. Lucas and Zay laughed as Riley wiped away the last of the tears that had fallen.

"Sorry Maya," she said looking down at her hands.

"Whatever, I knew not to expect too much from you when it comes to your emotions but at least you didn't turn into a puddle on the floor."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley said before turning her attention back to the stage.

It was over, for real this time. As the principal called for the graduating class to stand Riley took Lucas's hand and held him down. He smiled at her trying to reassure her that everything was fine and they were going to be together in the fall going to school for another four years. But Riley had been holding onto something else. She was doubting her life, her friendships, and her relationship with Lucas. She didn't want them to be separated because she didn't know what it would do to her if they were. She thought back to October when they went to Texas and what had happened afterward. She thought back to what happened because she hid her feelings and the fear of losing him took over like it had so many months before.

"Lucas," she said knowing that what she was about to do was crazy. "Will you marry me?"


	26. Chapter 25 - Moments

**A/N: For those of you reading this story, I do have to warn you when I originally started writing this I was taking 3 graduate courses, hence the chapters are shorter than my other fics, although this is still the longest fic I've written**

 **Chapter 25** – Moments

Lucas was getting ready to stand with his classmates when Riley's hand stopped him, she looked at him. Her eyes kept him rooted to the seat, he knew that she was sad about leaving high school but they were going to be together for the next phase of their lives so he thought she would be happy.

"Lucas," she said. "Will you marry me?"

Lucas couldn't think, he was going to ask her after the graduation party but he hadn't expected that she would take that moment from him, but his heart was pounding because he knew the answer to what he was going to ask her.

"Lucas… Did you hear me?"

"Yes Riley I heard you, and let me do this right… um, I was going to ask you this later tonight but this would be the best moment since you asked me first but… um…," he was babbling because he didn't know how to say what he had to say. Instead he pulled out the ring that he had been hiding in his pocket because he didn't want to lose it, he got down on one knee and looked up at Riley. "You asked me first but I was holding onto this so that I would ask you tonight, you stole my moment but it also made me the happiest person in the world because I knew you would say yes. So Riley I will marry you if you would do me the honor of being my one and only for the rest of our lives."

Riley looked at him and smiled, her face lighting up in front of him, "Forever and ever," she said and wrapped her arms around him. Lucas leaned down and kissed her quickly. Next to them Maya and Zay looked at them dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO," someone said from across the auditorium causing Riley and Lucas to look up to see her father trying to get past every parent and student to get to them.

The two of them laughed, as Lucas put the ring on her finger as fast as he could before her father reached them. He would tell her the story of his parents and the ring later for now he needed to deal with the storm that was coming towards them.

"Get that ring off your finger," he yelled as he got closer.

"We might need to run away because he might actually kill you right now," she said but Lucas stood his ground. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage before proposing but it hadn't worked that way so his backup plan was to confront Mr. Matthews head on.

"I'm not running, he's going to have to deal with this," he said gesturing between him and her.

"Okay, let's get ready for the storm that's coming," she said to him and took his hand.

* * *

When her father had reached them he was huffing and puffing, holding onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Riley didn't know whether to laugh or be afraid of what was going to happen. Instead her mother forced them all to leave and made them go to the house. Riley now sat at the bay window listening to her father yell from the living room about her being too young to think about getting married. He didn't want her opinion and made her sit at the bay window alone as he fought with Lucas about the proposal. After five minutes of yelling had passed she decided that she had had enough and walked towards the arguing.

"Dad, no you don't get to be mean about this, you like Lucas and you know it. You're just afraid of me growing up," she yelled at him.

"It's not like they were going to elope Cory," her mother said giving her father a knowing look.

"Mr. Matthews, I thought about this for a long time and I love your daughter. We're not going to get married right now, in the future yes but that is still a long time away. I want us to at least be twenty when we think about getting married at all but I love her and I wanted to ask her because in the end we love each other that much," Lucas said trying to make the case for why it's okay for them to be engaged.

"I don't know why you're freaking out Cory I mean we got engaged when we were the same age," her mother said causing the whole room to look over at her.

"Wait what?" Riley said, she knew the story of her parents but she didn't know the whole story.

"I proposed at graduation, your father was completely shocked but we got engaged that same day after we ran away to get married right after graduation, but we waited and I hope you would both wait as well."

"We will mama it's just that," her mother stopped her before she said anything else.

"Don't worry Riley I understand, I was where you were a long time ago. Make good decisions my baby girl."

"We will," Lucas said as he put his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"No you won't," her father said but her mother put her hand up in the air before he said anything else.

"Cory stop you're embarrassing yourself. Just think about it this way, you know Lucas, he's a good person and a good student. He will protect her no matter what so don't question this, they love each other and if it had been someone other than him I would question this too but I know better and as long as they're happy they have my blessing," she said shutting him up before he could say anything else.

"I know," he said. "I just get a little crazy Topanga, she's my baby girl I would do anything for her."

"Then do the right thing."

"Lucas you have my blessing but you aren't allowed to get married until after Riley turns twenty-one."

"Yes sir," Lucas said smiling at Riley. They had gotten permission from her parents which Riley had known would be nearly impossible but it happened.

"Now can we go to the party," her mother said getting up from the couch and wobbling towards the door.

The rest of them followed her up to the roof where they always celebrated the milestones of their lives. Riley knew that she was entering a new phase of her life but by celebrating it on the roof she knew that she still had a bit of her childhood around her. When the walked onto the roof Maya grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"What happened at graduation… Did Ranger Rick actually… um well you know?" Maya said trying to get as much information out of her.

"Actually I proposed first," Riley said blushing. Lucas who was nearby trying to give the two of them their space to talk looked over and smiled at her. Riley noticed that his ears had turned red, they always did when he was embarrassed or when he was blushing.

"WHAT," Maya yelled out causing everyone to look over at them. "Sorry," she said to everyone before pulling Riley closer to the door. "Are you for real, why did you do that?"

"Well I had thought about everything that had happened and everything that we would go through in the next few years and I knew at that moment that if he wasn't standing next to me for all of those moments then a piece of my heart would be missing. I didn't want that so I picked happiness."

"Wow Riles that's bold even for you."

"Thanks Peaches, but apparently Lucas had been thinking about the same thing or else he wouldn't have had this ring with him," she said showing her best friend the ring he had given her.

Maya looked at her hand shocked, "Well I gotta give it to you both you know what you want. As long as you're happy Riles I'll be there standing next to you on your wedding day."

"Aww, that won't happen for a while but thank you Maya, there is no one I would rather have next to me, well other than Lucas. Come on let's celebrate our graduation," Riley said pulling her best friend towards the family.

Just take everything one step at a time, and you will always find happiness, Riley thought to herself knowing that she had found the ultimate happiness in those she loved.


	27. Chapter 26 - Summer Jobs

**Chapter 26** – Summer Jobs

Riley sat in her room thinking about what she needed to take with her to the camp, she hadn't been to summer camp since her brother was born because her parents always needed someone to help around the house. Now she was going to work as a counselor and she felt that she wouldn't be prepared for what was going to happen. Josh had gotten a summer internship in the city and couldn't work with them, Maya decided to stay at home with her mother and Shawn so that she could help out at Topanga's. Lucas was still going to work with her and she was excited but she also felt sad that Maya wasn't going. Farkle and Smackle were already working at Minkus International, Farkle was trying to create a foundation to help the underprivileged while working with Smackle on a new technology. Zay had already gone off on his own adventure in Texas.

When she was close to finishing someone knocked on her window, Riley looked up to see Lucas smiling at her.

"Why are you at my window?" she asked smiling at him.

"Well Princess, I've come to rescue you," he said handing her a red rose and taking her hand. He pulled her towards him and kissed her lips. "You have peach lip gloss on," he said smiling. "I like it."

She smelled the flower and smiled because it reminded her of a spring rain, "I'm glad you do," she said. "So why the window?"

"Your dad wouldn't let me in, I think he's still bitter about the engagement and will do anything to keep us apart."

"Well he's in for the shock of his life since we're going to work together all summer and eventually go to school in the fall," she said to him.

As he climbed into her room Lucas was trying to make as little noise as possible. Riley knew that her father would run into her room and chase him out, stealing one of his shoes in the process. She didn't want that to happen because she hadn't had the chance to talk to Lucas since graduation. Instead when he sat down at the bay window Riley put her head on his shoulder and took in the moment.

"This feels nice," she said while Lucas put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

Her bedroom door slammed open and her father walked in, Lucas automatically ran out the window before he lost his boot. Riley blocked her father from reaching out and grabbing Lucas.

"Daddy seriously this has to stop. Don't make me tell mom," she said which was his Achilles heel because her mother could probably give him the cold shoulder for not listening to her. She always wanted to be right no matter what. Riley knew that her mother was a force to be reckoned with and she was happy that her mother was on her side.

"No, don't tell your mother," he said running out of her room.

This went on for a few days until it was time for them to leave for the camp and Lucas pulled up to her apartment so that she could put her stuff in the back. Her father was complaining that she was leaving for the summer.

"She should be here this summer, not off frolicking with him," he said sounding indignant. "She needs to help out like Maya is helping her mother."

"For crying out loud Cory let her go," her mother said rolling her eyes. "Riley I love you and I know you would help me in a heartbeat but I want your father to get used to being without you."

"I understand and thank you," she said to her mother.

"All ready," Lucas said after he loaded the last bag.

"No," her father yelled grabbing Riley and pulling her towards the house.

"Yes," she said trying to pull away. It wasn't until her mother glared at him that he let go. "Don't worry we'll be back in a few weeks. You can freak out then about me leaving for college." She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. She walked over to each of her family members giving them quick hugs before getting into Lucas's car and waving goodbye.

* * *

Two hours later Riley and Lucas pulled up towards the camp and walked towards the office, the ride had been short but for Riley it made her feel overwhelmed because she had never had a job like this before.

"Lucas," she said as they reached the door. "I'm scared, what if I'm bad at this?"

"Riley you're going to be perfect at this because kids love you, and you love them back."

"Okay," she said as they walked inside.

"Hi," a young woman said from behind the counter. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, my name is Lucas Friar and this is Riley Matthews," Riley waved when he introduced her. "We're councilors this summer. We're here to check in and get our training schedule."

"Oh yes our New York City councilors, let me get your room assignments," she said walking towards the office, "My name is Anna, I'm the manager here. My husband Daniel is the art teacher and partial owner. He took over after his dad wanted to retire," she said to them. "Both of you are assigned to the yellow bunks near the lake, the councilors live in the bunk in between. When I talked to you earlier this week I told you that the councilor bunk has four rooms and you will be joined by two other councilors who will help you with the yellow bunks."

Riley listened to everything that she was being told but also trying to absorb everything that she was going to have to do. If Maya and Josh had come with them would they have shared the same bunk house, she wondered. When they were done in the office the two of them were told where the car can be parked and shown to their rooms. Lucas's room was right across from hers which made it a little easier.

"Don't worry too much Riles," Lucas said as he helped her with her bags.

"I'm trying not to, it's just a lot to take. I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I but having you here makes it worth wild."

She smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the cheek before dragging her suitcase to her room. Luckily the councilors had their own bathroom in the back of the house so she didn't worry too much about sharing with a camp full of kids. While they both set up their rooms Riley heard Anna telling another councilor about the accommodations which meant that their bunk mates were here. Riley put a few pictures on the wooden night stand to make it feel more like home. All of her friends during graduation, Lucas and her at prom, her parents and her brother, they were all there watching over them.

"Riley, Lucas can you come out for a second," Anna yelled. When they were both in the hallway Riley saw that two others were standing with her. "Melanie, Sam this is Lucas and Riley, they're your bunk mates and the other councilors for the yellow bunks."

The group shook each other's hands and introduced themselves, but Riley noticed that Melanie had held on longer to Lucas than Riley would have liked. When she looked up Melanie was smiling and fluttering her eyes trying to get his attention. Lucas looked over at her and tried to reassure her that nothing was going to happen. She smiled at him reassuring him that she was okay. Dealing with Missy had cured Riley of complete jealousy but it didn't stop her from doubting Melanie's affections.

"So Lucas, do you have anyone special back home?" Melanie asked as she wrapped herself around his arm. Sam rolled his eyes and walk to his room leaving them alone.

"Well yes I do, but she's not at home this summer," he said smiling at Riley.

"That's such a shame, if you need someone to comfort you I'll be here all summer," she said which made Riley want to scream.

"Um… that's really nice of you but I don't think my fiancé Riley would be very happy with you throwing yourself at me," he said pulling himself away from her and wrapping his arms around Riley. For the first time since she walked into the bunk Melanie looked at Riley and smirked.

"Well if you need anything I'll be right over here," she said point at her door.

"Trust me I have everything I need," he said walking away with Riley wrapped around his arm.

"Doubtful," Melanie whispered thinking no one heard her, but Riley did. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting under her skin.


	28. Chapter 27 - Tension

**Chapter 27** – Tension

Lucas could tell that something was wrong with Riley especially since they met Melanie, but he also noticed that she had become feisty when it came to someone moving in on him. He was proud that she was trying to rise above it all but as the summer went along and the kids preoccupied their time he was stuck with Melanie more and more. When it came to assignments she would make sure she got pair with him and it began to irritate him because he told her that he was engaged to Riley. He felt as though he brought this on himself because he was friendly towards everyone, Riley taught him to see the best in others but Melanie wasn't thinking of what's best for him instead she was thinking of what was best for her.

"Lucas," Melanie squealed that afternoon. "Anna wants volunteers to go pick up some supplies and since you have a car I volunteers us to go."

'Without asking first how convenient,' he thought to himself. "Sorry Mel but I already volunteered to help out with today's riding lesson with Riley," he said trying to deflect her attention.

"Oh I got you out of that. I mean who wants to spend the whole day with smelly horses anyway?" she said her voice hitting a register that was giving him a migraine.

"I do, I want to work with animals. You had no right to take me away from that, it's the reason why I started working here Melanie. I'm not here for your amusement to for you to flirt with even though I've told you that I'm engaged to Riley," he was fuming, his Texas side was going to come out if she kept this up and he didn't want to lose his job because he needed to money for the fall.

"Lucas," Riley said placing her hand on his shoulder. He knew she was trying to calm him down and he was grateful for that. "Let's go talk to Anna," she said pulling him away.

As they walked by Melanie, Lucas noticed that she was sneering at Riley for getting in the way, but Riley didn't notice instead she walked him towards the office and away from the person trying to wedge themselves in between the two of them.

"Riley, Lucas, what's going on? I thought Lucas and Melanie were going to the store?" Anna said when they walked into the office.

"Anna there's a conflict of interest in this arrangement," Riley said. "Lucas and I had already signed up to help with today's riding lesson and Lucas is going to study to be a vet and he doesn't want to miss working with animals because someone decided it was in her best interest to pull him away from that."

Lucas knew what Riley was suggesting but she hadn't outright said anything so he decided that this was the moment where he needed to stay strong for Riley's sake.

"I didn't know this, when I looked at the sheet it said that you and Sam were going to help out with the lesson. I doubt checked it a minute ago, and Sam is already on his way to the stables," she said rifling through her desk looking for the worksheet. "See right here."

"Well isn't that just convenient, especially since it looks like my name was erased," Lucas said not being able to hold in his temper.

Anna looked down at the paper and saw the same thing, "How did that happen?"

Riley rolled her eyes, Lucas looked over at her sassy side slowly coming out but he stopped it in its tracks. "Anna I'll go to the store so this doesn't inconvenience you but I'm just going to go alone because it would be nice to get away from a certain someone."

"Yeah I know," Riley said trying not to sneer out Melanie's name.

"That's okay with me, I'll get you the money and the list and can you add some of those sharpie markers to the list so that no one tampers with the sign-up sheets anymore?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said as he took the list from her. He kissed Riley on the cheek before walking out of the office. When he walked up to his car he saw Melanie leaning on the driver side door and he irritation towards her went up again.

"See I told you it wouldn't be a problem, you weren't even signed up for that stupid lesson," she said trying to act as sweet as honey but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yeah it would take a genius to notice that my name had been erased and changed for Sam's now wouldn't it, I guess it's a good thing that Anna noticed."

He noticed how Melanie's eyes began to widen at his words and she looked around to see if Anna was nearby to scold her. "Whatever, are we going or what?"

"I'm going, Anna said that I can go alone," he said trying to sound as dry as he could. "Stop trying to get in the way, I love Riley, I've loved her since I was in middle school, that's not going to change."

"You don't know that, you don't know what we could be," she said trying to close the distance between the two of them.

"I know, I've seen girls like you before and you don't compare to Riley, she is everything that I hold close to my heart. She keeps me grounded, and she has one thing you don't and that's the dignity to not jump all over someone's fiancé," he said pushing her aside and climbing into his car.

He made sure the doors automatically locked once he was inside so that she couldn't jump into the car without his permission. As he drove away he felt as though a weight was settling in his stomach, he remembered Missy and Charlie and how they reacted when they were rejected. He drove as fast as he could so that he could get back as soon as possible.

* * *

Riley spent the next hour with Sam helping the kids with the horses and making sure that everyone was accounted for. She missed Lucas, all summer Melanie had gotten in the way and it made her question the girl's intentions. Riley didn't know if she should tell Anna about her problems with Melanie but decided that eventually the girl would tire of her game and pull away but that hadn't happened just yet. When the lesson was over Riley was tidying up the area where they had worked while Sam helped out in the stables. As she bent down to pick up the last of the gear someone pushed her to the ground.

"What the?" she said as she noticed that the skin on her knee was bleeding. When she looked up she saw Melanie sneering at her. "Why did you do that for?"

"I want you to break up with Lucas, you don't deserve him," she said towering over Riley.

"Get over it," was all Riley could say before she was slapped across her face. "What the hell?"

"You're not pretty, your so average he belongs with someone better," she said trying to sound intimidating.

"What is your problem, he's my fiancé, we've known each other for a long time we love each other, it hasn't change since we were in middle school. So stop trying to push yourself on him it makes you seem desperate," she said before she stood up and looked the girl in the eye.

"Oh please this story gets old."

"Ah so he told you the same story, guess what if you really knew him you would know not to get in the way of his happiness," Riley was trying to keep his Texas side a secret but she also knew the lengths he would go to make sure that she was happy.

"I know what would make him happy and it's not you," she said before she pushed Riley again, this time when she fell her head hit one of the wood benches that they had all over the grounds.

As blood began to trickle down Riley's back she felt the world begin to tilt. 'Not again,' she thought to herself remembering the accident that had happened the year before.

"Melanie," Riley heard Anna say as her head hit the ground.

"She fell," Melanie said.

Riley wanted to defend herself but found it hard to focus until she heard someone yell her name in the distance. Lucas was back from the store, she didn't want him to go all Texas in the camp. She tried talking but the pounding in her head began to make her feel woozy.

"Hey Princess," he said holding her close. His warmth was comforting. "Let's get you to the hospital and get that looked at."

"Lucas," she said as the world went dark.

* * *

Riley woke up in the hospital a few hours later with a bandage around her head and a headache that felt like there was a giant jackhammer pounding down on her brain.

"Hey there princess," Lucas said smiling at her.

"Shhhhh," she said putting her finger over her mouth. "It hurts."

"I know, and you're going to hurt for a couple of days, you have a concussion. The doctor wants to keep you here overnight for observation and I'm going to stay with you."

"What happened after I blacked out?" she whispered wondering if he could hear her.

"Melanie was fired and sent home, she's lucky you haven't pressed charges because Anna was ready too. She saw the whole thing, we were talking about the problems I was having when we looked out the window and saw Melanie push you to the ground."

"Great," she whispered.

"Get some rest, I'll go grab us some food."

Riley nodded and rested her head on the pillow, the room was dark which made it easier on her eyes. That night she slept without worry that someone was going to get in the way of her relationship.


	29. Side Story – Sick Maya, Nurse Josh

**Side Story** – Sick Maya, Nurse Josh

Maya laid in her room trying to not feel guilty over pulling out of her summer plans with Riley, she felt guilty but she wanted to stay in the city because her mother needed help but mostly because Josh was working at his internship and she wanted them to have a summer to remember before she went off to college and he started grad school. They were going to go to the same school but she knew that she would be busy with class and he would too. They still hadn't talked about where he was going to live when they got to Pennbrook but that didn't matter because for the first time they would be going to the same school.

She should be happy but the guilt over not telling Riley the truth was eating at her every single day that passed. Josh had told her to be truthful with her best friend but she couldn't do it because of everything she had put Riley through the year before. She wanted for Riley and Lucas to have on drama free summer where they would be together. It was the best she could do for the girl who had put her own happiness on the line for her best friend.

She fell asleep at night wondering if she had done the right thing, but after a week of sleepless nights thinking about the way she bailed on her best friend Maya woke up sick.

"Maya time for breakfast," her mother yelled but Maya burrowed her head deeper into her sheets. "Maya come on cranky pants," her mother poked her but all Maya could do was groan. Her throat was sore and her nose felt as though a dam had broken and released everything that was inside.

"Momma, I don't feel too good," she said but her voice had been muffled by the pillow.

"What was that baby girl?" her mother said pulling away the pillows and blanket.

"I don't feel good," she said her voice was hoarse and cracked as she spoke.

"Aww my poor baby, I would take care of you but the doctor said to stay away from sick people," her mother said slowly stepping out of the room. "Damn and Shawn's not here right now he had that damned assignment."

"Call Josh, he doesn't work today," she said knowing that her boyfriend would be at home sleeping but she wanted him there to help her.

"Okay, I'll call him get some sleep okay," she said before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

* * *

Josh was sitting in his brother's living room trying to figure out where to take Maya for a date when his phone lit up with a picture of his smiling girlfriend. The photo was from prom, he had taken it when they were dancing and she had smiled at him like he was her whole world. He loved her smile the most because it lit up her eyes and made her look like an angel.

"Yes my angel," he answered.

"Oh well this is awkward," Maya's mother answered.

"Oh, Mrs. Hunter, um… I'm sorry I thought it was Maya… Wait this is her number, is she okay? Is something wrong?" Josh said worrying about whether something bad had happened.

"No Josh nothing bad happened, it's just that Maya is sick right now and I can't really take care of her because the doctor wants to make sure I don't get sick right now, but Shawn isn't here and I was wondering if you could take care of her, I have to be at Topanga's soon to start my shift."

"Yeah that would be okay, I'll be there as soon as possible," he said thinking about how cute Maya would be when she was sick. He hung up the phone thinking about what to take with him to keep her happy.

* * *

Maya felt her body go cold even though she was covered from head to toe in her blanket, her body was shaking. She wanted her mother and some soup to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She thought about a dream she had where she was sick and she told her mother to call Josh.

"Was that real?" she asked herself but thought it couldn't have happened because Shawn wouldn't leave her alone in a room with Josh, especially her bedroom. He had become really protective over her as though she was his biological daughter which made her laugh every time thought about it. Instead of dwelling on it she got up and slowly walked towards her closet to get one of Josh's sweaters that she had stolen because it smelled like him but it would also keep her warm. She had just gotten the sweater on when the door to her room swung open and Josh stood in the doorway with a tray of soup and applesauce. Maya stepped back and almost screamed when she tripped on her own foot and fell on the floor.

"Oh my god Maya I didn't mean to scare you," he said setting the tray down on her dresser before walking towards her and scoping her up off the floor.

"Josh what are you doing here?" she said but it came out a whisper.

"Your mom called me, she needed someone to take care of you. She told me that you said to call me, don't you want me here?" he said looking down at her.

"That was real?" she whispered. "I thought that was a dream."

"It was real, and Nurse Josh is here to help you get better," he said while striking a hero pose which made her smile.

"You're so cute," she said before a coughing fit took over.

"Go to the bathroom and wash up and then come back and eat this, you can rest afterward. I'll take care of you."

She nodded and walked towards the hallway bathroom to wash up, as she walked back she wondered whether her mother had told Shawn about this but ignored the thought when she saw that Josh had changed her bed while she was gone.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"It's what my mom always did when I was sick, she used to say that it would make me feel better if I had clean sheets on my bed."

Maya smiled at him because it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, she thought about him doing the same for their kids when they were sick. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she pushed it away, what was she thinking kids and a family? She was still a kid, yeah Riley and Lucas were already engaged but she didn't know if she was ready for that step. Her first thought was that being sick was making her think of all kinds of crazy things.

"Come on time for soup, after you finish I can bring my laptop over and we can watch a movie," he said smiling at her.

The smile made her think about a little boy with her hair and his smile, "What am I thinking?" she said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I'm just hungry," she told him trying to cover the fact that she was thinking about them having a family.

"Maya, can I ask you something?" he said after she was finished with her food. She nodded to tell him to go ahead because her throat was hurting her. "You go sick because you felt guilty didn't you?"

She looked at him surprised, "How did you know?" she whispered.

"You started sending me messages in the middle of the night the last couple of days, I figured you felt guilty for bailing on Riley for the councilor job. I talked to her today and she said that she was worried that you were stressing yourself out and she didn't want you to feel bad about anything."

"Oh Riles," she said. "Yeah I felt guilty but it's because I wanted to spend the summer with you… um I used my mother as a cover story that's why I felt guilty," she blushed after admitting that he was the reason why. When she looked at him his head was down, "Josh?"

"Sorry, it's just that it's so cute," he said smiling at her. "I almost didn't take the internship because I wanted to spend the summer with you at that camp."

"Oh," she said.

The two of them sat there in silence, when Josh reached out and took her hand she felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, I need you to get better so that we can go on a date this week," he said trying to tuck her into the bed. "I would kiss you but we can't both be sick because how would we take care of each other."

She smiled at his words, it was cute but it was also Josh and she knew that he was always trying to be the practical person. He was the opposite of her but it was also what made her feel safe and loved. They filled in the parts of each other.

The rest of the day they watched movies as she nodded in and out of sleep by the time her mother and Shawn had come home Josh had fallen asleep on the floor next to her bed holding her hand. It made Maya feel safe and she slept along with him.


	30. Side Story – Josh and Maya's Movie Date

**Side Story** – Josh and Maya's Movie Date

"How would you feel about having a movie night?" Josh asked Maya when he called her. Her cold was gone but they hadn't seen each other since that day he went to take care of her.

"That sounds great I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a couple of hours," she said.

"We won't be going to the movies, I figured since you were sick we could just sit at home and watch something. We can cook something together and talk," he said trying to sound as normal as possible. Josh had realized that he had become more and more shy around Maya as their relationship progressed.

They hadn't gone on a lot of dates mainly because he had been so busy. Her prom night was one of his favorite nights since they started dating, Maya looked beautiful and he could feel his heart beating wildly. Even the senior trip when they talked about his plans to follow in his older brother's footsteps and become a teacher, by studying at Pennbrook at the same time she was there. Everything was falling into place and the longer they were together the more he remembered what his brother had told him so many years ago. He felt like he had found the person that filled a place in his heart that he hadn't known was empty.

"That would be great but I really don't want to be at home Josh, I'm feeling closed in right now because I've been stuck at home this whole time," she whined but it only made him smile. He thought it was cute when she revealed these little parts of herself.

"Well Cory and Topanga went to Philly for the weekend so that Auggie can visit his grandparents so I thought it would be okay if we hung out over here, that way you can get out of your house but we would still be comfortable."

"That sounds great, we can make mac and cheese too since that's all I really know how to make, I usually eat at the Matthews house so I don't really know how to cook a lot of things."

"I can make some grilled chicken and veggies to go with it and we can eat some ice cream for dessert," he said smiling at the thought of cooking with his girlfriend.

The two of them met up at his brother's house an hour later with everything they needed to cook, Josh figured that they could just watch something on Netflix. They worked around each other making the food, smiling and joking about random things.

"Josh I was thinking that maybe we could visit Riley and Lucas next weekend if it was alright with you?" Maya asked him, he knew that she just wanted to talk to her best friend since the two of them had been apart for a few weeks. The camp ended in two weeks but he knew that the last few weeks have been hell on Maya.

"That sounds good to me, we could see them and maybe take them to dinner as an apology for bailing on them at the beginning of the summer," he said smiling at her but she didn't smile back. "Maya I know why you stayed this summer involved me in a big way but don't guilt yourself over it, Riley probably wouldn't mind since she was with Lucas the whole summer."

"I try not to but it's just so… I don't know selfish," she said. "I also feel guilty over what I put her through last year but she's always telling me that everything ended up where it was supposed to be, but I caused her so much pain sometimes I wonder if it's okay for me to be selfish at all."

"Maya," he said before he pulled her into his arms. "Being selfish is a human right, don't worry about the past just live in the present and hope for the future. The present is you and me right now cooking dinner, the future is us visiting them and you can talk to Riley and have a girl moment."

Maya buried her face in his chest and smelled the cologne, "You are too perfect, tell me you have some weird flaw that would put you in the same place as the normal people down here on earth."

"Well I did deny my feelings for you for a long time, and without you I wouldn't be who I am now so in the end the one who makes me perfect is you," he said kissing her on the lips. He always thought that she tasted sweet every time their lips met. Today she tasted like peaches which was perfect for him.

"Come on let's eat and watch this movie before anything happens," she said just as he kissed her again.

The front door slammed open startling the two of them.

"Hands off her now," Shawn said to the two of them. "Step back and get away from her."

Maya laughed because she loved how quickly Shawn had taken to acting like a father, even though she was eighteen years old.

"Katy come in here and pull your daughter away from this mongrel," he said as her mother walked into the room.

"Geez Shawn you're acting as bad as Cory, leave them alone," her mother said as she walked towards them. "Hi baby girl what are you doing?"

"Hi momma, we're cooking you wanna stay for dinner we have plenty," she said hoping that they would say no but she also knew that Shawn wouldn't leave them alone.

"That would be great," Shawn said sitting down at the table.

"Actually Shawn we were going to watch a movie while we ate, so let's set up the coffee table instead," Josh said pointing towards the couch.

The four of them set up the food around the television, Maya and Josh sat on the sofa while her mother and Shawn sat down on the other side. They talked and laughed as they watched the movie together. Josh and Maya were happy that they were able to share their night with her family.


	31. Chapter 28 - Visitors

**Chapter 28** – Visitors

Riley sat in the office waiting for a phone call from the hospital about her appointment, they had a week to look over her and make sure that there was no permanent damage from her fall. After she finished the call she was glad that it hadn't had any negative effects on her but they wanted to keep an eye on her for the next few weeks. She told them that she was going home soon and to college after that so they decided to contact doctors for appointments so that they would be able to monitor her brain for side effects. So far nothing was wrong but they wanted to make sure it stayed that way especially since she had a history with head injuries.

"How did it go," Lucas said once she walked outside.

"They made appointments for the next month in several hospitals from here to Pennsylvania but so far everything is okay. I think they talked to my dad and this is why I'm being monitored the way I am. The man is paranoid."

"He worries, hell Riley I worry, you have no idea what that did to me. I swear it took years off of my life. I don't want to die so soon, I want us to live our lives."

"Okay Doctor Friar, I will go to the appointments and I will try my best to not cringe every time they put me in one of those machines. All because I want us to live our lives together," she smiled.

"Good, now let's get back to work because we have a date tonight with the stars and the yellow bunk full of kids, so we need to get ready," he said pulling her away putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head right where the stitches had been. Lucas had become her comfort since they had begun their jobs, she missed home but she was happy to be with him even after everything that had happened during the summer.

As the rest of the afternoon went on Riley's mood began to go up. They were getting ready for the end of camp performances and Riley was helping the kids get their projects together. Some kids were putting together an art show which made her think of Maya, others were having a science fair which made her think of Farkle and Smackle. Those who decided on performing on stage made her think of Zay and his jokes. She missed her friends but she was having fun helping everyone finish their projects. The last day of camp was that Saturday and everyone only had two days left, but it put a smile on her face to see everyone working so hard to put something together for their families.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Riley saw a familiar duo walking towards her bunk house, Maya's hair glowed as though it were a halo above her head. Her best friend was smiling as Josh held her hand. Riley knew at that moment that Maya had finally found what she had been looking for, someone that would be there for her and stay with her without running off. Josh on the other hand looked as though he were facing his angel in heaven, he was happier than he had ever been.

"Riley," Maya squealed and ran towards her dragging Josh along who was smiling even though he was being pulled by Maya.

"Peaches," Riley said running towards them colliding with them in a big hug. "I missed my Peaches."

"I missed you too," Maya said. "Where's Ranger Rick?"

"Over here," Lucas said walking out of the bunk house.

"Riley do you share a room with him?" Maya whispered as she pulled Riley aside.

"No Maya, we have our own rooms… Don't make this dirty," Riley said walking back over to where Josh and Lucas were talking. "So what brings you here?"

"Well Maya was feeling guilty over pulling out of the councilor job, and she missed you terribly," Josh said smiling.

"Maya you don't have to feel bad," Riley said but the memory of what had happened over the summer brought back the nagging pain in her head.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her when he saw the look on her face.

"Yeah I just felt a headache, but its fine I was thinking too much."

"Everything is fine don't worry," he said kissing her on the lips trying to bring forward the good memories.

"Riley can I talk to you alone?" Maya said bringing Riley out of her daze.

"Yeah sure," she said following Maya towards the bunk house.

"Which room is yours?"

"That one," she said pointing out her room.

Once they were inside Maya pulled her towards the bed and sat her down, Riley knew what was coming.

"Riles."

"Yes Peaches," Riley said automatically.

"What's going on, you went pale a minute ago until Lucas stood next to you," Maya said giving her a knowing look. She didn't want Riley to hold back like she had before.

Instead of hiding what had happened Riley spilled everything to her best friend starting with how Melanie made sure to interject herself into her and Lucas's life. She told Maya about how everything started building up and that it wasn't until both of them told Melanie about how they really love each other and to basically get lost. When Maya nodded at her to go on she told her best friend about the push that lead to Riley ending up in the hospital for the second time in the last year. Riley had told her family not to tell anybody about what had happened because she didn't want their summers to be ruined but the look on Maya's face made Riley realize how much she missed her friend.

"Where is she?" Maya said. "I want to kill her, why would anyone do that. Why does this keep happening to you?"

"I don't know, but Maya I'm fine, Melanie got fired and charged, there's a restraining order. She can't hurt me. It just that I don't know maybe if you had been here it would have been different, but I learned just how much Lucas really loves me and that without him I would feel lost. Just like without my best friends I would be lost. You guys make me a whole person because you make me stronger."

"Aww Riles, I love you too. But next time please don't keep this from me."

"I won't, now let's get back to our boys," Riley smiled. She needed to remember to tell the doctor about this, and Lucas would make sure she did because she saw the worried look on his face.

* * *

Maya and Josh had stayed with them until the camp closed on Sunday morning, Riley decided that she was going to ride back with Lucas like they had when they arrived. Maya was alright with the arrangement since she was driving with Josh directly to her family's house because Shawn want to have dinner with them.

"You okay there?" Lucas asked when they were finally on the road.

"I'm scared that the hit I took is going to make me well… you know," she said trying not to say anything about what the doctor had told her.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital now, I know you didn't want to tell Maya and Josh that we were going there but we need to be ready for anything."

Riley nodded and looked ahead trying to think about why she felt weird and lightheaded but she didn't push herself. When they drove up to the hospital the doctor was waiting for them in the front. Riley waved at him and he waved back. She knew that he was worried as well but she hadn't show any symptoms at all so why had she become like that all of a sudden. The doctor took her blood and ran some test on her before leaving her and Lucas waiting.

As they waited for the test to come back Riley felt her body go cold, she didn't want anything to be wrong. She knew that she had so much left to look forward to. The doctor walked into the room smiling at himself startling Riley.

"Riley, you're fine, all the test show that everything is 100% fine, you're just anemic and that why you've been feeling weird. I'm prescribing some medicine for you, and I want you to rest since you're done with your summer job," the doctor said smiling at her.

"I'll make sure she gets some sleep; we start school in a few weeks" Lucas said smiling.

Riley was smiling as they left the office, she was fine and nothing was wrong except for the anemia but she knew she would get through it.

"Let's go home," she said as they walked to his car.

"Yes, let's go home," he said gently kissing her on the lips and pulling her into a hug.


	32. Chapter 29 - Lazy Days

**Chapter 29** – Lazy Days

The few weeks they had left before the beginning of school was spent shopping for supplies and all the extras they would need. Riley had taken it easy since the day she went to the hospital but she was feeling restless because as her friends video chatted with her every time they brought something she was stuck at home like she had been after the accident. Her dad had become incorrigible with every passing day, he hadn't left her leave or even hang out with Lucas, she felt as though he was taking her hostage.

"Riley, Breakfast," her mother called but she didn't want to go. She wanted to sneak out the window and hide somewhere, instead she walked out her door and went to breakfast.

"Hell sunshine," her father said. She scowled and murmured her hellos but she didn't feel like saying much to her family without sounding ungrateful to them.

"So Riley what are you doing today?" her mother asked but Riley didn't say anything, instead her father answered.

"Topanga, the doctor said that she had to rest."

"Cory, she's rested stop holding her here, plus I already told Lucas to come pick her up."

"Really," Riley said feeling happy for the first time.

"No, you're not going out doctor's orders," her father said slamming his hands down on the table.

"Yes, she is. Cory I know you're scared of her growing up but get over it because it's happening, and the doctor only said that she should rest for a few days, you've kept her here for nearly two weeks. School starts next week and we're driving her there on Saturday so it's over let her have some fun please."

"Fine, but no funny business," he said looking defeated.

Riley hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks daddy."

"Yeah yeah now eat your breakfast."

Lucas picked her up an hour later but instead of taking her out he took her to his house. This made her mad because she wanted to do some shopping or something normal but instead they were at his house.

"Lucas, why are we here?" she asked trying not to whine but it was the first day she was allowed to get away from her father.

"Well my parents aren't home and I thought it would be nice to hang out without a million people around us, even if it's just watching movies. Plus, your dad doesn't have keys to my house," he smiled at her which made her stomach flip.

"Okay, that's better than I thought."

"Aright, now let's set up the living room and have a movie day," he said as he led her into his house.

It took them ten minutes to set up an area in front of the television before Riley had an idea and they ended up building a tent in his room instead around his television with pillows and blankets all over the floor.

"I feel like this could be the most childish thing we could have done," she said. "But it's brilliant and perfect."

"Yeah and comfortable, plus we can hide from everyone."

"Who knows we're here?"

"Nobody really, my mom knows because I told her but I didn't tell anyone else especially Zay, because he still thinks I ditched him for you but in reality I didn't, it's just that there are days when I want to be with my girl."

"Just make sure you have a guy day because I don't want to get in between the two of you."

"I already did, we went shopping for the dorm yesterday, we got a suite just like you, Smackle and Maya so we went looking for everything we needed and we had lunch together. I just feel like I haven't been able to see you at all since we got back."

"Blame my dad, he's been completely unreasonable since the moment he realized that I was going away to school and not staying at home."

"Well for today, it's just you and me and our little blanket fort," he said pulling her close to him and placing a kiss on her head. "Now what should we watch?"

"Let's watch Red Planet Diaries please," she said smiling. It was her favorite show and she knew that he wouldn't say no mainly because it would give them more time to talk since she already knew the show backwards and forward.

"Alright," he said as he cued up the show. Riley snuggled into his arm as the opening credits began.

"Out here in space, I kiss your green face, But it feels like you're light years away," Riley started to sing making Lucas laugh. "Hey you know what you got when you started dating me."

"Yes I did and I wouldn't change it for the world," he said pulling her close. "It's just one part of you that I love."

As she smiled up at him his lips came down towards his face, she put her hand against his chest as he leaned forward, her heart began to pound as he kissed her on the lips. Every time they kissed her heart felt as though it were going to explode, she could feel his heart beating against her hand. His lips were soft against hers, and they tasted like strawberry lip gloss which was probably from her lips. Riley put her arms around his shoulders while the show played in the background. Riley couldn't remember what episode they ended up watching all she could remember was the closeness of Lucas, his body heat and the smell of his cologne.

"That was something else," she said after they heard the sound of the front door open.

"Yeah it was," he said quickly kissing her on the nose. "I guess my mom's home, maybe we should go say hi."

"Yeah in a few minutes," she said trying to stay as close to him as possible. "Sorry it's just that we really haven't seen each other in a while and I missed you, I didn't even realize that I missed your smell until just now," she began to blush.

"Um… well…"

"Lucas, can you help me put away the groceries?" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," he said looking Riley directly in her eyes as he said it. "I'll be right back."

Once he was gone Riley dropped herself into the pillows around her. "Why did I say that?" she said to herself. His scent was on the pillows making Riley take in the smell. "Something is wrong with me? I feel like every time I see Lucas I have this need to be as close as possible. What is that anyway?"

Instead of sitting around she got up to help out in the kitchen, the rest of the day she ignored the urge to smell Lucas like she had when they were in Junior High School. She knew that this feeling was different but she didn't want to explore it just yet, especially since they were starting school in a few days. She decided to take everything one day at a time, and enjoy what was left of her summer with her friends and family.

"Yeah one day at a time," she said before walking into the kitchen and offering to help out.


	33. Chapter 30 - New Beginnings

**Chapter 30** – New Beginnings

When Saturday morning arrived all six friends were on the road with their parents on the way to Pennbrook. When they arrived on campus all six stood outside the gates looking out at the buildings in front of them and the future they are holding in their hands.

"This is it College," Maya said.

"We're going to own this place," Riley said before she started laughing. It was what they said when they started High School. "As long as we're all together, we can do anything."

"Yeah, now let's go check in and get our keys, our parents are waiting for us," Lucas said pulling Riley forward. The rest of their friends followed them towards the registration table.

"Hi, Riley Matthews, Maya Hart and Isadora Smackle checking in," Riley said smiling at the young woman sitting at the table. She smiled at them and began looking for their names. Lucas, Farkle and Zay were doing the same thing at the table next to the ones they were standing at.

"Okay, here are your room keys, and room number," she said to them as she handed them each a packet. "You are all registered for classes right?"

"Yes we registered for classes in June and we are ready to learn," Smackle said smiling. Riley knew that what she was saying was genuine in her excitement.

"Okay, then you're all good to go."

Riley smiled at her friends as they walked towards the guys as they stood waiting. "So are we all ready for this?"

"I'm ready," Farkle said as he stood next to Smackle. "As long as you're here with me," he said to her.

"Aww, these two make me sick," Zay said. "Just kidding, hey maybe I'll find a girlfriend here and I won't feel like the seventh wheel?"

"You will Zay, and she will be wonderful," Riley said. "And you would never be a seventh wheel because you're our friend, you're always welcome to hang out with us."

"Yeah as long as you're not making out in front of me," he said making a disgusted face at them. They all laughed but agreed that when they were all together any pda's wasn't allowed.

When they reached their parents they were all unloading their things from the cars. Zay went to her mom and started helping her. Lucas stayed back looking out at their families all working.

"You okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah it's just… It feels weird that after this our lives are going to be completely different."

"As long as we're together everything will be alright," she told taking his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm worried too but I have you and all of our friends so I know we will be alright."

"Okay kids, where are your rooms," her father said.

"Oh right we haven't checked our room numbers," Riley said pulling out the envelope that the girl at the check in had given them. "It says 3014 in Residence Hall B. What about you Lucas?"

"It says 3013 in the same building," he said looking at her.

"Oh that's right the dorms are co-ed," her mother said.

"No no no no no NO," her father said which only made Shawn and her mother laugh.

"This is karma isn't it?" Shawn said to them.

"You don't have to worry about this Josh he's got an apartment off campus. Wait wouldn't that make you more nervous?"

"Damn it Cory don't put those thoughts in my head."

"Too late, it's already there isn't it?"

"Maya," Shawn yelled out.

"Yeah," she said

"You aren't allowed to go to Josh's apartment without direct supervision."

"Shawn what are you talking about? Josh doesn't have an apartment he's commuting from his parent's house."

"Cory," Shawn yelled. "You played me."

"I wanted you to feel what I was feeling, it scared ya didn't it."

"Shut it."

"Stop bickering over there the kids are old enough to make their own decisions," Maya's mother said walking over to the bickering fathers. "Don't you trust them enough to make their own decisions?"

"NO," the two of them answered at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Come on you two get over it," Topanga said. "Now come over here and help us unload the cars so that we can get back on the road before night comes."

They all worked together to bring up their boxes as well as all of the little things that they had picked up for their rooms. When the two couches they had brought were in the suites the parents were ready to say goodbye. Zay's parents gave him a box of sweets that his grandmother had sent to him, Lucas's parents hugged him and made him promise to call at least twice a week. Maya's mom was crying and blaming hormones while Shawn lectured her on being safe, Smackle's parents were also crying at how much their daughter had accomplished. While Farkle and his dad were talking business and what his dad would have to do to keep working on what they had been doing during the summer.

"My baby," her dad said.

"Cory stop being so overdramatic, she's only two hours away," her mother said trying to pull him off of her.

"Dad, you're crushing me," Riley said trying to pry herself out of his arms.

"Okay, but please be good, and you aren't allowed to hang out with him without Maya in the room, better yet all of them in the room."

Riley rolled her eyes and laughed, "Daddy I love you but you have to give this up, Lucas and I love each other we're allowed to go on dates."

"No," he said.

"Yes, and remember you have another bundle of joy to look forward too."

"Oh Riley I forgot to give you this," her mom said handing her a picture frame of the latest ultrasound.

Riley looked at the picture tearing up before she noticed something she hadn't seen in the last ultrasound. "Mom, there's two babies in this one."

"Yeah we're having twins, one girl and one boy."

"Really."

"Yes really," she said.

"Look dad you have two more babies to drive crazy."

"I know but you were my first baby, and I don't like it when things change. But I'm going to man up and let you go."

"I love you both," Riley said hugging her parents.

When everyone had left Riley stood in the suite looking out at all of the things they had brought and started crying. She missed her crazy family but she was also looking forward to the next four years of her life. The suite had three rooms and a bathroom, the building was brand new and they created the suites for students to learn how to live in the real world. Her room was on the left between next to the bathroom, Maya and Smackle had chosen the ones on the right, only because Riley's room had a small bay window and they knew it would mean the world to her.

"New beginnings," she said as she walked towards her room.


	34. Chapter 31 - First Day Surprises

**Chapter 31** \- First Day Surprises

Riley woke up on Monday morning wishing that they had some on Friday instead of Saturday, she was still tired but she knew that it would be impossible to miss her first class on her first day of her College life. Her first class was history because she wanted something familiar, even though her father wasn't teaching the class history always felt like home.

"Maya, I'm going to class soon," she yelled out as she got ready. She was going to have breakfast with Lucas after class since it was the only one they shared. Everyone was separated and she only had one of her friends in each of her classes, except for her sciences because Farkle and Smackle were taking them with her. Zay was in her literature class, and she was taking Art History with Maya.

"Yeah, whatever. Riles why did you take an 8AM class anyway?" Maya said as she dragged herself into the bathroom.

"It was the only history class that fit my schedule and I'm always up so early so I thought that it would be a great idea."

"Whatever, my class isn't until 2 so I'm going back to bed."

"Just remember to set your alarm," Riley yelled as her best friend went back to bed.

They had only been there for less than three days and Riley already felt like she was at home, but it was mainly due to the fact that she was surrounded by her friends. As she walked out of her room Lucas was waiting for her in the hallway with a cup of coffee and a smile on his face.

"I figured you would need this," he said as he handed her the cup. "It's a mocha something, the one you always get. I can never remember."

"Thank you," she said kissing him on the lips. "That was very sweet."

"Not as sweet as you, plus who else would be up this morning other than the two of us, Zay's still in bed, I didn't dare check on Farkle because he's mean when you wake him up in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he makes my Texas side look like a kitty cat."

"Must be low blood sugar or something because he's always normal when he's at school, or at least what I think is normal."

"Well let's get to class, we have thirty minutes until it starts so it gives us time to walk across campus and get some good seats."

The walk from their dorm to the class on took them ten minutes, but it gave them the chance to see the campus when no one was around. The classroom had raised seating for about fifty people but they decided on taking seats in the middle of the first row because it felt familiar to them to be close to the teacher.

"I wonder who the professor is? Their name wasn't on the schedule," Lucas said as they sat down.

"Well let's hope that they're as good as my dad was," she told him.

They sat there talking as all the other students began to file into the room groggy from waking up too early. A lot of them complained about taking such an early class, while others grunted replies. Riley couldn't help but smile because it felt familiar. When eight o'clock came the teacher came in from the back of the classroom clearing their throat.

"Sit down everyone and let's get started, I know you're all tired but you will have to get used to it," said a familiar voice.

Riley couldn't help but turn around the moment he spoke only to be surprised at the professor walking down towards the front of the classroom.

"Hello Miss Matthews, I was hoping to see you in my classroom when I heard from your parents that you were coming to Pennbrook," he said as he smiled at her.

"Hi Mr. Feeny, I didn't know you were teaching this class."

"I am a man of many surprises," he said as he walked towards the board and wrote his name.

The rest of the class went by in a blur as he handed out the syllabus and explained everything in detail. Riley was smiling the whole time because it felt as though she had finally gotten the piece of home that she was looking for. When they got to the dining hall Riley was skipping towards one of the tables when she saw her friends sitting down nearby.

"Hey guys," Lucas said as they sat down.

"Why is Riley smiling like that so early in the morning?" Farkle asked when he noticed how happy she was.

"You wouldn't believe my history teacher, he's just like my dad, he's a tyrant did you know that he gave us a million things to read before the next class," she said.

"That makes you happy, geez Riley that sounds mean," Zay said looking up from his breakfast.

"I'm going to get us some food," Lucas said walking away laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Zay said.

"Because I was joking Zay, my history professor was my dad's teacher here, and my mom's, and Shawn's too."

"What do you mean by that?" Farkle asked looking at her questioning everything she was saying.

"Oh right he was your parents' teacher too when they were in high school, I guess we all should have taken this class together."

"Riles spill," Maya said.

"It's Mr. Feeny, he's my teacher. I got a part of my parents' legacy on the first day and it was fabulous."

"Damn we should have taken that class I wonder if it's too late to change my schedule," Maya said looking around.

"It's not too late Miss Hart," said Mr. Feeny from behind Maya startling her. "I actually expected all of you in my class and I was disappointed when you were there."

"Well um, you know college gives us the option so we didn't want an early class," Maya said as she looked at Riley pleading for a way out of it.

"I understand Miss Hart but next semester I expect you in my classroom, Miss Matthews I will see you for literature."

"You teach that too?" Zay said looking up from his food for the second time.

"I teach a lot of things, but it's only for this semester. The Professor who was in charge of that class had to take a leave of absence so I'm taking over."

"See you later," Riley said as he walked away. Lucas came to the table soon after with a tray of food for the both of them. "Everything is perfect, well until we have to write papers and take exams but for today it's perfect," she said smiling.


	35. Chapter 32 - Rushing Home

**Chapter 32** – Rushing Home

Riley was sitting in her room, school had started a month before and she was still getting used to everything. There were days when she missed her Pluto, and other days when she missed her parents but at that moment she was happy. She loved her classes and she studied hard, Lucas hung out with her as much as he could and even decided on trying out for the baseball team in the spring. As much as she would love being a cheerleader being pre-med made everything impossible because she was studying all the time.

At that moment Lucas had his head on her lap as he read his notes from their history class trying to figure out what he was going to write his paper on. She was running her fingers through his hair while reading the book she was assigned in her literature class. It was the most normal feeling yet it still felt new. Maybe it was because her father wasn't yelling at them every moment he saw them together. Or the fact that they were alone, even though they were almost always alone on Friday nights. Smackle and Farkle had gone out on a date, Josh and Maya were in New York visiting her family, and Zay had gone out on a mysterious date with a girl they had yet to meet. She was happy for all of her friends because they were finding their own happiness while they were in college but she was happier for herself because she had found happiness with Lucas. Her phone started ringing on the nightstand causing Riley to focus on the present.

"Hello," she answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Riley, mom's having the babies," Auggie said from the other side of the phone.

"Are you at the hospital?" she said standing up suddenly causing Lucas to see what was happening.

"No, daddy went to pick something up at Uncle Shawn's and mom had this liquid coming out of her legs, she said her water broke, I called dad but he was stuck in traffic and was trying to rush over but then mommy started screaming and she was in pain and I don't know what to do, Riley help me," he said desperately.

"Okay Augs hang up with me and call a cab, the pain she's having is a good thing it means that the babies want to come out. Mom can handle everything else as long as you help her get to the hospital, if you need help go get Eva's mom."

"Okay, okay I can do this, Riley are you coming?"

"Yes Auggie I'm coming just get mom to the hospital. Lucas will drive me home, now hang up," she waited until she was sure that her brother had hung up.

"Come on let's get to New York," Lucas said handing Riley her bag and her sweater.

"My mom is having the babies," Riley said as the shock began to hit her. "Lucas we need to get there I want to see my baby brother and sister."

The two of them rushed out leaving a note for the rest of their friends about where they had gone, before running to the car. Riley was glad that Lucas was driving because she wouldn't be able to handle the car while she was nervous about her mother and the babies. The two-hour drive felt like an eternity but she was getting updates from her dad and her brother every half an hour. When they Riley ran towards the room her dad had texted her while she was on the road, Lucas followed closely behind her.

"Mom," she said as she opened the door, her mother sat there calm as rain and as bright as the sun.

"There's my girl," she said smiling. "You're here just in time, we opted for a caesarian so that the babies would have the same birthday."

"It's because you want to get it over with isn't it?"

"You know me so well, now come over here and give me a hug," her mother said. Riley went to her and hugged her. "I love you my baby girl, now think of names because I didn't like any of the ones we picked."

"Roger that," Riley said and walked out of the room with her brother and Lucas.

"I'm going to be a sister again, and Auggie's going to be a big brother, and there's going to be two new little Matthews for my dad to teach lessons too."

They smiled at one another as they watched the parents come in and out of the rooms, new parents came and went but they were all filled with the joy of life. All of sudden Shawn ran into the waiting room panting while wearing a boot and a sneaker.

"Uncle Shawn," Auggie said.

"Katy's water broke, isn't that why you're here?" he asked.

They all looked at each other surprised, "Um Uncle Shawn mom's having the twins today," Riley said to him. His face changed from anxious to complete happiness.

"They're all going to grow up together," he said. It was the same thing Riley had been thinking about when she had heard the news. He sat down as Maya and Josh walked into the waiting room.

"Shawn the doctor said you can go to the delivery room with mom," Maya said. Shawn nodded and walked towards the nurse's station. "Hey Riles, are you here to see the baby?"

"Maya I'm waiting for a lot of babies today, my mom's in the delivery room with my dad," she said for the second time although it felt like something magical was happening.

"This is great," Maya said. "They can grow up together."

Riley laughed because Maya and Shawn were the same in some aspects. They sat there waiting as their parents were inside of the delivery room. An hour later Shawn came out with a little pink bundle smiling as they wheeled Maya's mother into a room. They were smiling at each other, Riley saw the love they held for one another and knew that it was something real. Not long after her parents walked out her dad was holding her mother's hand, behind them the nurses wheeled out two babies one wrapped in pink and the other in blue. Riley had thought of names but she wanted her mom to okay them before they signed them onto the birth certificates. They waited until the nurse called them into the room, only to see that all four of their parents and the three babies were all in one room.

"This is a surprise," Riley said smiling at everyone she loved in one room, at least those who were in New York.

"Hey kids, we want you to meet Lily Annabel Hunter, because they're Katy's favorite flower," Shawn said.

"Aww it's cute," Maya said walking up to her baby sister. "Hi Lily," she cooed.

Riley walked towards her mom and gave her a quick hug before looking over at her new brother and sister smiling at her.

"So Riley any idea for names?" her father said smiling.

"Well I was thinking about naming the boy Jonathan Alan, after Uncle Jon and grandpa," she said. "And Auggie suggested Rosie after great grandma."

Her parents looked at one another and smiled, "Those are perfect names kids," her mother said trying not to cry. "Hello Jon and Rosie welcome to the world."


	36. Chapter 33 - Midterm Stress

**Chapter 33** – Midterm Stress

It had been two weeks since they returned from New York, Riley sent her parents texts almost every day and talked to her brother every night before he went to bed. She was happy that they were surviving even with two new babies in the house but she had also realized that she had started to fall behind because of it. She missed her family and her old life, she was beginning to regret moving to Pennbrook and wished that she was at home to see her new siblings every day. She also knew that this was probably the cause of her upcoming midterms, her father was no longer her teacher and she didn't know how she was going to handle the tests or the papers, she was trying but it didn't feel as though it was enough.

Lucas had also stepped away from her because of his own midterms, they only saw each other during class but hadn't been near one another since they started studying for their test and writing their papers that had been due right before midterms.

"Is he bored with me?" she said to herself. Maya was studying in the room next door but her best friend still saw her boyfriend on a regular basis, Farkle and Smackle still went on dates, and Zay was studying with his mystery girl.

Riley was afraid that they were drifting apart even though they had been happy just a few weeks before. Instead of confronting her problem she continued to study well into the night, she missed eating twice and kept going because if she didn't pass her test she would have to deal with bad grades and her parents' disappointment and she didn't want to disappoint anyone. She slept at her desk and woke up to study the next day only taking breaks so that she would go to the bathroom and eat a powerbar she had found on her desk under all of her papers. Every time her stomach cramped she ignored it and kept studying. She had decided to deal with her feelings towards Lucas after midterms were over.

* * *

What Riley didn't know was that Lucas was the one who snuck the powerbar onto her desk, he had been working a part time job at the veterinary school so that he could gain some experience while he was in school. He had started the day after they had returned and wanted to surprise Riley on their one-year anniversary, which was just a few weeks away. He wanted to see her smile and be happy for him that he was getting something out of going to veterinary school. But he started to notice the little things that she was doing, such as not eating anything and never leaving her room other than to go to class. He was afraid that she was going to end up in the hospital because of it so he snuck powerbars into her desk so that she would find them when she was hungry.

As the days went by he began to worry because she wasn't talking to him, her eyes had dark circles around them and she wasn't smiling like the ray of sunshine she was. He knew that he needed to confront her and at least make she that she got some sleep, he was doing alright in his classes but he knew that they were both struggling because it was a new environment. That's when he realized that this had all changed when they had returned from New York, the stress of school had only become a problem because they weren't dealing with it together. He knew that he needed to confront the problem head-on but first he wanted to do it with food so that he would at least make sure that she ate a proper meal. So he went out to the nearby student union to get her a sandwich, he picked up a soda an apple and a slice of chocolate cake for Riley. While getting himself some chips a banana and a cookie with his sandwich. While he was walking back to the dorm he got a small bouquet of daisies to give to her. He wanted his princess dancing sunshine to come back from wherever her mind had wandered.

* * *

Riley had been reading the same page for the last hour, she couldn't concentrate anymore. She knew that she had the entire thing memorized but she couldn't remember what was on the page at all. A knock on her door broke her out of her slump.

"Come in," she said but her voice came out hoarse. She realized that she hadn't drank anything all day and her mouth was dry. Lucas walked in and tried to smile but she knew that he was holding back a comment instead he handed her a bouquet of white and pink daisies and smiled at her. "What are these for?" she said but it sounded harsh to her. She noticed his face when she had said it, he had a sad look in his eyes as he watched her.

"I'm sorry that we haven't had the chance to hang out or go on dates or anything since midterms started," he said trying to smile. "I figured we could have an impromptu date right now," he pulled out the bag of food and looked at her.

"Sorry that came out a little harsh it's just that I haven't seen you in a while and I thought," he stopped her before she could finish.

"You thought the worse, but I should have told you sooner about what was happening. Although I did notice how you've been acting and I was scared that you were going to fall apart so I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a while. I missed you, your voice, your smile, and our conversations," he genuinely smiled at her for the first time since walking into the room. "I brought some food and although it's not a five-star meal it has to be better than those powerbars you've been eating."

"How did you?" she said wondering about how he knew about her current eating habits.

"I'm the one who snuck them into your desk… I was worried about you," he said putting his arms around her. "Now let's eat because we're going to need all of our strength to study."

She shook her head, "I've studied enough, maybe what I need is some down time with my boyfriend."

"Alright then let's have a picnic here in your room, because it's too cold to go outside," he said taking the flowers and putting them in a small cup she had on her desk filled with water. He pulled her blanket off of her bed and neatly placed it on the floor and placed several sandwiches and drinks on top.

"Lucas you didn't have to do this," she said feeling guilty that she had ever thought about him leaving her. He was always doing nice things for her but she was always insecure about his feelings.

"Of course I did. I was getting worried about you. Come on," he pulled her away from her desk chair and hugged her. "Now let's eat."

For the first time in days Riley saw food and let herself be hungry, instead of eating slowly and trying to look cute she shoved her sandwich in her mouth almost choking when she took a really big bite. Lucas laughed and handed her a bottle of grape soda, her favorite, with a napkin to wipe her face. Riley chugged the soda down and continued to eat. Instead of talking the two of them ate in silence, every once and a while Riley would steal a glance and admire the fact that he truly cared. Even when she was acting completely moody. Once they were done Lucas pulled out a cake and handed it to her but she shook her head.

"I'll save it for later, I haven't really eaten a full meal for a few days so if I ate too much right now it would just make me sick."

"Okay, I'll put it over here and you can eat it later, not let me tell you about why I haven't been around lately," he said to her. She settled herself next to him and looked up at his face memorizing the loving looks he gave her as he explained his new volunteer job for the veterinary school. She loved how passionate he was about animals, and how his eyes lit up when he talked about what he did there.

When he was done she looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek, she wanted to say thank you for the food and for everything he did but instead of pulling away she wrapped herself around him like everything depended on her feeling his warmth against her skin. She missed him and for the first time the closeness felt as real as breathing. She felt alive for the first time in two weeks. Her hands pulled at his short hair but instead of pulling away Lucas deepened the kiss and pulled her to the floor. He tasted like pastrami on rye, his lips were soft against hers and she felt the sensation she had had a few weeks before where just the smell of him drew her close like a drug she couldn't resist.

Her hands drifted down his back feeling every muscle as they moved, not once did they pull apart from one another. His body was as close as he could possibly be considering the fact that the two of them were still fully clothed. She felt like she was on fire every time his hands roamed down her arms and towards her waist. When she noticed that his shirt had been pulled up and she felt his skin for the first time she realized what was happening, she was lusting for her boyfriend in a way she hadn't before, and the more she felt the more she wanted.

The door to her room slammed out breaking them out of their make-out session. She heard someone say something but it didn't register. Riley felt as though she was coming out of a haze, as though Lucas was a drug and she had only been given a small taste.

"Oh god this is not something I wanted to see," Maya said breaking Riley out of her boyfriend induced haze.

"What are you talking about?" Riley heard her Uncle say from the hall before walking in and see Lucas on top of his niece. "Get off of her now."

Riley instead buried her head in Lucas's shirt and groaned, "This isn't happening," she said hearing Lucas chuckle.

"Come on Josh I think it's time to have the talk about the birds and the bees," Maya said. "Well at least before you kill Ranger Rick over here for feeling up your niece. And Riley please leave your room and shower you've been in there too long lately."

"She will Maya," Lucas said trying not to laugh.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes, we may have let that get too far," he said to her as she straightened herself out.

"Um Lucas," she said looking at him. "I like doing that but we need to dial it back for a while."

He smiled at her, "If you're not ready I won't force you to do anything."

"No it's not that…um… I think I'm ready it's just that… well I want to pass my tests first and maybe finish the semester."

"That's fine with me, I'll wait. We can figure all of this out together."

"We can still make out though just not around Maya, Josh… or anyone else."

He laughed and nodded at her, "We'll study together too because I think we need that right now, I missed you the last few weeks and I shouldn't have stayed away, I just thought that you were studying really hard."

"It's my fault too, I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"That is not true and don't ever think that. You and me are meant to be together, it was written in the stars."

"Aww, I would kiss you but my uncle is here and he might kill you if we don't leave this room right now."


	37. Chapter 34 - Zay's Secret Girl

**Chapter 34** – Zay's Secret Girl

Lucas had told Riley that he didn't know who Zay's girlfriend was, and he was concerned because they had never kept secrets from each other. Riley decided that since Lucas helped her she would help him and figure out who Zay was hanging out with, she didn't like sneaking around to find out the truth so instead she sent him a message to see if he would want to have lunch with her, instead of saying yes he sent her a message that he was busy at the moment but they could have coffee and talk about their Literature midterm after class. Instead of sitting around she went to grab some food at the student union and wait for Zay there, as she sat down she noticed that Zay was sitting at one of the corner tables that were hidden in a book nook towards the side of the union. She saw him smiling and talking to a brunette with long hair, his eyes were shining. That was when Riley realized that he was with his girl, she didn't want to intrude on the moment and let them talk. Riley got her midterm back that day and she received top marks so she was happy, she was hoping that Zay was happy as well. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lucas,

Riley: Hey Lucas, I'm going to talk to Zay about our midterm, is there anything you want me to ask him for you?

Her phone buzzed quickly with a reply

Lucas: Nah I'll probably talk with him later, since we're roommates.

Riley: Well I'm waiting for him and I see him sitting with this girl…

Lucas: Ahh the mystery girl surfaces, if you find out who it is tell me I need to know that she's good enough for him.

Riley: Aww the bromance is so cute

Lucas: Don't worry Riley you're still number one in my heart

Riley put her phone down and started eating her food while she looked over her midterm, she knew it didn't matter she passed but she still wanted to look at it. She answered all of the questions even though she was only supposed to answer a certain amount but she had been so nervous she accidentally answered everything. When Riley looked up from her test she saw that Zay was getting up from his table, his mystery girl had turned around and was walking with him. It took Riley a minute to realize who she was looking at, it was Sarah, someone from her old life was going to this school and secretly dating Zay. The two of them were smiling at each other as he said his goodbyes. It took him a minute to realize that Riley had been staring.

He walked over to her and ran his fingers through his hair, "So I guess you saw that?"

Riley nodded and smiled. "You didn't have to hide it from your friends you know."

"It just felt like… I don't know, I guess I didn't want to jinx it," he said as he sat down next to her.

"So how long has this been… you know… going on?"

"Officially about a month, but we've been talking all summer and we really liked each other but I didn't know where she was going and she didn't know where I was going so we kept it quiet until I ran into her at one of my classes. We just laughed it off but I think it was fate."

"Oh geez, you're so cute," Riley said realizing that it was the cutest relationship she had seen since Farkle and Smackle started dating. She didn't count her own relationship with Lucas because she saw him as the center of her world, but when it came to her friend's relationships she thought they were adorable.

Zay blushed and pulled his chair closer. "Um Riley can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal but I need your opinion on this."

"Sure go ahead," she smiled knowing that this was something she would probably keep from Lucas until Zay was ready to talk about it.

"When did you know… um… that you loved Lucas?"

"Aww," she said thinking that it was cute.

"So?"

"Well I think I realized back I loved him back in middle school, but I think the best way to think about this is in how you think about the person."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I look at my phone a million times a day to see if he sent me a text, or how he's the first thought I have in the morning when I wake up. How my heart pounds in my chest whenever I see him, even if it's just a short moment, or when I hear his voice on the phone."

"That's kind of poetic in a way," he said to her.

"Do you feel like that thought?"

"I get excited when we talk, and whenever I see her I can't think straight."

"There's your answer."

Zay looked up and smiled at her, "I didn't know before but I guess I do now."

"You should probably invite her over one day, I mean we know each other already but it would be nice to hang out and talk or even have a movie night," Riley said trying to act inconspicuous.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah that you should tell Lucas, who has been wondering where you get to everyday, that we worry even though you say everything is fine."

"Okay, I'll invite her over one day, maybe on Friday since we're done with exams."

"Movie night," Riley said as a suggestion and Zay nodded. "I do have one question though."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did she come to this school? Considering who her father is and all, she could have gone to any school in the country."

"It's not because of me, she told me that she wanted to pick a school where no one knew who her father was and that she would be able to make a name for herself without riding on her father's fame, so she came here because it wasn't a big name school."

"And somehow she found you, which just makes it a cute fairy tale," she said smiling.

"Stop with the cute, it's going to ruin my cred."

"Zay, you have no cred here you're a newbie just like me."

"Yeah but still, I'm a guy."

Riley laughed and soon Zay started laughing too. She had found out the secret of Zay's love, and she knew Lucas would be happy for his friend. Just as happy as she was for him.


	38. Chapter 35 - Anniversary Re-Do

**Chapter 35** – Anniversary Re-Do

Riley and Lucas's one-year anniversary came and went with major problems and Riley couldn't figure out what to do. Ever since Josh had found them making out on the floor of her room he made sure that he was around them every second of every day and it was irritating Riley. They had gone on an anniversary date only to have Maya and Josh tag along. When they went home for the thanksgiving break, Riley snuck out to see Lucas only to be found by Josh the minute she made it to his street. Her father had figured out what was happening and was proud of his brother for sticking so close to her but Riley had become fed up with the whole ordeal. As the semester came closer to an end Riley had given up on having any alone time with her boyfriend.

As she sat sulking in the living area of their suite Maya was in her own room with Josh laughing. Riley couldn't believe that Josh was allowed alone time with his girlfriend by Riley had been subjected to constant surveillance. Instead of allowing them to be happy she turned up the television as loud as possible, Red Planet Diaries was on and she wanted to make sure that the loudness of the television would annoy them enough for them to give up. Smackle had gone out for the night with Farkle so Riley didn't have anyone else to talk to anyway.

After five minutes passed and neither one left Maya's room Riley had had enough and went to the door slamming it open only to find Maya shirtless and Josh pant less.

"Oh god," Riley yelled running out of the room, grabbing her wallet and keys from the small table by the door, and into the hallway. She needed to get out as fast as possible so she kept going until she realized that she had left without shoes or a coat and it was freezing outside. She ran back inside as fast as possible and started pacing in the lobby of the building.

Then it hit her, they had stopped her and Lucas from going ahead with anything but the whole time they had been doing the one thing that they thought she was going to do. The most she ever did was feel up her boyfriend, she wanted to wait because she had the more romantic notions of how her first time would happen. Lucas knew this and understood but to her own family the possibility of her having sex at all was something they wanted to stop from happening no matter what. Almost like her innocence was all they wanted to keep, she knew that sex wouldn't change who she was but they didn't give her that decision.

"Riley what are you doing down here? You're going to catch a cold the day before we go home for the holidays," Lucas said walking up to her. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of shoes would you," she said trying to smile but still feeling angry with her best friend and her uncle.

"Where did you want to go that you left without a jacket or shoes?" he said before he took another look at her, "Riles you're in your pajamas, why are you in your pajamas in the lobby."

"This is a story I would like to tell you once I'm far far away from here please."

"Okay," he said kneeling on the floor. "Come on we'll pick up some shoes on the way to where ever we're going."

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up and held onto her as he ran to his car. Once inside he turned on the heat and drove off stopping at a nearby payless to grab her a pair of socks and some warm shoes, before bringing her to a café near the school.

"So what's happening?" he said once they were settled into a couch in the far corner.

"A lot of things, we didn't get to have our anniversary dinner, or any dates at all for the last six weeks because of Josh and Maya, I'm pretty sure my dad made sure that Josh was always around when we were together. Then today I found them… oh god eww, I saw Josh and Maya having sex, that's like walking in on my parents. I never wanted to see that, why didn't they lock the door," she put her face into her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait Josh and Maya were doing that and whenever we try to even kiss he's there pulling us apart. Why do they get to have all the fun while we're stuck with chaperones?"

"I know and the worst part is that in the end its going to be like this for the next four years, I don't think I can take it."

"We need to think about how we're going to deal with this, because I want to be able to take you out on a date even if it's just going to the movies alone."

The two of them sat there thinking until their waitress had shown up with their drinks and a small cake with a candle on top. Lucas looked at her smiling, and it had taken Riley a full minute to realize what had happened.

"Oh," she said.

"I ordered it before you told me what was happening, which now just makes this awkward but Happy Birthday Riley. You're eighteen now so make a wish and blow out your candle."

Riley started crying the minute he said that, she hadn't realized that with the stress of her Uncle being around all the time, finals and the fact that the one person who made her feel relaxed lately had been all but banned from being near her, now she had forgotten her own birthday. While she blew out the candle she made her wish that she would at least get a do-over of her anniversary date with Lucas.

"Okay," he started while handing her a napkin to wipe her eyes. "First let's just forget about them and go out on a real date, since you ran out without them knowing where you were going we could do almost anything."

"Okay," she hiccupped as she stopped crying.

"So where can we go?"

"Um let's see," she wiped the last of her tears and looked around the café. On top of the trash bins there was a bunch of fliers so she walked up and grabbed one of each before sitting back down and spreading them across the table in front of them. "Which is the best deal?"

Lucas looked down and smiled when he saw the one he liked the most, "Let's go to Great Wolf Lodge, we can play around on the water slides and they have a discount for college students."

"That would be fun and all but we don't have anything, hell the only thing I have with me is my wallet and my bank card because that was the only thing I thought to grab.

"I have my wallet too and we could just buy everything we need on the way there, my car has gas so all we need is money for clothes and a room to stay the night."

"Okay let's go, it's about time we get to have our anniversary date."

"Six weeks overdue," he said kissing her before gabbing their drinks.

Riley grabbed the cake and quickly went to the counter to get a container to put it in before they ran to his car. The first stop they made was to a nearby Target, they were in luck when they found swimsuits in stock, they also grabbed any necessities they needed, travel sized bottles of shampoo and conditioner, toothbrushes and paste as well as soap, and a bag to put it all in. It took them three hours to get there but when they did they wondered if there were any rooms available on such short notice. Riley almost regretted the decision, until they said that they had plenty of rooms. Once they were settled they quickly changed and went down to the waterpark.

The two of them ran around playing and sliding down every slide twenty times before they got tired and decided to go back to the room.

"I'm so hungry," Riley said once they walked into the room.

"There's a room service menu on the table."

Riley grabbed the menu and found that it had burgers and fries making her smile, "I want a cheese burger, I wonder if they would make cheese fries."

"Just ask, I need to take a shower I feel like I have a mountain of chlorine on me."

"I'll order us some burgers you take a shower and when you're done I'll take one and we'll eat and watch a movie."

"Okay," he smiled.

"Lucas I had fun today," she smiled back. He kissed her before he walked into the bathroom.

"I had fun too," he said before closing the door.

Riley called down to room service and ordered their food along with some strawberry shortcake to celebrate their anniversary. Afterwards she gathered her clothes for when Lucas was done when she noticed her phone had fallen on the floor. She almost left it there but picked it up instead. There were twenty missed calls from Maya, another twenty from Josh and about a hundred messages from the both of them. Instead of looking at them she put her phone back down and walked towards the window looking out into the back of the hotel. She looked at the stars smiling, it was the most perfect date she could have asked for. Lucas walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet from his shower.

"Bathroom's free," he said smiling at her. "I'll find a movie for us to watch so hurry and go take a shower."

"Okay," she said before walking away.

When she finished she walked out to the smell of food in the room and Lucas spreading out a towel on the bed.

"I don't want to spill anything," he said when he saw her.

"It's okay," she said smiling.

When she sat down next to him she gave him a quick kiss, she didn't want it to go any deeper because she wanted to eat.

"I called Maya and told her where you and I are, well I only told them that we went on an impromptu trip for your birthday. I hung up before she could say anything so I don't know if they're mad or anything."

"That's fine let them stew for a while, I don't want to ruin our date because of what had happened earlier with them."

He smiled and kissed her deeply wrapping his hands around her wet hair. When he pulled away Riley smiled, she realized that she was smiling so much since he gave her the cake and they thought up the idea of going on this trip. They ate in silence smiling at each other while watching Pitch Perfect, it wasn't a Christmas movie but it was still perfect. When they were done they cuddled together and watched Harry Potter right afterwards. They fell asleep in each other's arms, when she woke up her hair was all over the place but it was still perfect.

"This is the best time to be a Riley," she said burrowing her head into Lucas's arm. She fell back asleep until they had to check out around one in the afternoon. They ate breakfast and went back into the waterpark before they left. It was a perfect date and she didn't care what her friends or family would say or do, as long as she was with Lucas on her birthday everything had been perfect.


	39. Chapter 36 - Awkward Confrontation

**Chapter 36** – Awkward Confrontation

When Riley and Lucas had returned to the dorm to get their things for their trip back to New York, Riley did her best to avoid Maya. At that moment she didn't want to see her best friend or her Uncle, she wanted to have a little time to think about what had happened as well as how to deal with her little dilemma but that didn't happen because as soon as she walked through the door she was greeted with the looks of not only her friends but her father had also made an appearance.

"My little girl," her father cried out before getting up and walking towards her. Lucas had gone into his suite to grab his bags so that he could take them to the car before coming back to get hers but he didn't know what he was walking in to.

"No," she said rushing her way into her room and dragging out the suitcase that she had packed a few days before.

"Riley what's wrong," Maya said walking in the room behind her.

"Nothing is wrong," she said even though everything felt wrong all of a sudden.

"Riles."

"No Peaches, just leave me alone for now," she said dragging her suitcase out.

"Let me get that for you sweetie and we can go home," her father said.

"I'm not going home Daddy, I love you but you're as much to blame as they are," she said thinking afterwards about where she would go if she wasn't going home.

Lucas walked into the suite and looked around before noticing the look on Riley's face, he knew that she was having problems dealing with what had happened. Instead of saying anything he grabbed her suitcase and pulled it out of the suite.

"Lucas where are you taking that?" her father said as Lucas pulled her suitcase out into the hallway instead of talking.

"I need to think, I can't think right now, so I'm going to spend a couple of days with Lucas and his family in Texas before I come home for Christmas," she said not knowing where it had come from. She just thought about it all of a sudden

"But why are you doing this?" he said to her.

"Because I don't want a repeat of what happened last year daddy, I just want a little time to collect myself before I explode. I feel like I'm suffocating sometimes," she stopped because she hadn't realized that everything had been happening like this, but she wanted them to think about what they had done. "I'm just going to go now," she said walking out into the hall. Lucas looked over at her trying to find out what was happening but all she did was whisper "later," to him.

The two of them left without saying another word, walking out to the car and driving away. It wasn't until Lucas stopped the car twenty minutes away from the school that he finally said something.

"Riley… where are we going?"

"To New York, I think I just want them to think about what they're doing. I don't like how they get to dictate our relationship as though they have a say in what we do and when we do it."

"Well instead of heading straight to the city let's take the long way and stop as much as possible, there has to be enough for us to do for an extra day or so," he said smiling at her,

"Well we could visit Colonial sites, and Pennsylvania Dutch Country, and Civil War historical sites."

"Are you opposed to camping instead of spending money on a hotel? All we need to get is a tent and a good sleeping bag."

"Wouldn't it be cold Lucas, it's December. Is there anything else we would need?"

"Don't worry too much I got this."

"Okay," she smiled but she thought of something else. Pulling out her phone she called her mother as Lucas drove towards the center of town. He pulled into a nearby coffee shop to grab them something to eat as she talked on the phone.

"What did your father do that I'm going to have to pay for?" her mother said as she answered the phone.

Riley looked at her phone surprised by her mother's question, "Why do you think he did something?"

"Well he's been a little too happy the last few weeks and I knew that he was up to something and apparently it's gotten to the point where you found out what it was. I don't know what he did but it must have been something really stupid."

"Well," Riley said before going into the explanation about what had happened and how Josh had intervened in her life as well as how her father was giddy when she had gotten home from her anniversary date with Lucas.

"Why did I marry that man," she heard her mother sigh. "I love him, I've always have and always will but sometimes he takes things too far. Riley remember what I told you as long as you're sure about your decisions and you're safe I don't care what you do but I think it's time for your dad to realize that his baby girl is no longer a baby."

"Well I kinda told him that me and Lucas were going to spend the holiday in Texas, but we weren't going to go to Texas at all but…"

"You need somewhere to go? Well I think I have an idea and somewhere for you to hide out at. Your grandmother has a cabin not far from Philly, it's about two hours away from where you go to school and she'll be there until tomorrow. She's going on a trip to Europe tomorrow so if you get there today she'll let you in."

"Are you sure it's alright to go there? I mean wouldn't it be imposing."

"You she loves you and she'll love Lucas too, I'll tell his parents where you both are going to be, but you can't stay there the whole break you will have to come home eventually."

"I will," Riley said. The two of them hashed out some plans as Lucas climbed into the car with food and coffee. When she hung up she smiled at him.

"How did your mom take it?" he asked.

"She's going to help us, she just sent me the address to my grandmother Rhiannon's cabin. She said that my grandmother is going on a trip until the end of the year to Europe and that we could housesit for her."

"That's it? Really because your mother took this better than I thought she would.'

"Well apparently my dad's been a little… well you know and that she knew this was all going to blow up, but that we should go home after new year's to see if he finally realized that I'm grown up and that he has to let go once and for all."

Lucas laugh as he pulled the car out of the parking spot. The two of them talked about what they could do while they were at her grandmother's cabin but mostly about how they were going to show up after new year's. Riley knew that in her heart that she would always be her father's little girl but she was now away from home and he needed to let go because he had two new babies at home and Auggie who was growing up in front of him but he had been so focused on her recently that it was time he let go.

* * *

The drive to the cabin didn't take as long as she thought it would thanks to her phone and the GPS system. Her grandmother was standing outside as they pulled into the driveway, smiling at them as she waved them inside.

"Your mother called me and although I find this situation hilarious considering how your parents fought to stay together when they were in high school but I also understand why she wants to help you at the same time," her grandmother said making Riley smile.

"Why does she want to help us?" Lucas asked, Riley knew that he had heard the story of how her parents got together and how they fought to stay together but he only knew the surface of the story.

"It's because at the time, my parents didn't have a lot of people behind them they thought it was puppy love," Riley answered.

"It wasn't puppy love though, those two really do love each other and continue to grow together after all of these years. You mother just wants to make sure that you have an ally since I turned my back on her when she was younger, although she says I was trying my best as her parent I feel that if I had thought everything through it wouldn't have turned out how it did. Although it has made my relationship with Topanga much stronger than it had been before."

"Thank you grandma, for everything," Riley said pulling her into a hug.

"Well we have a lot to do before I leave tomorrow, we need to go shopping for food. I haven't brought anything recently because of the trip. As well as some necessities for you both. I'm buying everything so don't think about pulling out your wallets. I want to spoil you a little since I didn't get the chance to see you graduate from high school."

The two of them smiled at one another before they pulled apart, Lucas looked at them with pride and love which made Riley warm on the inside. The three of them went shopping at the local market picking up everything they would need and some extras. When they returned to the house Riley and her grandmother worked on dinner as Lucas set the table and started a fire in the fireplace. They had also picked up a small Christmas tree so Riley wouldn't lose her love of Christmas even though it would be a year without friends or family, but she was happy because she had the person she loved so close by. When her grandmother left the next day Riley knew that this would be the first Christmas that she would never forget.


	40. Chapter 37 - Happy New Year Riley&Lucas

**Chapter 37** – Happy New Year Riley and Lucas

The days after they arrived at her grandmother's cabin were calm and quiet, Riley didn't know that she would love the quiet life so much. Lucas was chopping wood outside as she began to set out snacks for their New Year's celebration. They weren't going to be able to hang out on her roof in New York but they were going to be there in spirit. She knew that they had to be on the road on two days afterwards because she promised her mother that she would come home and put her father out of his misery.

"How much wood do we need?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door with a bundle in his hands.

"That should be enough, tomorrow we'll work on making everything perfect for when grandma comes home on the second," she said as she smiled at him. They hadn't done anything past making out, as much as she loved getting the talk from her mother she wanted to wait a little longer to take that step, but she did love playing house with Lucas which made the decision even better.

"Alright," he said setting the bundle down and sitting down next to her. "Oh wait I've always wanted to do this," he stood up and walked back to the door with his coat. "Hi Honey I'm home."

Riley smiled at him as she stood. "Oh darling how was your day at work? Did you save all of the animals?"

"Yes and I even brought home the wood to keep us warm," he pulled her close and quickly kissed her on the lips. "How was your day at the hospital?"

"It was absolute madness, I had to deliver two sets of twins and get this the women were sisters," she giggled at him.

"As long as everyone was safe and sound it would be a good day wouldn't it."

"Yes it would Mr. Friar," she smiled as she pulled him down to her lips before kissing him. The two of them were standing there giggling at each other when the front door slammed into them pushing them towards the wall.

"Are you sure this is where they are?" she heard Farkle say.

"It's where her mother said she would be when we all drove down here," Smackle replied. "All I see is food and a fire, geez this place is going to burn down with no one around."

"Maybe they're getting something and ran out really quick?"

"They could just be doing the nasty and didn't hear the car pull up?"

"Smackle," Farkle yelled. "Not too loud what if her father heard."

"Well it would be a total lie because you hit us with the door when you opened it," Riley said as she walked around the door. "Wait did you say my dad is here?"

"Yeah he was right behind us in the car, along with your siblings and your mom," Farkle said. "Maya, Josh and Zay were driving together behind them, and your Uncle Shawn and Aunt Katy were right behind them."

"It took a lot of cars to bring us all down here, you should be happy with our sacrifice," Smackle said which only made Riley roll her eyes.

"Why are you all here?" Lucas asked setting down his coat.

"Well, Mr. Matthews heard a message that Riley's grandmother left on their voicemail, and got angry at Mrs. Matthews for keeping this from her," Farkle said before Smackle interrupted him

"He didn't want his precious daughter to be defiled by this barbarian," Smackle said.

They all turned and looked at her, Farkle's mouth was wide open, Riley looked at her then at Lucas. They were still standing there when Maya, Josh and Zay walked through the door. Riley's mind was screaming for her to run but she was too shocked as her father pushed his way in through the group and hugged Riley.

"My baby girl," he said before looking at Lucas and saying "You." Lucas didn't reply he just worked on prying Riley away from her father. "No you can't have her."

"Cory let go of Riley please," her mother said as she walked in through the door with one of her baby siblings, as her brother Auggie walked in with the other one.

Riley pulled away from her father to pick up her siblings, "Hello Rosie, did you miss your big sister? How about you Johnny?" Lucas smiled at her and picked up Rosie as Riley picked up Jon.

"Unhand those babies, I don't want you two getting any ideas," her father said but the two of them ignored him and walked into the living room with them.

"If you guys want we set out some snacks so that we could watch the ball drop for New Years, we were going to cook dinner just before you walked in through the door," Riley said as she looked at her friends and family. They looked stunned at how natural Riley and Lucas were acting around each other.

"They look like a little family," Maya said as her mother walked in through the door.

"No, no, no, they're not a family, they're strangers. I need an attack dog." Her father said.

"Oh come on Cor it was bound to happen one day, get used to it already," Shawn said trying to pull his best friend away from the group.

"No, how would you feel if I told you that Maya and Josh were doing," he gestured toward Riley and Lucas, "That."

"Maya, no," Shawn said and Riley couldn't help but laugh because she knew that they didn't know how close Maya and Josh were and how far they had gone.

"So what's for dinner?" Auggie said as he put down the carrier that had once held baby Rosie.

"I don't think we would have enough to feed all of us but we can whip up something that could feed us all," Riley said as her father grumbled.

The rest of the afternoon and into early evening was spent cooking up whatever she could find as Lucas went to the market to pick up extra snacks and drinks. Everyone else sat in the living room talking and laughing, her father looked over at her every once and a while trying to act like none of this was bothering him. Riley laughed every time he looked over at them. Lucas helped put together the snacks and prepped the side dishes while Riley stood over the stove cooking. When he went to set the table, Riley felt someone walk up behind her.

"Hi Riles," Maya said trying not to shy away from her best friend.

"Hi Peaches," Riley smiled.

"Listen I didn't think about what we did, I think I just got caught up in keeping you I don't know pure but in the end I should have just let you do your own thing."

"I'm sorry too," Josh said as he walked into the kitchen. "I know that you had to grow up at some point, and you were my niece and I wanted to protect you but how we went about it was wrong. I should have just sat down with you and gave you the talk."

"Don't worry I had the talk with my mother, and Lucas and I promised a long time ago that we would only take that step when we were both ready."

"We're not ready just yet, but one day we will be," Lucas said as he came into the kitchen to grab more plates. "Right now we're just enjoying each other's company, and talking about how we want our lives to go."

"Geez they're so cute it makes me sick," Maya said fake gagging at them before smiling.

"Just make sure you're safe when the time comes," Josh said before pulling Maya out of the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her.

When all of the food was ready, but they still had a few minutes before what was in the oven to finish Lucas pulled her out the back door.

"Lucas it's cold out here," she said trying to keep herself warm.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I know but I just want a quiet moment with you, I forgot how crazy our lives are when everyone is around. I love them all but I still want these little moments between the two of us when we can just look out at the stars and smile."

"Yeah I missed it too," she said pulling herself closer. "I know it's not midnight but Happy New Year's Lucas"

"Happy New Year's Riley," he said as he kissed her.


	41. Chapter 38 - Square One

**A/N: This chapter was written on the day that the show was cancelled, it was my way of telling Disney to let go of the show. I still hope, in some way that the show will get the ending it deserves.**

 **Chapter 38** – Square One

When it was time to leave her Grandmother's cabin, Riley wanted to ride with Lucas because she knew that her father was going to try and keep them apart throughout the rest of the break. She wasn't wrong especially when he dragged her to the car and locked her inside.

"Dad, did you really put the child safety locks. Let me out… Why are you doing this?" she yelled through the window. Her mother didn't notice until she walked out. Riley could hear her parents arguing and her father saying that she was grounded for pulling a stunt like that.

"Cory, she's legally an adult. She's a good kid, she has done nothing wrong. You're just paranoid about losing your little girl," her mother yelled. As everyone looked at the struggle that was happening between them.

"No Topanga, please she's my little girl I just don't want her growing up too fast."

Lucas walked towards the car and pulled the door open for Riley, "Go home with your family we'll figure this out as it comes," he said to her.

She could only nod at him but hugged him and memorized the feel of his body next to hers. She knew that they needed to figure out how to pry her father away from his over protective streak but she also knew that he was afraid that by leaving home she was also leaving her family.

"Riley get back inside that car," her father yelled making her jump away from Lucas like they had been caught in her bedroom.

She smiled at Lucas and climbed back into the car, she could hear her mother mumbling about how crazy this all was as she put the babies in their car seat. Auggie climbed into the car afterwards making Riley realize how cramped the car was but she was settled between her little brothers and sister so she was happy even when she realized how crazy her father was acting.

* * *

Instead of sitting in the living room and acting like an adult when they got home Riley decided to act like a child and stomp her way to her room, not knowing that her father was right behind her. When she tried to slam her door closed he pushed it open and looked at her.

"Riley, you have to understand I don't want you to grow up too fast," he said trying to reconcile his feelings.

"Daddy you do realize that if you keep acting this way it's just going to tear us all apart, I have to grow up. I will get married and move away one day, it's going to happen because that's how life works. But you haven't been able to move pass the little girl I once was. I can't always be daddy's little girl. Especially when you have two new babies in the house waiting for that same love and affection. You're too focused on me sometimes, and while I love you it's suffocating as well."

Her father stood there looking at her as she finished her speech, his silence spoke volumes to her because she knew that he would have to come to that realization on his own.

"She's right Cory," her mother said from behind him.

Riley sat down at the bay window because she knew that it was the place where they would be able to let everything out. It had become a sanctuary for confessing your feelings and being truthful about everything. Her mother and baby sister sat down next to her inviting her father to join them. Riley took little Rosie in her arms and walked around towards her father when he sat down.

She sat down next to him cooing at her sister, "Hi Rosie, yeah I know he's a handful but he loves you," she said. "This window will be yours one day and when that time comes he will annoy you and chase boys or girls out the window, he will steal their shoes and complain about you growing up too fast but for now he has to learn to let go of me and embrace you," she slowly placed Rosie in her father's arms. "We can't keep going back to square one every time you have a problem with my relationship to Lucas. It's time for you to focus on this little girl, and the two other boys you have under this house. They need you now more than ever and when I need to talk to you I will always call, or come home."

"We raised her right Cory, she's all grown up. Yeah she has a lot more to accomplish and we will be there every step of the way but she's also right it's time for us to focus on the kids who are still here so that they would have the same love and attention we gave Riley and Auggie."

"We'll give you a moment," Riley said pulling her mother out of the room.

"Your one great kid Riley," her mother said as she pulled her into a hug. "And one day you're going to be a wonderful parent, but take after me on that please.

For the rest of the break Riley spent as much time as she could with her family, Lucas took the chance to go out to Texas with his parents to visit his family. They talked as much as possible but they both knew that their lives had changed dramatically because of what had happened, and it had changed for the better. When it was time to leave to go back to school Riley rode with Lucas and Zay while her old life was in the rearview mirror her new life was ahead of her and although college was hard and complicated it was a challenge she was willing to take on because in the end she still wanted to make her parents proud but she also wanted to live up to the expectations of her life that she had set for herself.


	42. Chapter 39 - Valentine's Surprises

**Chapter 39** – Valentine Surprises

Riley woke up on Valentine's Day knowing that she had a date that night with Lucas, the thought made her happy because she had a surprise for Lucas. She had decided to surprise him with a trip for Spring Break to Texas, she had noticed that he was worried about his Pappy Joe's health after coming back with his parents and she wanted him to visit as much as he could. She saved up the money she had gotten for Christmas for the trip and the little money she had earned in tips while working at Topanga's during the break. Riley had decided on cooking dinner for Lucas in the dorm kitchen and having a nice dinner with him so that she could surprise him with the trip.

She jumped out of bed and skipped towards the bathroom, she had taken another early morning class this semester but the early hours didn't bother her at all anymore after helping out with her siblings and working while she was at home. They woke up at different hours every night and instead of waking her mother she had fed and changed them keeping them company until they fell asleep. Her parents slept during this time and woke up to take care of the twins fully rested. Riley had helped to put them on a sleep schedule and helped out as much as she could while earning extra money.

She was still skipping on her way to class even though she knew that she should have been careful since there was ice on the ground, but she was happy and excited and she didn't care. The class went by fast and Riley found herself skipping back to her dorm, even with the mountain of biology homework she had she couldn't stop her from being happy.

"Oh geez she's skipping," Maya said once she walked in through the door.

"It's the safest way to travel," she said as she hung up her coat. "Plus it's Valentine's day, how can I not be happy right now."

"Hey sparkles stop being so bouncy I'm not in the mood," Smackle said.

"Geez Smacks why are you acting like this?" Maya asked surprised at Smackle's reaction.

"I'm taking six classes this semester and I would rather not be distracted by Princess Happy over here."

"Okay," Riley said walking into her room. "I need to go out again anyway so I will leave you alone."

Maya followed her into her room and sat down on the bed while Riley changed her clothes.

"So where are you off to today?" Maya asked.

"I'm cooking dinner for Valentine's tonight so I have to go to the supermarket and get what I need and then come back home and finish my homework so that it's not bothering me while I'm cooking. What are you and Josh doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, we're actually going to go to the movies to see that horror movie that just came out, and he's taking me to dinner afterwards. I'm really excited because we haven't spent a lot of time together since he started working as a school aid while he gets his degree."

"He's going to teach just like his brother, I think that's adorable," Riley said smiling at her best friend.

"Actually I've been thinking about becoming an art teacher, I would love to have my stuff in art galleries one day but I would also like to teach art as well."

"Oh geez the two of you are so cute," Riley said, she was trying to move pass what had happened before Christmas, she didn't even want to think about it because it was like walking in on your parents having sex. The thought of it sent a shudder through Riley.

"Okay I have to get to class so I'll see you later," Maya said as she bounced off Riley's bed and walked away.

"Bye Peaches."

Riley left soon afterwards, she had decided to keep the dinner simple by cooking fried chicken and mashed potatoes. There wasn't a lot of room in the kitchen so she knew it would have to be quick. She brought sides that they could eat without her having to cook it. She also grabbed candles and some plates that she could reuse in the future. As she walked through the market she started thinking about how she would tell him about the trip. By the time she got back to her dorm she had everything figured out. It took her an hour to cook everything, and another twenty minutes to set it up in her room. She didn't want Maya and Josh walking in and ruining the moment, or Smackle freaking out because she was having a date in the living area.

She stopped for a moment and thought about Smackle again, she knew that something was wrong and it had nothing to do with the amount of classes that she was taking. Riley knew that Smackle could take on more than what she had but something was still stressing her out.

"I wonder what it could be?" Riley said to herself but a knock on the door stopped her from thinking about it anymore. "Come in."

"Hey Riles," Lucas walked in and saw what she had set up.

"Oh good you're right on time, Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she turned around. When she had finished cooking she had changed into her special Valentine's Day outfit, which was just an extra-long red hand knitted sweater with a giant pink heart on the front and black tights.

"Crap," she heard Lucas say. "Riley I'm sorry I forgot about Valentine's Day," Lucas sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

Riley smiled at him, she knew how stressed he was, it seemed to be a running theme around them lately. She sat next to him and lifted his face up so that their eyes would meet.

"Lucas you are far from the worse boyfriend ever, in fact you have done so much for me in the last year that I don't know how I would have gotten through it all in the first place. Today is my present to you for everything that you have done so don't worry about anything."

"But still I should have remembered," he said but before he could say anything else she kissed his lips and pulled him close to her.

"Lucas, you just being here is the best gift I could have right now."

"Okay, but next time I will remember I promise."

"Alright, now let's have dinner since I cooked this and I don't want it to get cold," Riley served the food as Lucas watch her in awe, he loved her and she knew it.

"So why did you decide to do all of this?"

"Well I actually have another surprise."

"Really?"

"Well I know that you're stressed out about Pappy Joe's health right now, and that's one of the reasons why you forgot Valentine's day, so I wanted to give you a present."

"Riley you didn't have to get me anything. Just having you do this dinner is enough for me."

"Yeah but this would be better. I got us plane tickets to Texas for Spring Break."

"Riley that's too much I can't," she stopped him before he could finish.

"It's not too much, I don't want you to miss one moment with Pappy Joe," she smiled at him.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he said looking at her in awe, the loving look on his face was the best present he could have given her.

"I have an idea, but it's nice to be reminded sometimes. Lucas I love you and I know when you're worried just like you know when there's something wrong with me, as long as we're in this together we can get through anything."

"Thank you for this, for everything."

"You're welcome, not let's eat and afterwards we can cuddle while we watch a movie," she said knowing that it was the simplest Valentine's day they could have had but it was still one of the best and one that she would remember.


	43. Chapter 40 - Girls' Night

**Chapter 40** – Girl's Night

Riley started to worry about Smackle as the weeks went by, they we in the middle of midterms and Smackle looked visibly stressed out. She was sitting in the living area with mounds of paper all around her but she was staring into space.

"Maya," Riley whisper yelled at her best friend who was just getting out of the bathroom.

"What?" Maya whispered.

"I can still hear you bubbles," Smackle said out loud making Riley jump.

"Okay," Riley said pulling Maya out of the suite and into the hallway.

"What's your damage," Maya said as she tripped on her own slippers.

"We need to do something about Smackle I swear she's overdoing it. She's been sitting there for days staring at papers and I don't think she's studying anything at all," Riley said.

"I have noticed she's been acting stranger than usual but it's Smackle when is she not acting weird?"

"Maya I think it's more than that she's not acting like her regular Smackle self and it's making me worry, we need to do something."

"Well midterms are technically over and there's a party happening at one of the houses tonight so how about we go and have fun tonight."

"A party, I've never gone to a party here usually the ones I did go to when we were in High School I usually left by 9 because I wanted to go to sleep early."

"Yeah I know Riles I was there with you and I noticed when you would go missing, you can't be a grandma before you get the chance to live."

"Did you just call me grandma?"

"Yes I did now let's go get Smackle in the shower and get her ready to go out tonight, we only have like four hours to get ready."

The two of them silently walked through the suite to get to Smackle before they both grabbed her and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Smackle yelled as Riley shut the door behind them.

"Listen Smackle we love you but we need to get you out of here for the night," Riley said trying to sound as convincing as possible because Smackle looked like she was about to start fighting her way out.

"I'm not leaving," she yelled. "I live here too you can't kick me out."

"No we aren't kicking you out we just want you to relax for at least a couple of hours, Smackle you've been staring at those papers for days, the same papers over and over. I don't think you've showered for the last three days. You need a break and the first step is a shower, afterwards we're going to a party."

"It's Girl's Night Out Smacks, you'll love it," Maya said smiling. "Plus Riley would probably drag you out by your hair if she has to."

"I know I've been a little distracted lately, but it's… I don't know."

"Stressful, yes we know that. I had the same problem last semester and Lucas pulled me out of my rut so now I'm paying it forward and dragging you out. Who knows a couple of hours away maybe what you need," Riley smiled hoping what she was saying was getting through to her friend. "Plus it's the weekend one night out won't kill you."

"Fine, but get out I'm not showering with an audience."

Riley and Maya left the bathroom and waited behind the door until they heard the shower running on the other side. Once they knew that Smackle was showering Riley went into Smackle's room and started digging for clothes that would match what she was planning on wearing.

"Matching outfits would be cool," she told Maya who had followed her in.

"Same color but not the same clothes okay."

"Okay, how about dark blue for you, red for Smackle and black with sparkles for me?"

"That works, and Smackle does have that cute red dress that she never wears but usually sits in the back of her closet."

"Yeah that one's cute," Riley opened the closet and pulled out the dress and found a pair of black booties to match the outfit. She laid it down on the bed before walking out. "Go find an outfit, I'll get in the shower after Smackle."

The two of them walked towards their own rooms and searched for clothing, Maya picked a dark blue top and skin tight black pants along with her favorite boots. Riley found a dark purple sequined top that went from purple to black and sparkled in the light. Pairing it with a flowy black tulle skirt and wedges she was ready for her shower once Smackle got out.

"Don't even think about looking at those papers, go dry your hair," Riley said when she walked out of her room to go to the bathroom. She waited until she was sure that Smackle had gone into her room and closed the door before she closed the bathroom door.

Grabbing her favorite chocolate cake body wash Riley quickly washed her body before washing her hair with coconut shampoo, she liked how she would smell like cake but she didn't use the combination often because the body wash was expensive. Once she finished she brushed her teeth so that she would be able to make sure that nothing was in her teeth that would embarrass her. When she was done she skipped into her room to get started on her hair, but she started thinking that she should invite Sarah and the guys as well but the guys would probably get in the way of what's supposed to be a girl's night out. She sent a message to Sarah telling her about their plans hoping to include her on the outing but Sarah quickly replied saying she was out on a date with Zay so Riley wished them luck before putting her phone down.

By the time the three of them finished getting ready Riley was bouncing up and down excited to go out and do something that felt like she had actually gone to college, instead of staying at home like a grandma as Maya put it.

"Geez Sparkles quit with the bouncing already," Smackle said. "I get it Girl's Night but you're making me regret it."

"It's just that I feel like a college student for the first time, I mean we've been here since August but I've never gone to a party."

"Riles you were seventeen when we got here, Josh and I have gone to parties but he didn't want you going because you were still a minor," Maya said.

"Oh well I understand that… Wait you never told me you went to a party."

"Several, but we were only ever there for an hour before we went somewhere else. Josh liked the parties but he preferred when we were in a quieter place. So we could talk."

"Right… talk," Smackle said but her eyes were implying something else making Riley laugh.

The three of them talked about their classes and what school was like since they had gotten back from break on the way to the party. It was warmer than usual for March but it made it easier to walk in their outfits without having to carry a bulky coat with them. Once they got there the house was packed with students carrying red cups and dancing in the living room.

"This party is in one of the better houses," Maya said as they walked through the door. "The other ones are worse than my mom's apartment in New York."

"So what do we do first?" Riley said as she looked around to all of the people.

"We could dance or grab something to drink, which ever," Maya said pointing out where the drinks were. "Oh and they have bottled drinks today, good easier to stop people from trying anything sneaky."

"I say we dance," Smackle said surprising Riley.

"You heard the girl," Riley said smiling. "Let's Dance."

The three of them walked into the living room and danced together laughing as they bounced up and down to the music. Every once and a while a guy would come up to them and start to grind on their backs but they ignored them and pushed them away screaming girl's night every time they tried anything. The fifth time it happened Riley was about to smack the guy when she surprised her by twirling her around and put his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and screamed as she started slapping the guy before she heard him scream her name. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she finally calmed down.

"Well Zay said you guys went to a party and well we thought that we should join you guys," he said smiling at her.

"But it's girl's night."

"Now it's friend's night," he said taking her hand and twirling her around. She laughed as she saw that Josh and Farkle had both shown up as well.

"Fine friend's night it is," she said as the six of them danced together.

It was the first time she had seen Josh since New Year's but she was glad that they were getting back to their usual relationship instead of the one that had the year before. After a while she told them that she wanted something to drink and walked off to the table. Maya followed her leaving the guys with Smackle who looked like she had loosened up a bit since they dragged her out of the living room.

"We did good Peaches," she said as they reached the drinks table.

"Yeah we did and we're all having fun too."

The drinks were all priced depending on what people wanted, Riley figured that the people who owned the house had to earn money somehow when they threw these parties. Riley grabbed water for herself and a soda for Lucas. Maya did the same while grabbing water for Smackle and Farkle. They paid for their drinks smiling at the guy at the table before walking off towards their friends. As they walked pass the front door Riley saw someone who made her heart stop, she dropped the drinks on the floor in shock when she saw them at the door. She quickly picked up the drinks and walked away as fast as she could, searching for Lucas who had sat down on a couch on the far side of the room.

"Riles what's wrong?" Maya said as she reached Riley. Lucas automatically looked up at her when he had heard the comment.

Instead of saying anything she sat down and tried to breathe, "Riley?" she heard Lucas say.

"Melanie's here," she finally said. "She's with Charlie Gardner."

"Wait what?" Maya said looking around before she stopped as she saw the two of them standing in a corner. "Oh hells no."

"Maya no, can we just leave," Riley said trying not to hyperventilate.

"Yeah sure, Lucas you got Riley right," Maya said. He nodded before she walked away. Riley saw that Maya had gone to find Josh, Smackle and Farkle. They talked quickly before walking towards the door.

"Come on Riley," Lucas said taking her hand. Their drinks laid on the couch forgotten as they walked as fast as they could but it wasn't fast enough.

Someone called out her name from behind her but she ignored it and walked out the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She hadn't had a panic attack in months but she could feel one coming on. Lucas put his arms around her trying to calm her, she knew that he was aware of how she felt. Once the fresh air had hit her she felt herself calming down but knew that she wouldn't be sure until she was in her dorm safe from the walking nightmare that she was living. They didn't get far before everything came crashing down.

"Aww look at the princess being carted off. I knew it was you the minute I saw that stupid hair of yours," she heard Melanie's voice in the background. "You ruined my summer just so you know."

Before Lucas could say anything Maya punched Melanie in the jaw.

"What the hell?" Melanie yelled.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here," Maya said. "I'm pretty sure you're in violation of your parole so go home before I call the cops. Or I can just knock your teeth out for what you did to my best friend."

"What the fuck are you talking about, she's the one who ruined my life."

"How did that happen when you were trying to separate her from her boyfriend. You make me sick, but I shouldn't waste my breath on you, you lying piece of shit."

Riley was stunned by what Maya was saying mainly because she never heard her best friend curse so much before. Just as she thought that the moment couldn't get worse Charlie walked out of the party looking for his friend.

"Oh great you just had to come out," Maya said but Josh pulled her to the side. "No let me at them, they nearly killed Riley, the both of them. I can take them down let me do it."

Charlie looked around stunned to see the same kids he had gone to school with, instead of fighting back he pulled Melanie away from Maya and looked at Riley.

"Riley I'm sorry, if I knew you went to school here I wouldn't have come, I go to school in Virginia and was here on an away game. I won't bother you again," he said shocking both Riley and Lucas. He turned around and pulled Melanie into the house as she screamed about getting back at Riley but she stopped the moment Charlie started talking to her.

"How did they end up in the same school?" Lucas said stunned at what happened.

"My guess is that fate that set them up because of what happened," Josh said as he dragged Maya away from the house. "Let's go to the diner and get something to eat," he was trying to distance the group from what had just happened.

Riley nodded but didn't say anything instead she was trying to process what had happened, Charlie felt guilty for what had happened, but it still wasn't enough for Riley to fully forgive him. On the way to the diner Maya complained about how her hand hurt but she swore it wasn't broken just bruised. Lucas held onto Riley as tight as he could hoping that the incident wouldn't cause her to have an attack.

"I'm sleeping over tonight," he said his arm never leaving her shoulders. She nodded and looked down at her hands. Girl's night hadn't turned out as she expected but she knew that it had taken Smackle out of her rut since she was smiling at Farkle the whole time they were in the diner. One day at a time, she thought to herself. It was the only way she would be able to get through what had happened.


	44. Chapter 41 - Hart to Hart

**Chapter 41** – Hart to Hart

Riley and Maya had decided on studying in the student union that day, they wanted a change for once and after what had happened at the party Maya wanted to make sure that Riley got to know her classmates better. They had found out that Charlie and Melanie were both students at a university in Virginia, he was on the soccer team and she was a cheerleader. Riley decided that that was all she wanted to know, she didn't want to have them involved in her life even in memory.

"Why am I taking this freaking math class," Maya said throwing her book aside. "Why do I need it? I'm studying art not math."

Riley looked up and smiled, "Oh Maya you forget that you have to take a bunch of required classes, Math, English, Science you know things like that. Don't worry I'll help you with everything that way you can graduate. Plus, if you want to teach you have to take these classes even if you're only teaching art."

"But why?" Maya groaned and flopped her head onto Riley's shoulder.

"Just do your homework and quit whining already. You know this stuff so you'll be okay."

Instead of opening up her book Maya stood and walked towards the counter to get them coffee and snacks. Riley couldn't help but smile at the fact that her best friend still complained about her classes and school work. Just as she was about to turn back to do her own work Riley noticed a teenage boy who had walked into the union. He had blonde hair and her same bright blue eyes, unlike Maya he was tall but Riley couldn't help but wonder why he looked really familiar. The eyes should have given it away and it took her a full minute to realize it.

"Oh my god," Riley said as she watched the kid look around for someone.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said as he sat down next to her.

"I think something is going to happen right now," she said standing up. "I need to talk to Maya right now."

Riley walked over to where Maya was standing at the coffee counter waiting for their drinks. She didn't know what she had to do but the first things she did was drag Maya towards the bathroom.

"What the?" Maya said as they reached the door. "Riley why did you drag me here?"

"Okay Peaches you need to hear me out right now," Riley said. "No interruptions or anything."

"Okay."

"I think one of your siblings from your dad's other family is here and I didn't know what to do so I dragged you over here to tell you before you saw them because I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Maya just looked at Riley like she was crazy, Riley knew that the automatic denial of what was happening was Maya's way of coping but she was afraid of her friend being hurt by her father's decisions.

"You're crazy," Maya said before pushing Riley aside and walking out of the bathroom only to come face to face with the boy Riley had seen earlier.

"Are you Maya?" he said looking straight at Maya as though he was the answer he had been searching for.

Maya didn't say anything, she just stood there shocked by the appearance of this boy. He looked so much like she did with only small differences that could have been from his mother. Riley wanted to say something but she knew that Maya had to be the one to talk or else this could go badly very fast. The kid didn't talk either, the two of them just stared at one another almost as if they were looking into a life the other had no idea about.

"Um… well?" he said looking down at his hands. "I heard from your mother that you were a student here and I really wanted to meet you but I didn't know if I should considering the fact that I only found out because I was eavesdropping but I really wanted to meet you at least once."

"Who are you?" Maya whispered. Riley knew her friend had the answer just from looking at his eyes but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"My name is Connor… um Connor Hart," he said. "My dad is your dad."

At the sound of his name Maya started walking away from him, Riley didn't know what to do but she also knew that Maya had to one day confront the life her father had left behind and the one he created away from her and her mother.

"Maya stop," Riley said. "Please just listen to him."

"Why should I?" Maya said trying to hide the sadness of her past.

"Because in a way he's your brother and you're his sister, you need to heal this especially since your mother has moved on from what had happened."

Maya looked up at Riley before looking at Connor. "You're right but why now, why is this happening right now?"

"Maybe I should explain that part," Connor said. "I found out by accident that I had a sister that wasn't related to me, actually I found the letter you sent dad a long time ago but I was so angry at him for keeping it from me that instead of confronting him I started looking around to see if I could see you. But when I finally figured out where you would be I found out that you had left to go to college."

"So you came here instead?" Riley asked knowing that Maya was keeping everything bottled up inside.

"Yeah, I saved up money and lied to my parents about where I was going just to come here and see my sister for the first time. Listen my father had no right to hide you or your mother from me, I…I don't like it when he keeps secrets from me. My mother knew but I know her and dad's other life would probably be something she doesn't want to know about but I want to know you, I want to be a part of your life."

"He never wanted me to be there with you or else he wouldn't have disappeared the way he did," Maya finally said.

"But he shouldn't make that decision for the rest of us, we're allowed to know each other. I won't tell him if you don't want him to know but please just give me a chance to get to know you please."

Maya stood there looking at Connor's pleading eyes before nodding, "You're right, but I think you should tell your parents where you are so that they don't worry."

"I will when I get home but that won't be until tonight when I get back for now can we just talk a little."

"Sure," Maya said.

Riley stood back although she knew that Maya would want her to be there Riley felt that this was something that Maya had to do on her own. Instead she grabbed her books and walked out of the student union, Lucas followed her and asked what was happening. It took a short while to explain but she also told him that they should leave them to talk alone. When Maya returned to the dorm she looked at Riley and smiled.

"So?" Riley said.

"We talked and we're going to keep talking just to get to know each other. Thanks for making me talk to him, we have some things in common, he's a photographer but isn't good at drawing but loves art history. He's a good student and a good kid, he has a best friend who's a girl and he actually likes her but because they're just in middle school he wanted to wait to ask her out. I told him that he should go ahead and take the leap now because something good could come from it."

"Like Lucas and me, or you and Josh."

"Yeah, I told him that if he waited he might regret it for the rest of his life especially if she ends up with another guy."

"So you like talking to your brother?"

"Yeah, I guess for once the happy sunshine part of me told me to give the kid a chance, plus I'm a big sister now so maybe I should start acting like one."

"That's my girl," Riley said hugging her best friend.


	45. Chapter 42 - Helping Hands

**Chapter 42** – Helping Hands

Riley noticed the changes in her friends fairly quickly, Maya started talking to her brother more often and even went to New York a couple of times with Josh to see him. Josh was working hard on getting his teaching license while he studied for his classes. The two of them had a standing date night outside of their regular stay in nights. Maya was beaming every chance she got whenever she was around Riley, the happiness of her best friend was contagious and Riley couldn't help but smile.

Zay was with Sarah almost as much and would bring up a date night for all of them but Riley was set against it mainly because he couldn't keep his hands off his girlfriend. She told him that he was in the newlywed phase of his relationship and sometimes watching them was too much. She blamed the image of Maya and Josh in bed together for that, she didn't want another repeat of what she had seen. Instead she made him agree to tone it down enough for them to have a dinner party at the dorm one day so they could all talk while eating.

With all the happiness around her she hadn't noticed that something was wrong with Smackle, she had gone back to staring at the walls and now Farkle was worried because it seemed as though she had kept it a secret from him. Riley hadn't noticed until she walked into Smackle's room when she thought she wasn't there to drop off the mail only to see her at her desk blankly staring at the wall. The last time that she saw Smackle happy was when they had all gone to the party but Riley was starting to think that Smackle had been hiding something all along and she didn't want Farkle to know about what was happening.

Everything blew over two days after Riley and Lucas had gotten back from their trip to Texas when Riley was sitting in the living room of their suite watching television. The door slammed open and Smackle stormed into the room yelling at Farkle who wasn't that far behind her.

"Smackle, Farkle what's going on?" Riley asked trying to defuse the situation before the two of them said something they would both regret.

"She's hiding something from me," Farkle said his face saddened by the fact that the one person he loves the most in the world was hiding something.

"It's my battle Farkle, I love you but you can't fix this. Nobody can fix this," Smackle said as she plopped herself down onto the couch. "I need to do this on my own."

"Smackle is someone bullying you? Is that why you're always spaced out whenever I see you in your room. Or is it something else?" Riley asked trying to help but all she got in response was Smackle shaking her head.

"No it's nothing like that," she said while she nervously knotted her fingers.

Farkle walked over to her and kneeled in front of his girlfriend, his eye pleading for her to come out and tell him what he could do to help her.

"Smackle tell me please, I don't want to see you like this. It hurts every time and I know that it's hurting you to keep it from me too," he said as he took her hands into his and pulled them close to his heart. "Please."

Smackle began to cry, it was the first time that Riley had seen this much emotion on her face. Smackle was always her goofy outspoken self, but now it felt as though a wall that had been built up for a long time was falling apart. Riley sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Smackle, we're friends. We know when something is wrong but until you acknowledge it and tell us we can't help you. Even if you think that it's your battle alone in the end by hurting yourself you're also hurting those around you," Riley gestured towards Farkle's pained expression.

When Smackle looked at him and saw tears in his eyes she began to sob in his arms, holding onto him as though everything depended on it. When she stopped crying enough to let go she looked up to see Riley there is a tissue in her hand.

"Okay," she hiccupped but looked at the two of them trying to become more serious. "My parents didn't exactly get to the United States legally when I was younger, but because I was born here they were safe to stay. My dad got a job in a company that sponsored him and everything that's how it was possible for me to go to Einstein Academy, my parents worked very hard for it, I was a special needs kid but they also saw the potential I had ever since I was young. I heard a while back that the company my dad worked for went under, I have a scholarship so they're not paying for anything but in the end he doesn't have the paperwork to be in this country and they want to deport him because of it. I can't lose my parents so I've been studying while also learning about the laws that could keep them here," she stopped to take a breath but Farkle just grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Smackle first I love you and you know that but this wasn't something that you should have kept from me," he said. "Second why on earth did you think that I couldn't have helped you with this? How anyone couldn't have helped you with this."

"My mother is a really good lawyer I could give her a call and she could work on something with her law firm," Riley said. Smackle nodded while holding onto Farkle as much as she could.

"For now I need to call my dad, if anyone could help with the small things it's him and Mrs. Matthews can help with the bigger part. I'm not going to let anyone take away your family," he said looking her in the eye. "Just remember that from now on you can't keep things like this from me. I worry when you shut yourself out.

Smackle was crying again, normally she didn't show her emotions very well but Riley knew that the buildup of everything that she had been hiding and the relief of having someone to tell was making her cry.

"I'll go call my mother, Farkle call your dad let's help her out and then let's get her to bed, she needs to sleep."

Riley left the two of them alone and walked into her room, she called her mother and told her the situation, her mother understood and took on the case pro-bono. They had all come to consider Smackle to be a part of the family so there was no way that they would let anything happen to her. When Riley had told this to Smackle a few minutes later she was happy, and automatically called her parents while Farkle called his father. Farkle's dad automatically said for Smackle to send him her parents resume to see if there was a place for them at the company while Riley's mother worked on citizenship for Smackle's parents. By the end of the night and several more phone calls Riley was exhausted but she made sure that Farkle and Smackle had gone to bed long before she went to sleep herself.

As she walked into her room Smackle walked in behind her and gave her a genuine hug, which had always been difficult for Smackle.

"Thank you," she said squeezing Riley.

"Isadora, your family and family stays together."

Smackle looked up at Riley surprised that she had even said her name, "You normally don't call me by my first name."

"I should but you've always been Smackle to us, the other half of Farkle, and like a sister to me. I won't let anything happen to you," Riley squeezed her friend before letting go. "Now get back to bed before Farkle notices that your gone."

Smackle nodded and walked off as she reached her door she looked up at Riley and said, "It's nice having friends like you Riley, never stop being who you are please."

"The same goes for you, I like your usual bluntness."

Smackle nodded and walked into her room leaving Riley alone for the first time that night. Helping others was something she did best and her friends were as much a part of that family as anyone else.


	46. Chapter 43 - Not so Alone

**Chapter 43** – Not so Alone

As all of her friends began to settle into their lives Riley had finally begun to relax but just when everything seemed to be settling down she realized that her time with Lucas had become non-existent. She missed her boyfriend and with finals coming up the both of them were busy trying to settle their summer plans. Riley had applied for a summer program run by the school where she would shadow a doctor part-time, she also applied for a part-time job at the hospital so that she would be able to make some money. She had heard back the day before that she had been accepted into the program but wondered if she was going to be able to find a place to stay since the dorms were closed during the summer. Lucas had gotten word that he would be able to work full-time during the summer as well as receive college credits for his job at the veterinary clinic.

She needed to talk to him about finding a place for the both of them to stay, her father would be against it but Riley had been thinking that it would be best for her to get an off campus apartment instead of staying at the dorms. As much as she loved living there she wanted a place that had a bay window like her bedroom back in New York. Although it would be impossible to find, it was still her wish. While she studied for her finals she also looked for a place but she hadn't had the chance to talk to Lucas about what she was doing for the summer and knew that he could very well be living somewhere near the clinic or above the clinic if he had to.

She sighed at her notes for the millionth time trying to figure out a way to get him alone but not have the urge to touch him since they hadn't had a date in weeks. Instead of tracking him down she closed the door to her room and opened the window to let the spring air into her room. She missed her bay window, it was her place to gather herself and at that moment she didn't know what to do. A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie.

"Hey Riles," Maya said walking into the room. "Can you explain this to me without making it too complicated. The geniuses out there are making my life a living hell right now."

"Sure," Riley said before going into the long explanation for the math problem that Maya was working on.

"How can you remember that?"

"I study a lot, I need to get into med school in a few years and the best ones require ridiculously high GPA's so I need to have good grade."

"Yeah but with everything that happens around here I can't keep my head straight yet you seem to have this under control."

"School is easy, life is hard you have to find a balance between the two so you don't go crazy."

"When did you become the wise master?"

"When everything started to go to hell in high school, I concentrated on the only thing I had control over and that was school. Except it got to be too much and well you know what happened."

"But now everything is well you know," Maya gestured towards the chaos that was around them. "And you're still calm."

"Trust me the only thing I'm crazy about is not having enough time with Lucas but when everything slows down I think we will be fine."

"Okay, anyway back to studying. I want at least a B average which is something I normally don't strive for but college has me trying."

"Good luck Peaches," Riley said as Maya walked out the door. She was about to go back to her books when the door opened again revealing Lucas.

"So you miss me?" he said which meant that he had heard a part of their conversation.

"Yes I miss you, I feel like I never see you anymore," she said smiling as she walked towards him.

Before he could say anything else she jumped up and wrapped herself around him inhaling his scent as she brought her lips to his. There was a roughness to his jaw, but his lips were soft against hers as they met. Lucas pulled away after a long moment and smiled at her.

"If should come by more often if you're going to jump on me like this," he walked towards her bed before he laid her down on the small twin size mattress and propped himself over her.

"Well we haven't actually seen one another in a while, we're both so busy. By the way why are you here anyway?"

"I finished up at the clinic and I wanted to see you. I missed your scent," he said as he buried his head in her neck and inhaled. "And your lips," he gently kissed her. "And the softness of your hair," his fingers slowly combed through her hair. "I missed how you fit perfectly next to me and how we would cuddle while watching a movie. But most of all I missed just talking to you even if what we were talking about was complete and total nothingness."

"You love me," she said teasingly. "I missed you too but I won't go into the details of it all," she said as she ran her fingers through his short blonde hair while his eyes burned right through hers. It was nothing but passion right now, passion and utter lust. They had stayed away from each other for far too long and the need to feel him and breathe him in was intoxicating to her.

A knock on the door broke them both out of the trance which annoyed Riley because she wanted some alone time with him. Maya called out from the other side of the door but it took Riley to register what she was saying.

"Riles did you hear me?" Maya yelled.

"No, sorry what did you say?" Riley said out loud but her voice came out hoarse.

"We're ordering pizza is there anything the two of you want?"

"Yeah give me a sec," Riley said as she pulled herself away from Lucas. The both of them sighed as they stood up. Riley hadn't realized that her shirt had been pulled up revealing her stomach until she saw Lucas gazing at her belly.

"Pull down your shirt or I won't be held responsible what would happen to you if you left it there."

Riley swayed her hips from side to side and laughed before she pulled down her shirt. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said when she realized the bulge in his pants. Before he could say anything someone knocked on the door forcing Riley to walk out of the room. "I'll just order our usual you don't have to come out here."

He grunted a thanks before laying back down on her bed as she closed the door and walked over to where their friends sat looking at the online ordering menu for Dominos.

"Riley what are you and Lucas having?" Farkle said.

In Riley's mind all she wanted was Lucas but instead she sat down and put in their order, a New York style pizza with extra cheese, pepperoni, and veggies, along with an order of wings and a soda. She gave Farkle the money for the food and started walking back to her room but Zay stopped her.

"Aren't you eating out here with us?" he said pulling her towards the table.

"Zay the pizza won't be here for at least another 45 minutes and I need to talk to Lucas about something. So give us a few minutes to talk please," her eyes pleaded with her friend but she saw a menacing look in his eyes. "Whatever you're thinking please stop, I haven't seen him in weeks because we've been busy let me have a few moments alone."

"Okay but next time I'm going to annoy the crap out of you both," he said.

"And I will tell Sarah all of your dirty little secrets," Lucas said from Riley's door.

"You wouldn't," he scoffed.

"Zay don't push your luck."

Riley laughed at the interaction, they didn't have many secrets between them all so it had to be something that only Lucas knew about and it was embarrassing.

"Fine," Zay said as he walked to the couch where his girlfriend was sitting and plopped himself next to her.

Lucas pulled Riley back into the room but instead of joining him on the bed she sat on the edge of her desk.

"We need to talk," she said. "No touching until we finish because the minute you touch me I'm going to forget what I want to say."

"Okay," he said as he sat up and looked at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The summer, and possibly the fall when we come back to school, where are you going to live?"

"Well I got a full time summer position at the clinic, I was going to tell you but we hadn't seen each other."

"I already knew about that, I talked to your supervisor on the phone a few days ago when I was looking for you and I asked."

"You're no mad?"

"Not really because I was calling to tell you that I got into this summer program that is run by the medical school where I can shadow a doctor and help in a clinic and I also got a part-time job at the hospital cafeteria because I need to find a place to live."

"Oh well this is interesting, I've been looking for a place but everything is too expensive for one person to handle. What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well I wanted to find an apartment to live in instead of staying in the dorms, I have money saved up from working at Topanga's while I was in High School plus a fund my mom set up for college that I haven't really touched because I got a scholarship to come here. So I was thinking about maybe you and I could get a place together near campus where we could commute to work over the summer and school when it starts up again in the fall."

"You thought a lot about this," he said, she nodded and smiled at him. "Well there is this one-bedroom apartment nearby that is up for rent, I think it's downstairs from where your Uncle Josh lives. I had asked him about it when I was looking and he said it was fairly cheap, the family only rented it out because they used the second income so that they could keep traveling."

"Wait the brownstone Josh lives in has a bay window right," she said.

"Yeah that's the only reason why I asked, I know you loved your window at home and you were probably missing it so I when I remembered I asked him. At first it was just a place for me live in because I thought you were going to live in the dorms again but if you want to live together I'm okay with that too."

Riley squealed and jump from where she was before running up to him and tackling him down. Their bodies collided as Lucas slammed back down onto her bed, he looked up at her and smiled but the jump had knocked the air out of both of them. They had lain there taking deep breaths as they willed the air to return to their lungs.

"So we're moving in together, my father is going to have a fit," she said laughing at the thought of her father screaming about how she's too young. "Too bad he can't say anything, I know they need the extra room because the babies are growing up and they need their own room."

The twins had been sharing her parents room as well as the place they had set up around the bay window in the living room but as they grew it had become impossible for them to stay there for long.

"So that means we have furniture if we take your bed, and all of your stuff from your room," he said as he put her in the crook of his arm. "I have my stuff too but I won't take everything since we would have doubles."

"Take the dresser because we will need two, we could always just paint it to match."

"We could get a couch to cuddle on, it will be a cheap couch but it will be ours."

"I'll decorate everything with what I take from home."

"It feels like we're planning our lives together not just a summer together."

"Yeah but isn't that what we should be doing since we're engaged and all," she said looking up at him. "One day it will happen even if we're living together before it does."

"Everything is going to be hard though, we'll have to work really hard and we'll probably fight over really stupid things like I would leave a sock on the ground or I would trip on one of your shoes."

She laughed at what he said which only caused him to start tickling her when she was laughing so hard he caught her chin and brought her lips to his. The fun and happy feeling that they both had quickly turned to lust and Riley pulled herself up against Lucas's chest by grabbing his shirt and slowly pulling it up but someone pounded on the door making them pull apart.

"One day, maybe no anytime soon but one day we will be able to have a moment alone," he said before kissing her forehead and standing up.

"One day," she said as they walked out the door to join their friends.


	47. Chapter 44 - New Home

**Chapter 44** – New Home

Riley and Lucas went to look at the apartment the day after finals ended, they had been too busy during finals week to get away long enough to check it out. The owners were in town looking at new tenants and had left the key with Lucas for the day so that they would be able to look around. When they walked in Riley noticed that although the house looked well-groomed on the outside it needed some work on the inside. She remembered that Lucas had told her that the owners didn't live in the house but had spent most of their time traveling which meant that the students who had lived here before weren't good at maintaining the place and trashed it several times.

"Let's take a look around," he said when they walked through the living room. Riley only nodded knowing that they were going to use the two weeks they had off before their jobs started just painting and repairing things.

The first thing she noticed was that the bay window was in the front of the apartment, it was a part of the living room but it had the same type of bench seating as the one she had in New York. She tried to open to see if it also had storage space only to find a lot of dust and papers inside of it. To her it was perfect, she didn't mind doing the work to fix up the place as long as she had the bay window.

"I love it," she said when she walked towards where Lucas stood in the kitchen.

"Riles it's going to need a lot of work," he said trying to consider the cost of fixing it up.

"We'll just have to discuss it with the owner, and I'll talk to my mom about the lease she would find a way to help us too. I hope," Riley walked around the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Oh god that smells horrible," she walked away from the fridge. "Yeah I'm talking to my mother."

Lucas laughed and double checked the stove and the cabinets. "The last tenants did a job on this place."

"Yeah," she murmured. "But I do like the place, I haven't seen Josh's place and I guess the only one who has is Maya but I don't want to tell them about this until we have the place settled. I kinda want to keep this a secret," she said. It was something she didn't want anyone to know because if it would get back to her father he would try to stop it.

"I don't mind keeping a secret if it's what you want."

They continued looking around the place, Riley was taking mental notes about what needed to be fixed and painted so that she could tell her mother when it came to negotiating the rent and amenities. She learned a lot from her mother growing up especially when it came to the art of the deal and she didn't want to miss anything. The apartment had a second bedroom but Riley knew that she was going to share with Lucas no matter what, but it was nice to keep up appearances when it came to everything.

"What do we do with the spare bedroom," Lucas asked walking up behind her.

"I don't know but for now let's think about everything else."

The two of them met with the owners telling them their interest in the apartment, they only rented to students and asked how long they had left in school. The two of them explained their goals and that they had only just completed their freshman year. The couple gave them a copy of the lease contract for them to look over and to give them a decision by the end of the week since they were looking at several other people.

When Riley got back to her dorm she called her mother and told her about her plans, along with the fact that she was planning on moving out so that they could give the babies her bedroom. She pleaded with her mother to keep this away from her father until she had already moved out her stuff because as much as she loved her father he still tried to hold a tight grip even after the talk they had had earlier in the year. She also told her mother about the lease for the apartment and how to make it work so that they wouldn't have to spend too much repair things that might be at fault of the former tenants especially the appliances that needed repairing.

Riley remembered the story of when her parents had gotten their first apartment and how their parents wouldn't help them but Riley wasn't asking for too much help, she only wanted to not be held responsible for what the first tenants had done to the place. Riley was willing to do the rest of the work. Her mother called the owners and worked out a deal for the apartment that would be reasonable for the state of the place itself. The owners hadn't gone into the apartment when they reached Philly but they had decided on getting the place inspected. They liked that Riley had taken initiative to get everything check out before accepting the place without question. When they all met the next day the couple had told her and Lucas that the rent was only to cover the utilities they had made a good living when they had lived in the house and decided to give back to the community but they hadn't realized that all of the previous tenants had done such bad things to the place. They knew that the other two floors were well taken care of but they had used it to believe that all of the apartments were the same. They regretted not making sure, and made sure that new appliances were installed and that the apartment would be up to code.

"We still have to do the most of the work but at least they're checking everything and they're going to let us paint the place," she said to Lucas after the meeting. Riley made sure to call her mother and thank her for what she had done.

"It's going to cost a good amount of money but it would be worth it," he said.

"Actually if we just buy our own fabric and stuff at goodwill we could do this really cheap all we would really need is paint, and we could even find stuff at the junk yard if we have to."

"You're thinking outside the box aren't you."

"Yup, we need to because we have to learn how to live as if we have nothing at all."

"You are the smartest person ever," Lucas said holding her close. "Now let's start working on moving our stuff, we only have two weeks before we both start working full time so it would be best if we finished everything before then."

"Yay," she said. Riley loved decorating, she loved it even more when she could create something with used things. They had history in them and history has always been there for her teaching her.

* * *

The hardest part came the day they were supposed to move back home for the summer when all of their friends were packing their bags and all of their belongings. Riley had packed along with everyone else but when she loaded everything onto Lucas's car everyone else wanted to add their own things.

"What are we going to do?" Riley said but Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"I guess it's time to tell them everything," he said.

"Guys we need to tell you something," Riley started as they all stopped in front of the car.

"What you don't want to help us take everything back. We only have two cars and the other one belongs to Josh," Zay said.

"Zay it's not like that," Riley said. "Um well, we're not going back."

"Riles what are you saying?" Maya said.

"Well Lucas and I both got jobs here and I was accepted into a summer program so we got a place nearby. Well actually it's the vacant apartment in Josh's building."

"My parents and Riley's mom got all of our stuff together and are bringing it down since you all are going back they're willing to help you get back to New York. We were trying to keep Mr. Matthews from finding out that's why we didn't tell you," Lucas said.

Maya started laughing, "You guys are good. It's a joke right."

Before either one could say anything two cars pulled up to the curb and Riley's mother and Lucas's parents stepped out.

"Hey kids," her mother said before walking up to Riley. "Here are the keys, we put everything in the living room."

"Thanks mom."

"Okay, we're here to help the rest of you get back to New York," Lucas's father said smiling at the group.

"It's not a lie apparently," Smackle said. "Oh well good luck Sparkles."

Farkle laughed and walked behind his girlfriend. "Well I guess we will have to visit once you guys get settled."

"Really Riles, you're leaving me?" Maya said.

"Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. "I already know that you were planning on moving in with Josh next semester, it's the reason why you didn't fill out the housing form."

"You pay too much attention to everything don't you," Maya said.

"I have to or else who knows what would happen. We'll be downstairs from you guys so it won't be that bad."

"Okay," Maya said feeling defeated. "But what about the summer weren't we going to do something?"

"Not really, we didn't plan anything out. Well I did but it was only for this program I signed up for."

The friends all hugged and walked away towards the cars as they loaded their things. Riley and Lucas helped out but once everything was done it felt bittersweet. She was really growing up and even though her father was going to have the freak out of the century, Riley felt nothing but happiness.


	48. Chapter 45 - Dinner

**Chapter 45** – Dinner

Riley felt sluggish on her feet, she felt like she hadn't slept in a year but it had only been two months. She was almost done with her summer program but her mind was screaming for sleep. She hadn't seen much of Lucas throughout the summer the only time they saw one another was when they were climbing into bed exhausted. Lucas would usually pull her close and fall asleep murmuring in her ear. Lucas was usually up before she was and out the door because he had to be at work at five in the morning. Riley went in around eight and when she would get home she showered and ate a sandwich before falling asleep.

"Riley," the doctor called her from the next room.

"Yes sir," she walked in through the door and stood next to his desk.

"This is for you," he said handing her a paper. "Today's your last day and the school wanted me to give this to you. When you get the chance take it to the school and you will get credit for the summer. The stipend will be issued by the financial aid office so make sure you hand in the paperwork as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, and thank you for allowing me this opportunity even though I was just a freshman."

"It was a pleasure, you are going to be a wonderful doctor. Now go home and get some sleep I can see that you're tired."

"Have a good night sir," she said as she walked out and gathered her things.

The walk to her apartment wasn't very long but it felt like an eternity. It could have been because she was tired but she tried to push the thought away because she needed to be alert. When a car honked behind her she jumped and started running home because she was afraid of someone kidnapping her.

"Riley it's just me," Lucas said from his car. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Sorry it's just that I haven't slept very well and I swear I'm starting to see things."

"Come on I'll give you a ride the rest of the way," he said jumping out of the car so that he could open the door for her.

"Why are you out so early?"

"Well my boss said I've been working so hard."

"I know the feeling," she murmured.

"And he said that for now I'm only going to work from eight until four in the afternoon so I'll be getting home earlier. How about you?"

"Today was the last day for me at the office," she yawned as he pulled away from the curb. "It was a long day."

"Well let's go home and eat some dinner and maybe watch a movie," he said to her but she felt herself nodding off in the car.

* * *

Lucas knew that Riley had fallen asleep almost immediately as he drove them home, every once and a while he couldn't help but look over at her sleeping face as he drove the short distance to their apartment. Her hair slowly falling down her face from the loose bun she had tied it in, as her lips parted slightly and she took in a small breath. He felt sadness every time he thought about how they had spent the summer, even though they were together they had been apart as well. It killed him that they were both working so hard and it would only get harder as the school year started but he had figured out how they would make it work so that neither one of them would fall apart. The problem was that it had taken most of their summer together to figure out that they had to schedule their time properly but the programs they were in had become erratic.

Now her program was over and his was settling down, his job would become part-time when school started and he had saved enough so that they didn't have to worry about money during the school year. He also knew that Riley had saved money as well because she saw them as equals when it came to everything. That's what he loved the most about her because in the end they would be able to count on each other.

When he parked the car in front of the house he tried his best not to wake her up, although he missed the sound of her voice he knew how tired she was. He opened her door and slowly picked her up and pulled her close. She murmured something about a bunny before she burrowed her head deeper into his neck. He wanted to laugh but he was afraid that he would wake her up so instead he walked into their apartment and took her to their room.

The apartment was perfect for Lucas mainly because he let Riley pick out the colors, and it looked like her, a ray of sunshine. The living room was an off white color, the bay window had the pillows from Riley's room in New York. The room itself was filled with light blues and yellows, with a mix of her stuff and his, it was perfect. The kitchen was just off to the side of the living room but even though it was small it was big enough for the both of them to work around each other. Although they hadn't cooked much since their few weeks there he was looking forward to cooking dinner for Riley right at that moment.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at himself as he cooked in the kitchen because it was the first time he was doing something for Riley since they had moved in. He wondered about all of the other times in the future that they would work towards something for one another. He looked forward to their future even if there would be sad moments mixed in with the happy ones but it would be their future regardless.

"Something smells good," Riley said startling him making him jump and drop the sauce on his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I should have been pay attention."

"Lucas you were cooking you didn't have to pay attention to anything else," she said walking towards him. She kissed his cheek and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you for cooking. It's nice to eat something that doesn't look like a sandwich, or take-out."

"Thank you for just being you, and I love you," he said as he kissed her on the lips. "I missed this, I hated how hard we had to work this summer because I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I wanted. All I had was the memory of how you felt against me while we slept at night. I missed talking to you and watching movies and just being together."

She put her arms around his shoulders, "I missed it too."

He pulled her close and placed his head on hers, the feel of her heartbeat made him happy. "Okay time for dinner, because we both need to eat so that we could at least have enough energy to watch a movie and have a nice conversation before we pass out from exhaustion."

"That sounds perfect," she said as she pulled away from him and grabbed the plates before setting the table.

The rest of the night they talked about everything that they hadn't been able to during the summer while they were working. They talked about what classes they were taking in the fall and about their first holiday in their apartment. They both knew that their lives were about to change as the weeks, months, and years went by but the journey was only just beginning.


	49. Chapter 46 - Weekend Date

**Chapter 46** – Weekend Date

After not being able to see one another for weeks on end Riley and Lucas finally had the weekend off. Riley had decided that since they had spent most of their time out of their apartment that they should have a home date. In reality she just wanted a reason to cuddle up to Lucas who she had barely seen since she didn't know when. The dinner he cooked a few nights before was the first time that she had sat down with him since they finished decorating the place. It felt nice and comfortable to her, she didn't have to worry about pleasing the staff, not falling over it tripping. She didn't have to worry about anything at all. Instead she went to the market early in the day to get what they would need to have for dinner. Lucas wanted them to cook together but she didn't have any idea of what they would be able to do together. She picked up salad ingredients and steaks along with potatoes and yams so that they would have a choice.

On the way back she spotted a new ice cream shop that had opened nearby and thought to pick up some for desert. She got two kinds, rocky road and plain vanilla, both of which tasted so great that she had gotten a cup full for the walk home. The ice cream dripped off the spoon in the hot summer day but it tasted like heaven to her. When she walked in through the door Lucas was sitting in the living room on his computer talking to Zay who had taken Sarah to Texas to meet his family.

"Hey Riley," Zay said from the screen, his face brightly illuminated by the Texas sun.

"Hey Zay, sorry to interrupt you guys," she said as she rushed to the kitchen to put the groceries away and the ice cream in the freezer. When she returned the boys were in deep conversation about the horses on Pappy Joe's ranch. Riley laugh before plopping herself next to Lucas and smiling at him.

"Hang on Zay," Lucas said as he turned the screen away from Riley pulling her in so that he could kiss her. "You were gone this morning and now you taste delicious."

Riley giggle, but it was Zay's grunt on the other side that had them both laughing. Lucas turned the screen around and wave to Zay before closing the laptop. Riley scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to him, watching as he closed his mouth over the spoon never taking his eyes off of her. Riley felt her body blaze as nothing but lust overtook her mind. Lucas didn't say a word as his pupils dilated, he quickly pushed her down and kissed her on the lips as the ice cream melted in their mouths as their tongues met. Riley thought it was the most erotic feeling she had ever had until Lucas took a spoonful of ice cream and placed it on her bare stomach smiling as he slid down to lick it off bit by bit. Although the ice cream was cold against her body all she could feel was the heat of his tongue against her skin.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as she let the sensation overtake her mind, it felt like an explosion of heat and passion, something they hadn't had since they both had started working. Lucas quickly worked his way back to her lips, his tongue licking every bit of ice cream that had dripped on her shirt, her neck, her lips, everywhere he could taste. The ice cream fell onto the hardwood floor forgotten as they entwined themselves around each other. Her legs slowly moving up and down his as she felt the friction of his jeans against her bare skin. Her head was screaming for her to slow down as the sensations became too much but she could only hear the rush of her blood in her veins, the pounding of her heart in her ears and the heat from Lucas's body against hers.

When they pulled away from one another the both of them were breathing heavily as he placed his head against hers. His green eyes burning a hole in her mind and filling a place in her heart that she hadn't know was missing even after all of this time. They didn't say a word instead they wrapped themselves around each other as their breathing slowed down. He pulled back because he believed that she wasn't ready, but each time they kissed like this her heart was telling her to take the next step but her mind was telling her to slow down. She decided to it was time to listen to her heart for once on the matter but knew that she didn't want to rush into anything even though they had been together for nearly two years.

A knock on the door broke them from their reverie making them focus on something other than each other. Lucas was the first to stand as he tripped over himself, Riley couldn't help but laugh at what had happened because he only fell because he had been entwined in her legs when the knock on the door had happened.

"Riley, Lucas wakie wakie eggs and bakey," Maya's voice came through the door muffled but clear enough for them to hear.

"Peaches why are you here?" Riley yelled as Lucas reached the door.

"Yeah Maya why are you here?" Lucas said as the door opened. Riley knew that the reason he was a little miffed was because every time the two of them got close Maya or Josh would interrupt except it now felt strange since Maya wasn't supposed to be back in Philly for another week.

"Well," Maya said as she walked into the apartment. "Josh and I decided to come back a week early since we were bringing my stuff down, and I heard that Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Sarah rented out the third floor apartment so they're coming up here today as well."

"Maya I just talked to Zay he was in Texas," Lucas said. His face was irritated at the interruption of their first day off in over two months, Riley laughed because she thought he looked adorable when he was slightly pissed off.

"He's flying back tonight," Maya said. "Farkle and Smackle will be here in an hour, Josh and I left first," Maya paused as she took in the sight of Riley on the couch and the forgotten ice cream on the floor. "What did I walk in on anyway?"

"Nothing Maya we were just having some ice cream," Riley said smiling.

"On your stomach, oh god go clean yourself up before Josh gets back from the car. I don't want to hear about how he couldn't protect his niece all night."

"Maya please," Riley said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel. Lucas walked to their room grunting about changing his clothes since they were covered in chocolate.

"No Maya please, I still can't get over what happened last year when he found the two of you necking in your dorm. The first thing he did was call your father and of course everything blew up after that."

"Well I have good locks on the doors and windows so he won't be doing anything from now on," Riley said looking back up at her best friend. "Am I presentable now?"

"Yes," Maya brought the melted ice cream into the kitchen and dumped the contents in the sink.

"My life is so weird, it's almost as if they don't want me learning anything pass the birds and the bees, I'm eternally stuck on second base, it's a never ending cycle."

Lucas walked back into the living room as Josh walked in through the door, Maya and Riley left them to talk as they stood in the kitchen. Riley took out some lemonade and made herself busy putting together something for them to snack on. By the time she finished Farkle and Smackle had shown up with their Uhaul truck and a mountain of boxes that needed to be brought up to their floor. Riley sighed wondering where he weekend plans had gone as she and Lucas helped their friends settle into the house. By the time Sunday rolled around Riley was getting ready for bed wishing she could turn the clock back. She was on the breakfast shift at the hospital cafeteria and Lucas had to go to work early the next day as well.

She was on the bed putting lotion on her skin when Lucas walked out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms and a white undershirt his hair dripping down his face as he tried to dry it.

"I lost my weekend," she said to him smiling.

"Yeah to what your dad would call interlopers. I seriously think he planned for this to happen once he found out about us living together."

"I wouldn't put it pass him especially when my mom called to tell me that the twins loved their new room. I swear I could hear my dad having a fake heart attack in the background, while Auggie said 'You're killing him," she said laughing. Even though they had talked about it earlier in the year Riley knew that her father still had trouble letting go.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up while we were at work and put all of Maya's stuff in our apartment and moved my stuff into a garbage truck."

"Oh you thought about that too, I thought that I was the only one," she laughed but knew in the back of her head that her father would really try to do it if he had the keys to their apartment. "Remind me to hid our keys around them just in case."

Lucas laughed as he laid his head onto his pillow. "Come here," he said as he opened his arms for her. She snuggled into the crock of his arm and inhaled the scent of freshly clean Lucas.

"It wasn't the weekend I wanted for us to have, even with school starting in two weeks I know we weren't going to get another moment to be together after this weekend. I just didn't know that that moment would be so soon."

"Neither did I but I think if we can make the most of our free time we will have another moment to ourselves, except next time I think we should use the vanilla ice cream."

Riley laughed and kissed him quickly before settling into bed, Lucas did the same as they nestled themselves into each other's arms and fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 47 - A Friend in Need

**Chapter 47** – A Friend in Need

The weeks went by fast as school started up once again Lucas couldn't help but notice the change in atmosphere around campus. Riley told him it was about the current election some people were losing hope while others were being influenced by someone who could harm the whole country. Riley always believed in the best from people but Lucas saw what was happening very closely. The most drastic change came from Zay who he had known since they were kids, all of a sudden he answered every question with a solemn expression. Riley noticed it too and brought it up to him before bed the night before. She was worried that something was happening to the normally cheerful guy they had both known. It wasn't until news spread about a young black woman being singled out by a group of young white men that they all began to worry.

"Lucas they're not just targeting one set of people, the only ones who are safe in all of this is you and Farkle, Smackle is a person of color and a woman, Maya and I are both women, and Zay I fear maybe in the most danger. I'm afraid for him," she had told him.

Lucas was afraid that he couldn't protect his friends, he feared that something may happen to them and he would be helpless against it. That moment came when Zay disappeared one night and Sarah came rushing down the stairs. Her hair was in disarray and her glasses kept falling down her face.

"He's missing," she said to Riley who had opened the door.

"Who? Zay?" Lucas said automatically, he stood and walked to the door.

"He hasn't come home, he told me he was going to the store four hours ago and he hasn't come home," she began to cry. Riley pulled her into a hug and brought her to their couch.

Lucas walked to the door and looked out, "I'll go look for him."

"Be careful," Riley said. He knew that she was afraid of something terrible happening, not only to him but to Zay as well. He didn't want her to worry about anything, he wanted her to be happy all of the time but tensions were high the closer the election came.

"I will be," he said walking out of their apartment. It had become their safe place, the whole area had and now he was afraid they would lose that.

Lucas walked towards the store he thought Zay would have gone to first and looked around the aisles looking for his best friend, but he wasn't in the store. Instead of going back to his apartment and waiting he walked around the block looking down the alleyways and in the nearby stores. It took him an hour before he found his friend standing near a memorial of the young woman, he was just looking at the flowers a blank expression on his face. Lucas didn't want Zay to act melancholy, he wanted his jokester of a friend who care about his girlfriend, he wanted that young man who got excited over his grandmother's cookie, who although struggled in school still worked hard to get to where is he.

"Zay?" Lucas said slowly walking to his friend.

When Zay looked up at him there were tears in his eyes, "I'm afraid," he said softly. "I'm afraid for everyone but I'm also afraid for myself."

"Zay I won't let anything happen to you, even if we have to carpool to school, stay in groups together, or even create a safe space for everyone. I will always be there to protect you until you're strong enough to protect yourself. I don't want you to be vulnerable like this it scares me."

"It scares me too, I know what's happening is bad and not just for me but for everyone around me but I want to be strong enough to protect everyone too."

"We can help, remember you're at your strongest when you're with your friends. We will always be there for you," Lucas said putting his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"I guess Sarah started to worry didn't she," Zay said smiling like his old self was trying to surface.

"Yes she was, why were you gone so long?"

"There were some guys who were harassing a couple of kids and I scared them away, but afterwards I started thinking and I just ended up here after a while. I decided that I want to work towards something while I walked, and even though I decided to study English I want to make a difference. So I'm thinking of maybe following in the footsteps of Riley's mom and becoming a lawyer. One that will help those who are wrongly accused, or people like her," he gestured towards the face of the young woman whose picture was surrounded by flowers from people who mourned her loss. "People who need to have a chance at living a better life."

"Maybe you should talk to Mrs. Matthews, she could point you in the right direction," Lucas said.

"I'll send her an email, who knows maybe one day I could become the next president of the United States and fix everything that went so wrong when we had made so much progress."

"President Zay, I will vote for you as long as you still smile and make jokes when you have too. It's part of who you are and people need that wit and brilliance right now."

"I know, not let's get back to our girls. They're probably worrying themselves to death right now."

The two of them started walking home in silence when Lucas looked over at the guy he had known since he was nothing but a lad back in Texas. His friend had figured out his life all because of tragedy, this is what college had helped him with as well, but it was also a part of the harsh reality they were living in. As everyone figured out their lives Lucas believed that his friends would all change the world somehow in the future.

"So you really like Sarah huh?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I love her man," Zay said as his face began to brighten. "I think I've liked her for a long time I just didn't acknowledge it because in the end we were always stuck around our own circle of friends. It wasn't until I saw her again here that I realized that there might be something more."

Lucas laughed, those were the same feelings that cropped up in his heart when he saw Riley at school after their encounter on the train. "I know the feeling man," he said remembering how long it took them to get together after that. "Just remember to hold onto her, she may very well be your soul mate, you're both creative people and you match each other very well."

"You sound like an old man," Zay said. "But I know what you're saying and I will try to hold onto her. Who knows she could be a great first lady when I become President. She's very detail oriented and when you're not paying attention she surprises you with her funny side."

The two of them talked all the way home about their girls about their futures and about who they want to be. In the end they both wanted to help people in different ways but also share their own happiness with those around them. When they reached the front door Sarah and Riley were there waiting for them with open arms. Zay explained why he disappeared and after Sarah made him promise to never do that again or at least for him to tell her if something was wrong, the two of them walked off towards the apartment they shared with Smackle and Farkle. Lucas looked over at Riley, the love of his life and keeper of his heart, and smiled. He knew she was already planning on how to save the world and it made him proud.

A few days later Riley had Zay set up weekly mentoring sessions with her mother over skype and email, she had also helped create the safe space, a part of their campus where people who felt uncomfortable walking home alone or finding friends to find a group of people who wouldn't judge them and make sure that they weren't alone. Riley and Zay started working on these things together with the campus police and the student government. They had also planted a tree near the entrance for that girl who had been singled out because of who she was, the tree had a placard saying that the school didn't tolerate hate or violence, it was a safe space.


	51. Chapter 48 - Happy 20th Birthday Lucas

**Chapter 48** – Happy 20th Birthday Lucas Friar

It was close to seven in the morning on September 29th when Riley woke up, Lucas's birthday was the next day and she wanted to surprise him at midnight with a birthday celebration. She had been planning it for weeks and even though so much was happening all around them she wanted to celebrate his birthday as a way to show him how important he is, well at least to her. She needed to get somethings very early in the morning and since Lucas normally woke up to get ready for work at seven, since school had started, she needed to be out of the house before that. She quickly ran into the bathroom and changed her clothes, brushing her teeth as quickly as she could, before sneaking pass a sleeping Lucas. She knew when he was deeply asleep and since the day before he had come home from working a double shift she knew that he was extremely tired.

When she reached the front door she ran towards a waiting Josh so that he could drive her to where she needed to go. When she asked him to take her the only stipulation was that they had to leave Maya asleep as well. Josh asked why constantly before Riley admitted that her best friend couldn't keep a secret very well, actually she told everyone any secret she could by using code words so even if the person didn't know what they were being told was a secret it would still be out there.

"So where are we off to first?" Josh asked as he drove off.

"The Farmer's Market, it's about five miles from the school," she said as she inputted the information into his GPS. "After that we need to go to the Post Office, his momma sent something for his surprise and I want him to get it. Then we have to stop by the party supply store and after that we need to pick up the cake and that's it."

Riley had planned Lucas's birthday based off a picture his mother had sent from when he was a five-year-old cowboy, the whole party was themed from that picture and Riley loved it. She had gotten a ton of string lights and little glow in the dark stars to put up in their living room, as well as hay bales and corn stock to decorate the living room. The only other person that was in on the planning was Zay who was tasked with keeping Lucas out of the house until Midnight. It was Friday so there wouldn't be any real problems with Lucas staying out and she had told him that she wanted to have a birthday dinner with him the next day so he made sure to take the day off.

"Geez, you two make me feel like I'm slacking with Maya some days, you're always doing something for each other," Josh said as he watched Riley go through her list for the millionth time.

"You're not slacking Josh," she said trying to cheer him up. "I've never seen Maya so happy before."

"What if I made her even happier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well our second anniversary is coming up, and I was thinking of doing something extremely special. I might need your special event planning skills for that too."

"And what are you planning?" Riley said looking up at him excited at what might be in store for his future plans and for her best friend.

"Um… well… I want to propose," he said. Riley saw his face turn beet red as she squealed in his ear. "Geez woman keep it down I'm trying to drive."

"But… I'm so excited," she jumped up and down on the seat. "Oh a dinner, in the yard, you can use the lights I brought for Lucas's party. Oh and the colors would be a midnight blue with a hit of baby blue, and you can get mom to send you stuff from the Topanga's, and you have to make sure that you ask for her hand in marriage, and her mom should be there when you do propose because she would be so happy to see her daughter become so happy."

"Wow Riley you planned it out in one minute," he said smiling. "Are you sure you want to be a doctor?"

"Actually yes I'm sure, there's a difference between the happiness you get from helping friends and family and the happiness from saving someone's life. I know that some days it will be the hardest job on the planet but I want to help others more than anything."

"My niece is going to be superwoman."

"Someone has to be."

The two of them spent the rest of the morning gathering up everything that she had written down along with a couple of extras that she had found in a flea market nearby. They only stopped for breakfast before driving back onto campus and stopping at the Arts building to pick up something she had asked Maya to paint. Maya thought it was only going to be a birthday present but it was actually the centerpiece of the night. It was a landscape of Pappy Joe's farm for Lucas. Once they got back to the house Zay had called and said that he had taken Lucas out to some remote location along with Farkle and they were going to be men and shot things with paint ball guns.

Josh helped her unload everything and set it up in the living for her to work with before waving goodbye and leaving for his job. He was working a tutoring shift at the school and would be back in time for the party. Riley grabbed her phone and plugged in her headphones before she began working on the decorations. While listening to her party mix she moved all of the furniture to the side and worked on placing each decoration in the right place. She strung up the lights and checked that they worked before slowly sticking each glow in the dark star on the ceiling. By the time it was eight and her phone was close to dying the room was finished, the walls were covered in red fabrics while the floor had a green tarp with the hay bales on top. Texas bluebells and blackfoot daisies were in small vases all around her with little bits of them scattered all over the floor.

As midnight approached the girls came down from the apartment to give Riley a chance to change into her outfit, she had found a red sundress that matched the decorations. Her hair was down near her waist curled at the ends with a hit of red lipstick to match. She twirled in the mirror as she finished thinking about how happy Lucas will be when he saw the party. As the clocked ticked closer and closer to midnight Riley's heart began to pound, she was afraid that she might have done too much preparing for the party. She wanted to show Lucas how much she loved him even if it was in the form of a giant overnight party. She even got sleeping bags for them to sleep on the floor under the stars, although her friends wouldn't stay that long she wanted her night to end with her and Lucas looking at the sky even if it was in their living room.

Her phone rang at 11:59 with a text from Zay saying they were nearby. On cue she had her friends turn out the lights to make them think that she was sleeping.

"Oh look at the stars," Maya said in the background. Riley laughed because she knew that her friend would've liked it even if she said it was corny.

Riley could hear the guys outside talking, "I had a lot of fun today," Lucas said as they walked up the stairs. "We better be quiet it looks like the girls are sleeping."

Riley couldn't help but giggle when she heard him say that.

The door swung open as Lucas turned to say goodbye to Zay and Farkle, but as he reached to turn on the lights everyone jumped up and yelled surprise. Lucas looked stunned as they all crowded around him and smiled. Riley stood back as everyone said happy birthday to him but she knew that he was looking for her in the crowd. When he finally spotted her she gave him the biggest smile that she could ever show him and twirled around in her dress.

"Excuse everyone, I have to go see my girl," he said as he walked away from their friends and walked up to her.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hi," he said pulling her close to him. "Thank you."

"No problem, it's all for you."

The phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up while he still looked at her eyes. "Hello," he said before quickly kissing her.

"Happy birthday my boy," Riley could hear Pappy Joe say from the other end. "Did your girl surprise you?"

"Yeah she did," he said smiling at her.

"Take good care of that girl Lucas, don't let her get away again because you won't find another one like that one."

"I'm holding on tight Pappy Joe, trust me I won't make the same mistakes twice."

"That's my boy, now have a good night and don't party too hard."

"I won't, good night Pappy Joe, I love you."

"I love you too, and don't forget to call your momma and papa," he said before hanging up.

"I love that man," Riley said smiling.

"Geez Riles if you smile anymore your face is going to break," Maya said as they all began to walk up to them.

"Who cares, I'm happy!"

"Alright now let's party," Maya said pulling Josh away.

The eight of them stay up until three in the morning before everyone started to go back to their apartments. Riley said good bye to everyone and closed the door behind her when she noticed that Lucas had found the sleeping bags and laid them on the ground. Patting the floor next to him without saying a word. Riley willingly walked up to him and sat down.

"Riley."

"Yes birthday boy," she giggled.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her.

"But you haven't seen the best surprise yet," she said standing up to turn off the lights. The string lights twinkled around them as the little stars began to glow. "On night under the stars for two," she smiled before walking over to him and sitting down.

"I want to kiss you and hold you so much but I'm so tired. Zay ran me down a couple of times at that paintball field."

"How about we just cuddle, and tomorrow we can just have a quiet day to ourselves under the stars. We can even close the blinds."

"I have a better idea, I wanna see my parents tomorrow so how about we spend the weekend in New York and come back down Sunday night."

"That sounds like fun, I could also bring the twins their birthday presents since their birthday is on Sunday."

"That sounds like a plan," he kissed her as he slowly started dozing off. "I love you Riley Matthews."

"I love you Lucas Friar and Happy Birthday," she said as the two of them fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 49 - Pieces of my Heart

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content**

 **Chapter 49** – Pieces of my Heart

The trip to New York was an easy one for the two of them, Riley stayed with Lucas's parents' even though they couldn't sleep in the same room. They had dinner together and talked about their future, his parents asked about school and how they were dealing with the load of having a job and going to school at the same time. The next morning, they went to her parents' house for the twins' breakfast party, her parents were surprised to see the two of them there but they brushed it aside because she hadn't visited them all summer. When it was time to leave she gave them all a hug and a kiss before walking out the door. It was a good day and she was happier than ever, but somewhere in her heart she knew something was wrong.

"Riley," Lucas said while he drove them back to Philly. "What are you thinking?"

She looked at him trying to pinpoint the feeling she was having. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe I'm just tired, it's been a very long weekend I guess. But I loved it."

"So did I, and thank you for making my birthday memorable."

"No problem," she smiled but she knew that it didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong and she couldn't figure it out. The feeling was bothering her, like something gnawing at her stomach.

As Lucas parked the car outside of the house he looked over at her worried that something was terribly wrong. She knew that she couldn't hide what she was feeling from him but she wanted to keep him happy because his birthday was the day before.

"Seriously what's wrong," he said.

"Maybe it's just the dread of cleaning up the mess from the party," she said to him. "I did go overboard."

"No you didn't Riley, the party was the most perfect moment I have ever had. Well except for that day you fell on my lap in the subway and lead us down this road."

"Aww," she gushed before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on Princess let's go clean out place."

"No," she protested. "Can we just leave it like that for a few days, we can cuddle under the stars after work, and have picnics and make out."

"Okay we can leave it until next weekend but after that we're cleaning the place."

"Yay."

When they walked into their place Riley looked around thinking about the fun they would have with the set-up, but the weird feeling hadn't left and she tried to push it back. And in one second everything changed. As Lucas stood in the doorway his phone rang and on the other side was the news that his Pappy Joe had passed away. Riley didn't know something was wrong until he dropped his phone on the ground, the glass shattered as the phone slid across the floor.

"Lucas," she said trying to get his attention.

"Pappy Joe…. We just talked to him the other night…"

Riley remembered the conversation but the heartbreak on his face made her push it aside. Instead she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. They stood there unmoving for what felt like an eternity. Then everything began moving in slow motion for Riley, Zay showed up because he had gotten the call from his grandmother. Lucas's mom called and said that she made arrangements for Lucas to go to Texas. Then Lucas was gone and she was alone in the remains of his birthday party. She hadn't cried, he hadn't either. She wished she could have gone with him but she knew that it wasn't possible.

The days went by slowly as Riley cleaned the apartment of the remnants of the party, as she went to school and to work. She hadn't slept since they were in New York, she felt numb because she couldn't help Lucas who was now thousands of miles away. Zay returned on Thursday but Lucas had disappeared. Riley talked to his professors who had all told her that he was keeping up with the work, she called his job and they told her that he was using his vacation time. She felt her heart breaking because the only thing he abandoned was her. She wanted to help him, she wanted to be there for him but he shut her out and disappeared.

* * *

Lucas stood outside his grandfather's house, the farm he had spent so much time at when he was younger, the man who gave him the greatest gift in the world, he gave him the ability to look at everything as though it was new. Lucas felt as though his heart had been ripped right out of his chest because he had just talked to the man days before. He wished that he had recorded the conversation, he didn't want to forget his voice and his lessons. When the will was read and the assets divided Lucas didn't care because in the end it just drove a nail on his heart. Pappy Joe had left the house to his parents, but the farm to Lucas. The barn had so many memories from growing up, the horses and all of the animals didn't know that his grandfather was missing.

"What am I going to do with all of this?" he wondered.

His parents wanted Lucas to have the house as well since they had their place in New York, but they also thought it would be a good place for Lucas to make memories in the future. Yet the only memories he could think about were the ones that Pappy Joe wasn't going to see and that broke his heart even more. He had left Philly nearly two weeks ago and didn't want to go back, his parents left after the funeral, Zay left not long after, but Lucas missed his flight. He was trying to hold onto something, something that was missing now. His parents set up the farm to run on its own but to pay Lucas the money that was made from it. They made sure that everything would be okay, but he couldn't figure out how they could just move on with their lives.

Every day he walked through the house looking for his grandfather, his presence was there but the man was missing. He wasn't laughing out front, or sitting in the living room, he wasn't in his office looking at the books. Lucas sat down in his grandfather's favorite chair and stared at a spot on the wall trying to remember his hugs and his lessons. As he moved to stand up he felt something against the seat, he pushed his hand down the side and found a letter addressed to him. Pappy Joe had written it, almost as if he knew that Lucas was going to be there. Lucas ripped open the letter and slowly opened the folded paper.

'Don't dwell over my death boy, I've lived a long and happy life. If you want to grant me my final wish then listen up, keep Riley close when you feel sad. She will help you move forward. She will help you move on. If you do somethin' stupid and run away from her so help me Lucas Friar I will come back from the dead and kick your sorry ass. Your grandmother was the greatest gift the world could give me, and Riley is the same for you. When we meet again in the afterlife I want to hear about how happy you were, and about your kids. I don't want to hear any regrets. Ya hear me boy.'

Lucas laughed at the letter, Pappy Joe knew him the best but he had also knocked some sense into Lucas's head. He had stayed away for too long and hadn't even called Riley at all because his phone had shattered on the floor the day he got the news.

"I feel so stupid," he said to himself. The first thing he had to do was get a new phone, then book himself a flight back to Philly. He needed to get his life back.

* * *

The plane had landed jolting Riley awake, she had worked double shifts along with her school work to raise enough money to get to Texas and see Lucas. The only sleep she had gotten was on the plane after she resolved herself to getting to him as quickly as possible. She was in luck that it was a holiday weekend, so she had four days to knock some sense into his head. She had only packed a carry on so she ran towards the front of the airport to catch a cab to Pappy Joe's farm. Zay had told her that he thought that that would be where Lucas would be hold up in, since he was so close to his grandfather. It was nearly midnight when she reached the farm but there were no lights on, only the rustling of the trees as a storm slowly creeped up behind her. She had heard as the plane landed that they had been the lucky ones, all other flights were being rerouted because of the storm. Now the wind was beginning to pick up and a light rain had begun but she knew that it would get worse as the night wore on.

She climbed the stairs hoping that someone would be there to open the door but when she knocked no one answered. She tried the back door as well but everything was locked and the rain was beginning to come down in giant drops of water soaking her as she ran back towards the front of the house. She huddled herself in between the benches in hopes that the rain wouldn't hit her. She was cold and alone, she texted Lucas before remembering that his phone had shattered on the ground weeks ago and apparently he hadn't replaced it since. She had called and texted him several times but no replies ever came back.

"What am I doing here," she said as tears fell down her face. "I feel so stupid."

She was shivering cold but she didn't dare move, the rain was joined by thunder, and she could hear hail hit the side of the house. Every once and a while it would hit her on the face. She ended up falling asleep in that position when she heard a car pull up and someone cursing in the wind.

"Damn it that stings," the voice said. When Riley looked up she saw Lucas digging though his pockets looking for something, while bags surrounded his legs.

"Lucas," she croaked, her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse but he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Riley," he said walking over to her. "What are you doing here, the weather is crazy. Oh my god you're soaked to the bone," he said when he saw her clothes were dripping with water sticking to her body.

"I wanted to see you," she said as she pulled him close. He was warm, she shivered but she didn't want to let go. Then tears began to form, "You were gone for so long I thought that I would come find you. I was beginning to think that you didn't want me because I hadn't heard from you at all," she hiccupped. "I love you Lucas Friar so don't do that to me again."

"I was actually trying to leave tonight but the flights were cancelled," he said pulling her hair aside. "I love you too Riley, and I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"Don't be sorry, you had just lost someone important, I just didn't want you to shut me out, remember we're going to get married one day so we have to learn how to work together okay."

"Okay," he said. "Come inside, let's get you warmed up."

Lucas brought in the bags and Riley's stuff and set them down in the living room. She watched him put away the groceries and grab a couple of towels from the linen closet before he walked back towards her. He quickly wrapped her in a towel before he started drying himself.

"Were you really leaving tonight?" she asked him once he finished drying his head.

"Yeah, I kinda got some sense knocked into me and it made me realize what I was giving up by wallowing here."

She smiled because she knew it was Pappy Joe who had done it, she didn't know how and she didn't want to know either. As long as he wasn't moping around anymore she was happy.

"Come on Princess let's get you into the bathroom so you can warm up," he said as he pulled her towards the stairs but she stopped. Instead she put her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Riley?" he said but she didn't listen.

Riley stood there breathing him in, she had feared the worse for two weeks, that he wouldn't come back, or that he wouldn't be himself anymore. Instead he was still himself only now he had become a stronger person, someone who had lived through a tragedy and come out on the other side embracing the things he had. She breathed him in like she hadn't been this close to his body in years when it had only been weeks. She didn't want to let go at all, instead she wrapped her arms around him and held on, while slowly running her fingers to the edge of his shirt. Once she felt his skin against her fingers she knew that this moment was going to change them both for the better. She wanted him to be as close to her as possible, the clothes were just in the way.

She looked up into his eyes trying to tell him that they should take this step, but she didn't want to say it out loud and ruin the moment. She didn't want her brain to stop her at all, all she wanted in that moment was Lucas and that was it. She pulled him down to her and claimed his lips and she lost all control of her senses. The softness and the heat was what she had missed the most, she loved their conversations but without him nearby she had felt numb, now she felt alive again. She started pulling off his shirt but she didn't want to pull away from him at all, all of a sudden Lucas grabbed his shirt and ripped it open so that it would come off. That made Riley pull away surprised but she saw the hard lines of his body and started running her fingers up and down his chest. Lucas pulled her close and kissed her neck, Riley groaned as she felt her blood boil in her veins from the heat. She wanted him so badly she ached for it, she didn't understand the feeling but she had heard from Maya that it was pure lust, a carnal feeling that took over. Riley felt it and wanted more from Lucas.

She felt his hands pull down the cardigan she was wearing revealing the straps of her dress, he began pushing them down as fast as he could. Riley felt a draft hit her back as the dress pooled down on the floor as she stood there in nothing but her strapless bra and her panties. She didn't think that it was fair that he was still mostly dressed in front of her so she tried to take off his belt but Lucas stopped her and scooped her up, carrying her towards the upstairs bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and looked at her for the first time since he had pulled off her dress.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he said before descending towards her lips once again.

Riley was speechless because she had always had insecurities about herself but every time he said things like that to her it took her breath away that someone could love her so much. He started kissing her everywhere before pulling himself back up to her lips. He slowly unclasped her bra and threw it across the room before and grabbed her breast making Riley gasp out loud, they had never gone this far because someone usually interrupted them before they could do anything. But the sensation was tingling all over her and she wanted to keep going, with every touch and pull she felt a trail of heat burning through her. He slowly kissed his way down leaving Riley's mind in a whirlwind, she didn't know what to do or where to go all she could do was gasp each time he did something new. Everything was new. She couldn't figure out how he knew what to do to her, but it felt right.

"Lucas," she said as he slowly pulled off her panties and threw them to the ground. "I want to feel you against my skin."

He groaned before he pulled himself back up to her lips. She grabbed his belt and yanked it off, he helped her as she unbuttoned his pants. He quickly yanked his underwear down with the jeans and laid on top of her. She could feel every inch of him against her and it exhilarated her, she wanted more.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes I'm sure Lucas," she said pulling him back down.

He continued to ask for her permission with every touch, but as they got closer she wrapped her legs around him to stop him from asking again. They were nervous but at the same time it had felt right. The first few moments felt painful but as they eased themselves into a rhythm the same fire she had felt before had spread throughout her body, she felt nothing but love for him as she opened her eyes to look at his face. She felt her body tense up not knowing what was happening but feeling nothing but pleasure as it happened. It pulled them closer and closer, as she looked in his eyes, she felt like she was drowning in them. She cried out as she closed her eyes and held on to him as she rode through the feeling. As the two of them collapsed against each other Riley was breathing as if she'd run the New York City marathon. Lucas pulled her close and cuddled as she felt herself grow sleepy.

Before she dropped off to dreamland she whispered, "Happy Anniversary."


	53. Chapter 50 - Second Anniversary

**Chapter 50** – Second Anniversary

When Riley woke up the next morning she was on top of Lucas's bare chest, and although she remembered what they had done she felt completely embarrassed to wake up naked next to him. She was happy that he was still sleeping so it would give her a chance to find her clothes at least because her carry-on was still downstairs. As she looked around but she couldn't figure out where Lucas had thrown her underwear. His pants and boxers were on the floor and her shirt was nearby, she decided she would have to wear that until she could get to her bag to look for a fresh set of clothes. As she moved forward off the bed she fell onto the floor head first, she hadn't realized that her legs were tangled up in the sheets. She was half naked on the floor with the sheets tangled up to her waist.

"I'm such a spaz," she mumbled.

"No you're not," Lucas said. "But why are you trying to get out of bed, lets sleep in. It's our anniversary."

Riley looked down at her bare chest and quickly started pulling the sheet towards herself to cover up. "Lucas, I can't be naked all day. We have to get back to Philly."

"Yeah I know it's just that I don't want to move," he said.

She knew he still felt sadness in his heart but they couldn't leave their lives behind, they had scholarships. But she also knew that he needed the time to mourn the loss.

"Sorry about what happened," she said looking around at the room for the first time. Before she had only looked at the clothes but now it was a different story. "Um Lucas is this… um…"

"Yes, it's Pappy Joe's room, and no before you freak out he didn't die in this bed. He died in the barn," Lucas said as he pulled himself closer to the edge of the bed. When his head popped out over the side Riley couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes. "Don't cry," he put his arms around her. "I've felt enough sadness over the last few weeks and honestly I just want to feel happiness for once. I know he would have wanted that too, in fact he told me so."

"What do you mean he told you?"

"Well…" Lucas told her about the letter that Pappy Joe had left him, and about how stupid he had been staying in Texas for so long. He told her about how he felt lost, and about how Pappy Joe had left him the farm and his parents the house, but they decided to leave it for him.

"Does that mean that you want to stay here?" she asked him afraid of what he would say.

"No, Riley I'm not staying. The farm will run itself and maybe one day I would love to live here but for now I just want to finish school and be with you."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding inside, she was afraid of losing him. "Lucas, I have a compromise for you, if we finish school and I get through medical school I will do my residency here in Texas so you can run the farm, but this… is… um I sort of ten-year plan. I want to go to med school in New York to be close to our parents for a little while, and when I finish we could move down here, raise our family, run the farm."

"That sounds like a plan," he smiled at her. "How long have you been thinking about this anyway?"

"When you didn't come back after the funeral, I waited for you, and waited, and waited. I got scared that you wouldn't come back so I started thinking that maybe you never wanted to go back, and I didn't want to be apart so I started making plans in my head."

He kissed her head and looked into her eyes, "You're the best person in the world you know that."

"It's not that I try to be, it just comes naturally when you want to hold onto something that's special in your heart."

"I also came up with a plan, it's not as detailed as yours but it's still a plan," he said sliding down to the floor next to her.

"Let me hear your master plan," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get married for real, not wait until graduation but get married on Christmas since it's the best time to be a Riley," he smiled at her.

"My dad would flip out if we did that," she told him thinking about how her parents would react to her just having sex but marriage on top of that they would freak out completely. "But," she started before Lucas could say anything. "I will."

"Really," he smiled at her, like a thousand stars had exploded around him and showered them with their blessings.

"This Christmas is going to be perfect," she smiled before kissing him. "But first we have to get back to Philly, you've missed too much school and you have to make up some time you've missed with me."

"Let's get dressed and head to the airport," he said as he stood, the sheets wrapped around his waist like a toga. Riley couldn't help but smile, everything was changing so quickly but she knew it was for the better. She felt nothing but happiness as she stood up and walked downstairs to grab her clothes.

They rode to the airport in a cab, Riley held onto Lucas's hand the whole time wondering if she was dreaming about what had happened. Would she wake up in their room alone hugging his pillow hoping that it would still smell like him? She wanted it to be real and she felt that if she closed her eyes it would be a dream. They couldn't get a flight until late Sunday morning but when they arrived at their little apartment a few hours later she knew it was the best day of her life because it had been real. They both fell asleep as soon as they got inside, when Riley woke up Monday morning alone, she was afraid that it had been a dream except for a note from Lucas saying that he went to work.

She jumped out of bed and skipped towards the bathroom only to stop when she saw Maya sitting on top of the toilet seat staring at the wall.

"Maya are you okay?" she asked worried that something was wrong. Maya just looked at her and started crying. "Peaches what's wrong? Why are you in my apartment?"

"I'm late," Maya said after crying for another minute.

"Maya you don't have to be worried about being late for class, just send the professor an email."

"No Riles, I mean my period is late. I don't know how this could have happened Josh and I are always safe but I realized this morning that I hadn't gotten my period and it's six weeks late."

"Oh," Riley said as the realization hit her. "Okay first things first, you have to take a pregnancy test, and you have to tell Josh, and you should probably wash those tears off of your face. Remember you're a fierce warrior."

Maya laughed at Riley before getting up to wash her face. Riley ran to her room and threw on some clothes before running back out to the bathroom to wash up herself. Leaving Maya in her room she left to go to the nearby drug store to grab a pregnancy test. By the time she got back she realized that she was going to be late for her class only to check her email on her phone to remember that it was a holiday and she didn't have class. She had caught a lucky break and she knew it.

"Okay Maya off you go just read the instructions and do what it says," Riley said setting the box down on her nightstand. "Maya come on Peaches, just go to the bathroom and read the instructions, it's not that hard."

Maya nodded and stood up walking to the bathroom. Riley brought back four boxes, and each on had two inside. She had given Maya only one box hoping that was all she would need. After a few minutes Maya opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"It says to give it a few minutes," she whispered.

"Okay… um, when it's done I'll check the results and we will know for sure okay?" Riley said putting a timer on her phone

Maya nodded and started pacing back and forth, Riley just followed her with her eyes not knowing what to do. Everyone she loved was going through one crisis or another. When the time went off Maya ran to the bathroom, Riley went after her only to see her best friend slumped over on the toilet.

"What am I going to do?" Maya said, Riley took the test and saw the two lines and took the second test and saw the same thing.

"Maya this isn't the end of the world you know," Riley said hoping that she would be able to get through to her friend.

"Are you kidding me you saw what happened to my mother when she married my dad, if it wasn't for luck I wouldn't have gotten a chance to have Shawn as my dad now. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want Josh to leave me."

"Maya listen to me," Riley said pulling her crying best friend towards her. "Josh loves you, he told me a million times in the last two years."

Maya collapsed in Riley's arms and started crying until she couldn't cry anymore, Riley laid her on the bed and covered her with a throw she had for when she took naps. Walking out into the living room she did the only thing she could think of and sent a text message to Josh for him to come over as soon as possible. When Josh showed up at her door frantic she pulled him in knowing that she would have to explain everything as fast as she could.

"Riley what's wrong? I was picking up the ring, I was going to propose tonight," he said when he saw the look on Riley's face. "What's wrong?"

"You have to talk to Maya," was the only thing she could say.

Riley walked Josh to her bedroom and let him in, she stood in the doorway watching as Josh sat down on the bed and looked at Maya's tear stained face. He shook her trying to wake her up, it took a couple of tries before she woke up but as soon as she did she started crying again.

"Maya what's wrong?" he asked between her broken sobs. "Love, you have to tell me so I can help you, I don't know what to do."

Maya was still crying when she handed the positive pregnancy test to Josh before trying to pull away, instead Josh pulled her close and put his arms around her.

"Maya, not matter what happens I will always be there for you, and for this little baby," he said hugging her close to his chest. "I'm not leaving you, I'm not your father. I love you more than anything I could ever have imagined."

"But why?" Maya hiccupped.

"Because you have a heart that embraces change whether good or bad, you have the biggest capacity for love as anyone I have ever known, and you love me someone who has constantly pushed you away thinking that it was for your own good when it hurt us both the most. You're a strong person, someone who has had to go through a lot in her life to be able to appreciate the little things, like tacos and the friends and family who are close to you. How your art can bring life to the world around you, and even to those little kids that you will one day teach and even the kids we will have. I won't leave you remember that, because you have my heart and if I leave I wouldn't know how I could live without you next to me."

When he finished Maya stopped crying and looked at his eyes, Riley knew that her best friend had finally found the ultimate happiness. Something that she had looked for all of her life, she no longer needed to hold herself together because she had so many people around her who truly loved her.

"Maya Penelope Hart," Josh said standing up from the bed. "I was going to wait until tonight to do this but now is the best time to offer you forever," he kneeled down on one knee never taking his eyes off of Maya. Pulling out a small wooden box and opening it to reveal a small diamond engagement ring. "I went to New York to get your mother's permission, and I even got Shawn's so now I just need your permission. Can you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Maya looked at Josh and looked at Riley who stood at the door watching everything that was happening. Maya smiled at Josh and nodded as more tears began to fall down her face. Riley was smiling at her best friend who was about to become her aunt, and give her a niece or nephew someday. Maya was officially going to be her family.

Riley walked out of the room to give the two of them some privacy, she walked into the kitchen and took out a glass to get something to drink. She heard the front door slam, as she looked towards the sound she saw Lucas's smiling face coming towards her. She smiled at him and told him about everything that had happened, the only thing she hadn't been able to do was tell Maya and Josh that she was getting married to Lucas on Christmas day. That would have to wait until another day.


	54. Chapter 51 - Announcement

**Chapter 51** – Announcement

Riley and Lucas spent the next two weeks getting ready for a family dinner that they had planned, both of their parents along with Riley's Grandparents, and their friends. They planned the dinner around their schedule, Riley helped Lucas catch up with his classes and vouched for him with all of his professors, even though they had already known what was happening they allowed him to make up the work he missed. The announcement was set for the first week of November so the two of them picked up as many shifts at their jobs along with study dates at home so they wouldn't fall behind. I was also the first weekend after the end of midterms so they knew that they wouldn't be stressed out studying.

Without her best friend knowing, Riley had picked out invitations for the wedding that we simple and that she could fill out by hand. When she showed them to Lucas he laughed because they were stamped on the back with a purple cat standing on Pluto. Riley had purposely gotten the stamp made for the invitations because they were a part of her childhood. Lucas loved it because he knew that in the future he was going to show it off as something she did that will always make him smile. They had also decided that the wedding would take place in New York since most of their family lived there and picked out a hall where they would be able to have the wedding and the party in without any problems. They had a meeting with the hall to discuss renting it the weekend after, Riley was really excited about it because she loved planning a party even if she went overboard on the details.

As the day of the dinner arrived Riley's nerves were stressed out, she woke up wired because she wanted the dinner to be perfect. She made recipes from both sides of their family trying to make sure that everything would be perfect. Lucas had to work most of the day but Riley was glad because she didn't want him to see her freaking out.

"Riley, I'm home," Lucas said as he walked through the door. He put his coat in the closet before walking over to where she stood.

"Hi," she said as he kissed her. "Can you pull out the chickens when the timer goes off, I need to shower."

"You cooked a lot Riles, are you sure this isn't too much?"

"No because remember whose coming, Zay alone would eat half the table if he could."

"That's true, I swear he eats and eats but doesn't gain a pound," Lucas said laughing at the thought. "I'll keep an eye on things so go take your shower. We don't have long until everyone shows up."

She nodded and ran off to their room, it was the first time her father was going to see her apartment and she knew he wasn't fond of the idea of her living alone with Lucas but she hadn't given him the choice. When she came back out dressed in one of her long flowery dresses Zay, Sarah, Farkle and Smackle had all arrived. Zay already at the table looking at the food but being pushed away by Lucas, when the doorbell rang. Maya and Josh had shown up with her sister in her arms and her Mom and Shawn close behind, they were followed in by Riley's parents and siblings. She didn't know if she could fit this many people in their apartment but she grabbed everyone's coats and started hanging them in the closet. Lucas's parents arrived fifteen minutes later followed by Riley's grandparents, and her Uncle Eric who had tagged along since he was visiting.

The living room was full of people talking and having fun, they had decided on making the announcement after dinner but before dessert because that way everyone was full and no one would be fussy. Lucas couldn't help but smile at Riley for bringing everyone together before Thanksgiving because they hadn't decided on which house they were going to spend the holiday.

"Riley is this a test run for Thanksgiving?" her mother asked as she followed her daughter around. "Because if you want to take over one of the holiday's this year by all means please do so."

Riley laughed at her mother who although loved getting everyone together for the holidays, was still traumatized by her first holiday experience with her Grandmother Amy.

"Maybe Christmas," was all Riley said as she smiled at her mother.

"Dinner's ready," Zay announced as Lucas brought in the chickens she had prepared.

"Damn it Zay, this is Riley's dinner not yours why are you the one announcing it?" Lucas said giving his childhood friend the evil eye.

"Because I'm hungry, I could smell the food upstairs all day as Riley cooked it," he rubbed his belly as he eyed the long table.

Lucas rolled his eyes and sent a silent apology to Riley over Zay's rude behavior. They both loved him but it was a little unnerving when he acted like this. Zay's hunger always trumped everyone else's plans.

"Come on, let's feed Zay before he gets cranky," Riley said as Lucas put his arm around her.

The group sat down at the tables Riley had set up together, Lucas had moved their furniture around so that everyone would fit into one long table even if they were mismatched. Everyone began having conversations when the topic of why they were having the dinner came up again. Her mother told everyone that Riley was thinking about taking over Christmas dinner this year, but Riley had omitted the fact that the only reason she wanted Christmas was for the wedding.

As everyone finished their dinner Lucas took Riley's hand to signal that it was time for the reveal, but before they could say anything Maya stood up and looked around the room.

"Okay everyone Josh and I have an announcement to make," she said beaming at everyone around them. Lucas looked over at Riley as Josh stood to join his fiancé.

Riley loved her best friend but how did she not understand that she had worked hard all morning just so she could build up the courage to tell everyone that she and Lucas had planned on getting married before the end of the year. Riley figured that she would let them have their moment before springing her news on everyone.

"Well," Josh started. "Some of you already know the news but not too long ago I asked Maya to marry me and she said yes."

"And," Maya said smiling at everyone. "We decided to get married before the end of the year because I'm also pregnant."

Riley squeezed Lucas's hand trying not to say anything, her moment was gone and she knew if she made the announcement now it would only be considered second to Maya's. Riley felt the tears coming down her face, as everyone crowded around her best friend congratulating her on her news. Farkle looked over at Riley and Lucas wondering why the pair hadn't moved to join in on the celebration. Instead of going straight to Maya he walked over to them and sat down in one of the now vacant seats.

"Riley," he said breaking her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy for her," she lied, holding back her feelings. "Let me start clearing the table."

"I'll help," Lucas said standing up to grab the cups as Riley grabbed the plates.

As the two walked away Farkle noticed that something had fallen to the floor when Lucas had stood. The pair hadn't noticed that the little stack of envelopes had fallen but Farkle picked them up to see a purple cat standing over Pluto on one side and on the other the names of everyone standing in the room. He looked around the room as everyone gravitated towards Maya during the dinner party that had been planned by Riley. On one side of the room everyone was smiling and cheering Maya and Josh on while on the other Farkle watched Riley and Lucas pick up the pieces of their hard work. He realized that something wasn't right and looked for the letter addressed to him and Smackle.

Farkle opened it only to read the first sentence 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of,' before realizing what Maya had done. Smackle sat down next to him to see what was going on but he quickly put the letter away and stood. He kissed his girlfriend before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Only to stop in the kitchen to see Lucas holding onto Riley.

"Did Maya know about this?" he asked them watching as they pulled away.

"No, we told everyone that we wanted to have dinner to make an announcement but that was all we said," Riley told him.

"And of course Maya being Maya misinterpreted the whole thing," he said looking back at the stack of envelopes he held in his hand.

"It's okay Farkle," Lucas said. "We'll try again another day, maybe on Thanksgiving unless you plan on proposing to Smackle that day."

"No, Smackle and I made an agreement that I wouldn't propose until we both graduated and began our plot to take over the world," he joked trying to make them smile but neither of them did. "I was joking about that last part."

"We know Farkle," was all Lucas said.

"I'll take the invitations and put them in my room," Riley held out her hand waiting but Farkle held on to them. "I'll take mine now, you don't have to mail it, and I'm RSVPing right now, I'll be there."

"Good you and Smackle are going to be in the wedding party anyway, I need bridesmaids and Lucas's needs groomsmen."

"You have a deal, and Riley don't let Maya steal your moment, I know you and I don't want you bottling up your feelings."

Riley thought about what he had said for a moment and decided he was right. The cake she had made for the dinner had a little bride and groom on top that Lucas had found on the farm. She had worked hard for weeks planning this moment and she didn't want to be overshadowed by her best friend, who although she loved dearly didn't know how to read the moment at times.

"Lucas," she said but instead of him answering he grabbed the cake and followed her out towards the table.

"Aww Riles you didn't have to do that," Maya said as she saw the cake.

"I didn't, the cake isn't for you Maya, it's for me and Lucas," Riley said as Maya looked at her in the eye trying to figure out what was going on. "Anyway, the reason we invited all of our closest friends and family here to our apartment," she said emphasizing each word. "Is because Lucas and I have an announcement to make."

Lucas and Riley looked over at Farkle who had nodded before they looked at their loved ones.

"When Pappy Joe died he left me a letter that made me realize just how precious my life is, how much Riley meant to me and that in one moment everything could be taken away. So we decided that instead of waiting with the fear of losing one another to something tragic, we want to get married," Lucas said as he looked over at the woman he loved the most.

"The reason I wanted to have Christmas this year is because we were planning on a Christmas wedding," Riley smiled at him.

"No," she heard her father say.

"Well I expected that," she said laughing.

"Mr. Matthews," Lucas said looking across the room at her father. "I would love to have the honor of marrying your daughter this Christmas, and I want your permission to do so."

"I don't want to give it to you," he said before taking a deep breath. "But I know if I'm not there to walk my baby girl down the aisle I would regret it forever."

Riley smiled as she broke away from Lucas to hug her father, "Thank you daddy," she whispered in his ear.

When everyone left in high spirits and all that was left were dishes and leftovers Riley was happier than ever. Maya walked into the kitchen as Lucas washed the plates and Riley dried them.

"Riles," Maya said trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry for thinking that this party was all about me."

"It's okay, I should have been clear with everyone about why I wanted them to come over."

"No, I should have put everything together I mean you cooked all day, you made the place look like home and everything, but as always I go and take the moment away because I wanted to share something with everyone."

"Aww Peaches," Riley said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh and Josh and I decided to wait to have our wedding on Valentine's Day, that way you can help me plan after I help you with yours."

"I will always be there for you Peaches, well as long as you don't turn into a total diva," Riley said laughing.

When Maya left not too long afterwards Riley finally felt at peace because she was able to make the announcement without any other problems and everyone greeted them with open arms. She had less than two months to plan the wedding, and all she had was the hall. Lucas had convinced Farkle to have it in the ballroom at Minkus International, it was the place that they had picked because they knew Farkle would convince his dad to let them do it there for free, all it took was one phone call after the announcement was made before they had their venue booked. Riley was excited for the day that she would become Lucas's wife.

 **A/N: So this is where I get to the problem of posting this story on here, the next three chapters are supposed to have instagram edits, and this website won't give me the option to add images. I will try and figure something out before I post them.**


End file.
